


After the Retire

by Dotoryisdotuk



Category: Polar (2019), Polar(2019 Netflix)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Mads Mikkelsen - Freeform, Romance
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-05-15 09:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19292623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dotoryisdotuk/pseuds/Dotoryisdotuk
Summary: Duncan Vizla who an assassin called Black Kaiser comes to a small village after retire.(There is no female character who the girl protected by Duncan in the movie.)Spoilers for Polar!Spoilers for Polar!Spoilers for Polar!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry to readers!  
> English is not my language so I can`t introduce my text. :(
> 
> 잔인하고 성적 수위가 높은 내용이 포함되어 있으며, 영화 폴라의 스포일러가 되는 글임을 알려드립니다.

춥고 딱히 볼만한 게 있는 것도 아니고, 옆집 포크 몇 개인지도 다 아는 작은 촌동네에 은발의 던칸 비즐라씨가 왔다.  
무작정 온 건 아니고, 통신이나 수사망, 동네 인맥 등을 따져 가장 외진 곳이었고, 그 말인즉, 은퇴 후 평범하게 살 확률이 높은 동네란 뜻이다.  
사실 오랜 시간 공들여 정한 몇몇 동네 중 하나였다.  
여기 있다가 위험이 감지되면 다음 후보지로 옮길 거였으니까.

늦은 밤에 도착한 터라 아침 일찍 살림살이 장만하러 시내에 나온 비즐라씨는 허기부터 달랠 겸 일찍 문을 연 동네 식당에 들어간다.  
시내라 부르기에도 민망할 만큼 작은 가게가 나열된 길에 있는 것이, 딱 봐도 참새 방앗간처럼 생겼다.  
작고 오래 되었으며, 안쪽에 앉은 노인들과 청년들도 전형적인 토박이의 모습이다.  
근데 식당 안을 감도는 음식 냄새는 좀 색달랐다.  
그가 아시아로 임무를 수행하러 갔을 때나 맡아 본 향신료의 냄새였기 때문이다.

창가 자리에 앉아 메뉴를 보니 흔한 토스트와 스크럼블 에그도 있었고, 추운 동네에서 간간이 마시는 윈터 커피란 것도 있었는데, 스페셜 메뉴에 처음 보는 음식들이 적혀 있다.  
아래에 작게 써 있는 설명을 읽으려고 납작한 안경을 꺼내 쓴 비즐라씨가 한참 집중하던 때에 갑자기 커피잔이 놓인다.

"삼계탕(Samgyetang) 맛있어요! 아침엔 삼계탕이죠!"

시키지도 않은 커피를 따르며 호쾌하게 말하는 이를 쳐다봤을 때, 마침 저 멀리 높은 산머리 위로 해가 뜬다.  
햇살이 눈부시게 들어 와 잠시 얼굴을 찌푸린 비즐라씨에게 그이는 또 밝은 목소리로 말했다.

"어머! 손님, 되게 잘생기셨다! 아무튼 삼계탕 드세요!"

사교 활동이 전무하고, 일명 블랙 카이저라고도 불리는 암살자 비즐라씨에게 그이의 목소리와 대화는 매우 낯설었다.  
보통 저런 말을 내뱉자마자 총구를 겨누던 여느 적들과 달리, 햇살에 적응한 눈으로 상대를 확인한 비즐라씨에게 내밀어진 것은, 총도 아니고 칼도 아닌 비닐에 싸인 사탕 두 개였다.  
보통의 인간들은 이럴 때 어떤 반응을 하나 싶어 물끄러미 사탕을 보고 있자니, 그이가 또 먼저 말한다.

"엿(Yeot)이에요, 엿. 엿-해봐요."  
"..."  
"해보시라니깐요. 여엇!"  
"요-옷?"  
"잘하셨어요! 그래서 서비스로 하나 더!"

그이는 키득거리며 웃더니 앞치마에서 엿이란 걸 하나 더 꺼내어 커피잔 옆에 둔다.  
그리곤 네모난 종이를 들고 귓가에 꼽고 있던 펜을 잡았다.

"삼계탕 드실거죠? 추운 동네의 아침 식사론 끝내주거든요. 그쵸, 올리버???"

비즐라씨의 대답은 듣지도 않고 삼계탕이라 휘갈겨쓰곤, 뒤돌아 가며 바에 앉은 할아버지의 어깨를 주물러준다.  
올리버란 노인은 새벽부터 술에 취해서 고개만 끄덕거리며 비즐라씨를 향해 엄지를 들어 보였다.

메뉴에는 삼기에...어쩌구 하는 그 음식이 써 있지 않다.  
비즐라씨는 이쯤에서 주방으로 들어 가 멋대로 주문서를 쓴 아까 그이의 팔을 비틀어야 하나를 망설였다.  
하지만 참았다.  
2분만에 스프볼 가득 채워 내어 진 삼계...어쩌구란 음식은 냄새가 좋았기 때문이다.  
치킨수프 같았다.  
근데 음식을 내어 온 그이가 안가는거다.  
지긋이 올려보니 또 저세상 밝은 목소리로 채근을 한다.

"빨리 드셔봐요. 진짜 진국이에요. 내가 새벽 5시부터 끓였다니깐!"

이 낯선 친화력이 어색한 비즐라씨는 미간을 좁히며 한 스푼 떠 먹는다.  
헌데 보통 치킨 스프가 아닌거다.  
깊고 진한 국물의 맛이 일품이었다.  
비즐라씨는 고개을 모로 돌리고 옆에 선 그이에게 천천히 손을 들어 보인다.  
그리곤 엄지 손가락을 세워 최고임을 인정했다.  
까르르 웃으며 돌아서는 그이는 다시 한 번 올리버란 노인의 어깨를 주물주물 하며 여기저기 식사 중인 사람들과 대화를 나누었다.

'음-이런 게 보통 사람들이 하루를 시작하는 방식인가보군.'

비즐라씨는 따뜻하고 닭고기가 듬뿍 들어 간, 이 삼계...어쩌구를 맛있게 먹었다.

식사를 마치고, 놓여진 주문서 옆에 팁을 더한 현금을 놓고 식당 밖으로 나왔다.  
은퇴 첫날 아침은 근무 마지막날 피칠갑을 했던 것과 너무나 달라 당황스럽기도 하다.  
이런 아침을 마지막으로 보낸 게 언제였는 지 기억도 안나니 말이다.  
뒤를 돌아 식당 안을 보니, 창문 유리를 통과한 햇살을 받으며 아까의 그이가 웃고 있었다.  
올리버에게 어깨 동무를 한 채, 시선은 어느 꼬마를 향하고 뭐라 말하면서 세상 유쾌하게 웃는다.  
그러다 밖에 선 비즐라씨와 눈이 마주쳤다.  
조금 머쓱하여 냉큼 돌아서는데, 딸랑 거리며 가게 문이 열리더니 그이가 나온다.

"손님! 아, 왜 벌써 가요???"

날 언제 봤다고 가니?소리가 저리 쉽게 나오나 싶어 비즐라씨는 또 당황한다.

"삼계탕 맛있죠??"

말없이 고개만 끄덕여주었다.

"관광객이세요?"  
"비슷합니다."  
"어우~ 목소리도 죽여! 그럼 이 동네에 한동안 계실거에요?"  
"아마도요."  
"아싸! 그럼 이제 우리 가게 단골하기에요, 알았죠? 내일 또 오세요. 재밌게 노시고요!"

뭐가 그리 흥이 나는 지 콧노래를 부르며 그이가 다시 식당으로 쏙 들어간다.  
그러곤 또 밖에서 들릴 정도로 크게 웃는 거다.  
세상에 저런 사람도 다 있구나...비즐라씨는 잠시 그이를 지켜보다 돌아섰다.  
웃는 게 참 눈부시네-라고 생각하면서.

 

* * *

  
빈 오두막에 살림살이를 채우며 간간이 시내를 드나드는 비즐라씨는 이제 아침마다 참새 방앗간 같은 그 식당에 간다.  
단골이 되라는 세상 즐거운 주인장의 말을 잘 들어서라기 보단 요리하기가 귀찮아서다.  
사실 그 식당의 낯선 음식은 꽤 괜찮았다.  
추천한다며 강제로 주문하게 만드는 음식들은 메뉴에 써 있지 않은 경우가 대부분이었지만 맛도 있었고, 따뜻했고, 양질이었으니까.  
가끔 포장도 가능해서 저도 모르게 자주 방문한 것이다.  
그러면서 식당 주인의 이름이 '한현희(Han Hyeon-Hui)'라는 걸 알았다.  
어려운 이름이다.  
얼핏 본 그이의 모국어로 써진 이름은 그림 같기도 했다.  
그녀의 이름이 어려웠던 게 자신만은 아니었던 지, 단골 손님들은 '한(Han)'이라거나 '히(Hee)"라고 불렀다.  
또한, 언젠가부터 자신은 '은발미남'씨라고 불리는 것도 알았다.  
현희씨가 멋대로 지은 건데 오는 손님들에게 자연스럽게 퍼졌나보다.

가만히 보면 그녀는 이 동네 부녀회장님 같다.  
오는 사람들의 근황은 물론 타지에 산다는 그네들의 가족, 친인척, 친구까지 다 꿰고 있는 거다.  
노인들은 그녀를 딸처럼 여기고, 비슷한 연배들은 언니누나처럼 의지하는 것 같았다.  
동네 아이들에게 마저 선생님, 유모, 이모 노릇을 하고 있으니, 목소리를 크게 낼 수 밖에.  
잘도 웃고 동네에서 제일 바빠 보였다.  
이런 현희씨를 관찰하는 것도 비즐라씨의 재미 중 하나가 되었다.  
사실 이 동네에 온 지 일 주일 밖에 안돼서 유일하게 재미있는 일이기도 하다.

어느 날, 오두막 주변에 보안 장치를 설치하느라 저녁 식사 시간을 놓친 비즐라씨는 늦은 밤에 시내로 향했다.  
식당은 이미 닫혔겠지 하면서도 일단 가 봤는데, 문앞에서 작은 실랑이가 벌어진 것이다.  
현희씨는 바락바락 소리를 지르는 중이고, 그 앞엔 잔뜩 취한 남자가 있었다.

"씨발! 이것도 하루이틀이지! 빨리 가라고!"  
"히이이이야아아아아!!!! 허니이이이이!!!"  
"허니라고 부르지마, 개새끼야! 니 마누라나 챙겨! 가란 말이야! 보안관님 부른다,너!!!"

사람은 취했을 때 평소보다 힘이 세다.  
남자는 부숭부숭 털이 난 손으로 현희씨의 손목을 낚아 채곤 강제로 끌어 안으려 했다.

"내에에가! 널! 이리오라고오오오~~사랑해준다잖아아아아!"  
"놔! 놔, 미친놈아!"

그때, 필사적으로 밀어내려 애써도 꿈쩍하지 않던 남자가 갑자기 붕-뜨더니 저 멀리로 날아간다.  
현희씨는 방금 뭐지 하는 얼굴로 어버버 하다가 비즐라씨를 발견했다.

"으...은발미남씨?"  
"괜찮습니까?"  
"네...네...괜찮은데..."

나가떨어진 남자는 꿈쩍도 안한다.  
남자와 비즐라씨를 번갈아보던 현희씨는 길목이 다 울리도록 웃었다.

"어머머머!!! 은발미남씨 대박!!!!!!!!힘 짱 쎄다!!!!!!어머!!!어머!!! 세상에!!!!!!"

비즐라씨의 팔뚝을 찰싹 때리며 호들갑을 떨더니 까르르 웃는다.  
방금 추행당하던 여자치곤 지나치게 멀쩡해서 비즐라씨는 좀 어처구니 없었다.

'너무 놀라고 무서워서 정신이 나간걸까?'

"정말 괜찮습니까?"  
"아휴, 그럼요. 저 새끼 맨날 저래요. 보안관님한테 전화해야겠네요. 알아서 치워주실거에요. 그나저나 저녁 드셨어요?"  
"아직."  
"들어오세요. 소고기무국 남았어요. 빨리요. 아우,추워!"

주방으로 이어진 바의 조명만 남긴 채 나머지 불을 다 끈 현희씨가 스프볼에 담긴 소고기무국과 공기밥을 내왔다.  
매콤한 드레싱에 버무려진 샐러드도 있었다.  
그리곤 비즐라씨 옆에 나란히 앉아 밥을 먹기 시작한다.  
열심히 일하고 소리지르고 손님 상대하느라 지친 그녀는 먹성이 좋다.  
보기만해도 흐뭇해질 만큼 맛나게도 먹는다.  
비즐라씨는 홀린 듯이 그녀가 먹는 모습을 봤다.

"아이고, 국 식어요. 이렇게 밥을, 여기다가 푹 떠서 말아요. 그리고 쓱쓱 섞어가지고, 자, 아~"

비즐라씨의 스푼으로 직접 말은 국밥을 떠서 그에게 내민다.  
암만 생각해도 비즐라씨에겐 낯선 일이다.  
보통 이런 경우엔 독이 들어있으니까.

"원래 이럽니까?"  
"뭐가요?"  
"..."  
"일단 맛을 봐요. 이거 반응이 좋아서 내일 아침에도 끓일 거에요. 자, 아~"

잠깐 고민하다 가만히 입을 벌리자 스윽 스푼을 밀어준다.  
그리곤 키득거리며 자기 밥을 퍼먹는거다.  
국밥은 맛있었다.  
그녀의 음식은 처음 보는 것이어도 늘 맛있으니까.  
현희씨는 우물거리며 전화기를 꺼내들곤 밥풀을 튀기며 보안관에게 뭐라뭐라 잔소리를 시작했다.

"아니, 그 새끼가 아무래도 나한테 일 치를 거 같다니깐요! 네! 지금은 괜찮..(퉤-)괜찮아요. 아니, 밥 먹는 중이라서.  
내일요? 소고기무국이랑 쌀밥이지. 그 비프랑 래디쉬 들어간 거.  
알았어요. 저녁 드셨어요? 네네.  
아, 은발미남씨가 마침 와서. 네. 가게 앞에요.  
얼른 치워주세요. 이번에 제대로 안해주시면 나 진짜 그 새끼 고소한다!"

전화를 끊은 현희씨는 으이구, 못살아 하며 또 한 스푼 가득 떠서 입에 넣는다.  
식당엔 한 동안 둘의 밥 먹는 소리만 들렸다.  
먼저 식사를 마친 비즐라씨가 입가를 닦으며 물었다.

"아는 남자입니까?"  
"네? 아, 아까 그 새끼요? 말도 마세요. 마누라에 애까지 딸린 놈이 뭐하는건지..."  
"좀 위험해보였습니다."  
"괜찮아요. 동네가 작아서 소리지르면 누군가는 꼭 와서 도와줘요."  
"결혼도 했다면서 왜 당신한테 그러는 겁니까?"

잠깐 현희씨의 손이 멈칫 했음을 비즐라씨는 놓치지 않았다.

"촌동네에 혼자 사는 여자라 이거죠. 만만하게 들이대고 치근덕거리고...그러다 한 번 잘 수 있으면 금상첨화고..."

현희씨는 스푼을 탁 내려놓았다.

"아이, 못먹겠네. 기분잡쳤어. 오늘 도와주셨으니까 음식값 안받을께요. 얼른 가세요. 밤새 눈 많이 온대요."

그녀는 비즐라씨에게 눈길을 주지 않고 주방을 들어 간다.  
비즐라씨는 여느 때 계산했던 것과 비슷한 금액의 현금을 올려두고 자리에서 일어났다.  
딸랑 거리는 문소리가 들렸지만 현희씨는 돌아보지 않고 뒷정리를 했다.

현희씨가 가게 문을 잠그고 돌아섰을 때 눈발이 거세지기 시작했다.  
꽁꽁 언 차는 시동이 걸리지 않았고, 취객 뒷처리를 하는 지 보안관도 전화를 안받는다.  
난감해하던 현희씨는 핸들을 잡은 채 멍하니 눈 내리는 차창 밖을 보았다.  
가끔 이대로 자신이 방전돼서 내일이란 게 없었으면 좋겠단 생각을 한다.  
여기서 얼어 죽으면 편안해질까...생각하며, 현희씨는 천천히 한숨을 내쉰다.

똑똑.

"꺄아아아아!!!!!!"

차창을 두드리는 소리에 현희씨가 힘껏 비명을 질렀다.  
좀 유난스러울 정도여서 밖에 선 사람이 더 놀란 것 같다.  
노크하던 손이 그대로 굳어선 멀뚱하게 보는 그에게 현희씨가 소리를 질렀다.

"갑자기 그러면 어떡해요! 놀랐잖아요!"

노크한 게 그렇게 큰 잘못인가 싶어, 비즐라씨는 눈을 껌뻑이며 의아해했다.  
창문을 내린 그녀가 톡 쏘았다.

"은발미남씨 안갔어요? 여기서 뭐 하세요?"  
"당신을 기다리고 있었습니다."  
"왜요?"  
"당신차 바퀴에 체인이 없어서요. 눈 많이 와서 그 상태론 못갑니다."  
"그래서요?"  
"태워줄께요."

비즐라씨의 눈에 미간을 좁히며 노려보는 그녀는 좀 귀여웠다.

'귀엽다고? 이런 게 귀여운 거 맞나?'

아무튼 현희씨는 머뭇거리다 그의 차에 올랐다.  
별 수 있나...차 배터리도 방전됐고 체인도 없지 않은가.  
알고 보니 그의 집은 현희씨의 집 바로 뒷편이어서 크게 실례가 되는 거 같지도 않았다.

"저한테 수작거는 놈이 동네에만 서너 명이에요."  
"인기가 많으시군요."  
"그러게 말이에요. 하여간, 얼굴 이쁜 건 아무 짝에 도움이 안된다니깐."  
"..."  
"왜 대답이 없으세요?"  
"뭐라...말을 해야할 지 모르겠습니다."  
"하! '네, 그렇군요', 뭐 이렇게 받아주면 되는데, 그걸 못해요?"  
"..."

그녀를 쓸쩍 보니 자신에게 눈을 흘기고 있다.  
비즐라씨는 정말 어떻게 반응해야할 지 몰라서 얼굴이 굳어졌고, 운전대를 잡은 손에 저도 모르게 힘이 들어 간다.

"꺄하하하! 농담이에요, 농담! 아휴, 뭘 그렇게 진지하게 받아들여요. 나도 알아요. 나 안이쁜 거."  
"예뻐요."  
"네?"  
"얼굴말입니다. 예뻐요. 당신이 만든 음식도 아주 맛있고요."

두 눈을 동그랗게 뜨고 비즐라씨를 바라보던 현희씨가 묻는다.

"은발미남씨도 저한테 수작거는 거에요?"  
"사실을 말하는 겁니다."

그리곤 그녀의 집에 도착할 때까지 어색한 침묵이 흘렀다.

현희씨의 집은 비즐라씨의 오두막과 비슷했지만 더 아기자기했다.  
바람개비도 몇 개 있고, 화분이랑 예쁜 벤치도 있는 게 누가 봐도 집 주인의 손길이 많이 간 집이었다.  
그녀는 현관 앞에서 여느 때처럼 호쾌하게 인사한다.

"오늘 고마워요! 은발미남씨 도움 많이 받았네요. 그래도 내일 아침밥 공짜론 안줄거에요."  
"..."  
"??"

맑은 눈을 데굴거리며 현희씨가 고개를 모로 꺾었다.

"가셔도 돼요."  
"..."  
"하하하...왜 이러실까..."

조금 난처한 분위기에 그녀가 어색하게 웃었다.

"성기를 걷어 차요."  
"네???"  
"아까 같은 상황에서 말입니다. 보통은 손목을 잡은 다음 이렇게 틀어서-"  
"????"  
"아, 당신 체구에선 힘이 부족할지도 모르겠군요. 아무튼 성기를 차는 게 가장 쉽고 간단하게 물리치는 방법입니다."  
"아...네에..."  
"좀 더 민첩할 자신이 있다면 손을 이렇게-"

그러곤 예고없이 그녀의 손을 덥썩 잡아 모양을 만든다.

"손을 이렇게 해서 여기를-"

비즐라씨는 그녀의 손을 자신의 목에 대고 울대를 누르는 시늉을 한다.

"여길 강하게 치는 겁니다. 손날에 힘주는 거 잊지 말고, 한 번에 정확하게 쳐야 해요."  
"...네...에..."  
"그럼 가보겠습니다. 문 잘 잠그고요."

'또라이인가?'

갸웃하던 현희씨는 아주 잠깐 비즐라씨가 무섭게 느껴진 것도 같았다.  
그리곤 문단속을 평소보다 철저히 했다.

1.Samgyetang is a Korean chicken soup what included ginseng, glutinous rice, jujube and etc.  
2\. Yeot is a Korean traditional sweets like caramel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 일부 잔인하고 성적 수위가 높은 내용이 포함되어 있으며, 영화 폴라의 스포일러가 되는 글임을 알려드립니다.

촌동네 생활 2주차가 끝나간다.  
현희씨의 식당엔 거의 매일 꼭 한 번씩은 들리게 되었고, 오두막 주변 방범 시스템도 완벽하게 설치되었다.  
이제 던칸 비즐라씨는 과거 몸 담았던 뒷세계를 주시하는 동시에 동네 토박이들과 마을 상황을 파악하는 중이다.  
물론 현희씨를 관찰하는 게 제일 재밌는 일이었다.

현희씨는 여전히 동네 부녀회장님이었다.  
특히 동네 사람들 잡무를 도맡는 거 같았는데, 몇몇 교사들을 제외하곤 컴퓨터 사용이 제일 능숙했던 터라 노인들과 기계 공포증을 가진 이들을 대신해 인터넷 쇼핑도 하고 문서 작성도 하고 여러 이메일도 대필해주었다.  
철물점, 농기계점, 식품 가게 등에 붙여진 인쇄물은 거의 그녀의 솜씨였다.  
어떻게 알았냐면, 종이 맨 아래에 현희씨의 식당 이름과 전화번호가 빠짐없이 들어 가 있었으니까.

"일종의 광고죠!"  
"그렇군요."  
"네! 이런 종류의 인쇄물이 필요하면 전화주세요-하는 거죠.  
더불어 이걸 만든 사람은 식당 주인입니다! 이 동네엔 'SUMMER'라는 식당이 있어요-하는! 기발하죠??"  
"수고비는 받습니까?"  
"뭐래, 동네 사람들끼리 그런 걸 왜 받아."

겨울뿐인 시골 동네 식당 이름이 '여름'이란다.  
그래놓고 오는 사람들에게 "윈터커피?" 하고 묻는 그녀가 비즐라씨는 무척 재밌었다.  
식사를 하러 올 때마다 스몰토크를 하다보니 비즐라씨에게 현희씨는 유일한 동네 친구이자 말동무가 되었고, 현희씨에게 비즐라씨는 잘생긴 단골 손님에서 아주 약간은 좀 더 친밀해진 이웃이었다.  
비즐라씨는 이 일상이 무척 마음에 들었다.

 

* * *

 

 

그러다 동네가 난리났다.  
비즐라씨가 시내에 나왔을 때다.  
자연스레 현희씨의 식당으로 향하는데, 그 앞에 꽤 많은 인파가 우르르 몰리는거다.  
그리고 현희씨의 비명 같은 절규가 들렸다.

"올리버!!!!!!눈 떠요, 제발!!!!!!!!!!"

비즐라씨가 패닉에 빠진 열 댓명의 군중을 헤치고 현희씨를 발견했을 때, 그녀는 빙판길에 누워 있는 올리버의 가슴에 심폐소생술을 하고 있었다.  
그게 얼마나 서툰 동작인지, 지금 얼마나 급박한 상황인지를 한 눈에 알아채곤, 그녀를 밀어내자마자 주먹 쥔 손을 힘껏 내리쳤다.

퍼억!!!!!!!!

두툼한 올리버의 몸이 들썩이는 것도 같았다.  
그만큼 굉장한 힘으로 노인의 가슴을 내리친 것이고, 순간, 말라비틀어진 숨 소리가 들리며 올리버가 고개를 움직였다.

"올리버! 올리버!!! 눈 떠요!! 올리버!!!"

사람들의 탄성과 현희씨의 절규 속에서 올리버가 간신히 손을 들어 휘젓는다.  
비즐라씨는 신속하게 코트를 벗어 노인에게 덮어주곤 무시무시한 힘으로 그 몸을 안아 올렸다.

"가게 문 열어요. 안으로 갑시다."

현희씨는 정신없이 고개를 끄덕이며 오열했고, 몇몇은 그를 도와 노인의 다리 하나씩 받쳐 들고 따라왔다.  
그제서야 이 상황의 긴장감이 풀어진다.

10여분 후, 좀 더 큰 이웃 마을의 구조 헬기가 왔다.  
그 전까지 현희씨와 두 명의 이웃은 비즐라씨의 지시에 따라 올리버의 몸을 주무르고 체온을 유지시키느라 분주했다.  
노인은 정신을 차린 상태에서 헬기에 실렸고, 현희씨는 노인의 몇 없는 머리카락을 쓸어주며 울먹거렸다.

"메리앤은 걱정마요. 내가 알아서 챙길께. 올리버, 금방 갈테니까 좀만 참아요. 응?"

눈물콧물 범벅이 되어 멀어지는 헬기에서 눈을 못떼는 그녀를 비즐라씨는 무표정으로 바라보았다.

 

* * *

 

 

밤이 깊었다.  
비즐라씨는 벽난로를 등지고 눈을 감은 채 낡은 암체어에 앉아 있었다.  
그러다 눈을 뜨곤 소리에 집중한다.  
희미한 기척은 숨길 마음도 없는 것 같았고, 무엇보다 아주 형편없었다. 일반인이란 뜻이다.  
엔진 소리가 꺼지고, 점점 커지는 발소리가 문앞에서 멈췄다.  
퉁퉁퉁 하며 문을 두드리는데, 그래도 비즐라씨는 프로니까 뒤로 숨긴 손에 총을 쥐고 문을 열었다.  
두 눈이 붓고 입술이 바짝 마른 현희씨가 무언가를 들고 서 있다.  
조심스레 내미는 것에서 달콤하고 고소한 냄새가 난다.

"메리앤의 파이에요. 이 동네에선 귀한 배를 아낌없이 넣었어요. 메리앤이 너무 고맙다고..."

그러면서 그녀가 또 울먹울먹 하니, 비즐라씨는 문을 좀 더 열고 공간을 내어 준다.  
뜻을 알아챈 현희씨가 머뭇거리며 들어왔다.

둘은 마주 앉아 말없이 파이를 먹었다.

"아주 맛있군요."  
"메리앤의 파이는 동네에서 유명해요."

현희씨의 손이 달달달 떨고 있는 것을 본 비즐라씨는 조용히 그 손을 잡아 주었다.  
그의 손은 좀 거칠었지만 따뜻했고, 자신의 손을 다 덮을 만큼 크고 힘이 있어서, 현희씨는 품에 안긴 것처럼 조금 안락함을 느꼈다.  
겨우 손 하나 잡힌 거에 말이다.

"10년 전에 이 동네에 처음 왔을 때...아무도 식당에 와 주지 않았어요.  
외모부터 다른 낯선 여자가 듣도보도 못한 음식을 판다니깐 모두 구경만 했죠.  
살려면...여기서 살기로 마음먹었으니까 어떻게든 이 사람들 속에 들어가야 했어요.  
웃고, 먼저 인사하고, 무료 시식회도 하고...물론 대부분 버려야 했지만요."

현희씨가 힘없이 웃는다.

"올리버가 잔뜩 취해서 김밥 하나를 집어 먹는데...구경하는 사람들 눈빛이 다...저 영감 독살당한다 싶은 뭐 그런 거였어요. 하하...  
그리고 삼계탕 한 스푼 떠 먹고는...이 노인네가 사람들한테 욕을 욕을 하면서...  
지랄맞게 맛있는 거를 왜 자기한테 숨겼냐고 사람들한테 욕을..."

그리곤 눈가를 스윽 닦는다.

"올리버 덕분에 정착할 수 있었어요."

현희씨는 고개를 들어 비즐라씨를 바라봤다.

"은발미남씨, 이름이 뭐에요?"  
"던칸...이라고 불러요."  
"던칸...던칸...제 이름은 '한, 현, 희'에요."

던칸이 고개를 갸웃하며 미소지었다.

"조금 어려운 이름이군요."  
"하하...알아요. 그냥 다른 사람들처럼 편하게 '한'이나 '희'라고 부르시면 돼요."  
"허니...는 어때요?"  
"으...그건 너무...우리 사이에 허니~하는 건 좀 그렇지 않아요?"  
"다른 사람들에게도 허니라고 부르게 하면 돼죠. 진짜 이름과 비슷하기도 하고, 무엇보다 당신은 이 마을 사람들에게 꿀과 같은 존재니까요."  
"제가요?"  
"네. 있으면...뭐랄까...더 부드럽고 달콤하고 향긋한 풍미를 주는 존재랄까요."

무뚝뚝하고 묵직한 비즐라씨의 입에서 저런 미사여구가 나오니 좀 당황스럽지만, 현희씨는 그가 지어 준 '허니'라는 애칭이 마음에 들었다.  
허니...허니...가만히 읊조리던 그녀는 그제야 미소를 짓는다.

"고마워요, 던칸."  
"별 말씀을, 허니."

조금 멋쩍은 허니가 슬며시 손을 빼곤 자리에서 일어난다.

"너무 늦어서...갑자기 와서 죄송해요. 메리앤에게 다시 가야 해요. 내일 아침에 병원에 모셔다 드릴거거든요. 그릇은 나중에 가지러 올께요."

조금 서두르듯 코트를 집어 입고 목도리를 두르는데, 던칸이 갑자기 허니의 손목을 잡는다.  
의아하게 올려다보는 허니는 속으로 철렁 했다.  
그녀는 어린애가 아니다. 서른이 넘었고, 결혼에 버금가는 동거도 해본 어른 여자다.  
이 숨막히는 분위기가 농염한 색기를 머금고 있다는 것 정도는 충분히 알았고, 던칸은, 이제 50살이 된 그도 의도를 숨길 마음이 없는 어른이었다.  
그도 허니가 눈치채고 있다는 것을 안다.  
이제 남은 것은 그녀의 선택일 뿐.

"...메리앤이..."  
"조금 늦어도 괜찮을겁니다."

허니의 시선이 불안하게 떨렸다.

"수작걸지 않는다고...그랬잖아요."  
"예쁘다 했고, 사실을 말하는 거라 했지, 수작걸지 않는다고 말한 적은 없습니다."

허니는 동요했다.  
그녀는 오늘 아버지 같은 사람을 잃을 뻔 했고, 자신을 잡고 있는 사람은 은인이었다.  
심한 감정의 소용돌이를 겪었으니 자신이 정상적인 판단을 할 수 없다하면 그 누구도 뭐라 못하겠지...그녀는 지금 위로와 안정이 필요하니까.  
게다가 그는 굉장히 잘생겼고, 외모를 떠나 말투와 행동이 그녀의 취향이었기에 호감이 있었음을 인정해야했다.  
그러나.  
그래도.  
그녀는 망설였다.

"이 상태에선...나중에 후회하게 될 거에요."  
"난 후회하지 않습니다."  
"전 하겠죠."  
"..."  
"그리고 무너질거에요. 던칸, 이제와서 나...그럴 순 없어요."

던칸은 여전히 허니의 손목을 잡고 있다.  
놓아주기는 커녕 되려 힘이 들어가니, 이어지는 긴장과 정적에 숨이 막힐 지경이다.  
잠시 후, 그가 허니를 힘껏 잡아당겼다.

뭐라 소리도 못내고 끌려 가자마자 그의 입술이 덮쳐 왔다.  
고개가 뒤로 꺾이는 것을 강하게 받쳐주며 허리를 끌어안은 그는 잡아먹을 듯이 허니의 입술을 탐했다.  
그의 입술이 허니의 도톰한 입술을 빨아 당겼고, 뜨겁고 미끈한 혀가 예고없이 쑥 들어왔다.  
입술이 물리고 혀가 감기고 무턱대고 짓이겨지는 바람에 이도 부딪혔다.  
허니는 두 팔을 허우적거리며 벗어나려 했지만 던칸은 거목 마냥 꿈쩍하지 않고 허니의 입술을 빨아 댔다.  
그의 혀는 구렁이처럼 허니의 입안을 뒤적였다.  
이건 달콤쌉싸름한 키스와는 거리가 먼, 성욕에 눈 먼 자의 거침없는 공격이었다.

"흐읍...! 으..음..!!"

코로 들이마시는 숨으로는 한참 부족한 허니가 제 입술을 빨아대는 던칸의 어깨를 마구 치자, 그가 재빨리 고개를 숙여 그녀의 목을 문다.

"허..ㄱ!!"

뒷덜미를 받치고 있는 손은 단단했다.  
그녀의 허리도 답답할 정도로 묶인 상태였다.  
그는 숨소리 한 번 내지 않으며 허니의 목덜미에 울혈이 생기도록 빨아들였다.

"아..아아..!!"

신음과도 같은 허니의 목소리는 던칸을 자극할뿐이다.  
그는 입을 떼고 혀를 내어 목 아래에서부터 귀까지 한 번에 핥아 올렸다.

"ㅎ..ㅣ익...!!!"

들이쉬는 허니의 숨소리는 분명히 성적 자극에 반응하는 것이다.  
그걸 놓칠 리 없는 던칸이 속삭였다.

"허니, 당신 정말 맛있어."

 

허니는 빠르고 강한 던칸의 리드에 당황하고 겁 먹었지만 크게 반항하진 않았다.  
위로와 안정이 필요한 상황인 건 분명 맞지만, 그것보다 그녀는 오랜 시간... 무척 외로웠다.  
꼭 섹스를 말하는 게 아니다.  
누군가의 온기를 느끼고 피부가 닿고 품에 안기는 것이 필요했다.  
지난 10년 동안 홀로 지낸 허니의 속은 말라비틀어지기 직전이었다.  
더 크게 웃고 아무에게나 말 걸고 바쁘게 뛰어 다니는 것도 바스라져 사라지지 않으려는 나름의 발악이었던 것이다.  
그래서 던칸이 예고없이 그녀의 바지 속에 손을 집어 넣었을 때도 필사적으로 몸부림치진 못했다.  
성욕이 넘친다기 보단, 차가운 자신의 살을 데우는 뜨거운 그의 피부가 아찔했던 거다.  
안되는데 하며 주저하면서도 완전히 거부할 수 없었다.  
오늘의 소동으로 허니가 약해진 게 아니라, 오늘의 소동이 위태했던 허니를 툭 친 것 뿐이다, 마침내 무너질 수 있도록.

짐승 같은 키스로 허니의 입술을 물고 헤집던 던칸은 동시에 허니의 아래에 손가락 하나를 넣었다.  
그녀가 준비되도록 어루만지거나 기다려주는 것 따윈 없었다.  
굵고 긴 손가락이 강제로 비집고 들어오자 허니는 허벅지를 붙이며 약하게나마 저항했지만, 던칸이 허니의 허리춤을 잡고 벽에 밀어붙인 후 다리 하나를 끼워 넣자 힘없이 받아들여야 했다.

"으읏..!!아...아프...!!!으..!"

던칸은 배려없는 손놀림으로 질구를 드나들며 귓가를 물은 채 속삭였다.

"힘 빼는 게 좋을거야."

신체반응은 솔직했다.  
조금씩 젖어드는 것을 느끼며 던칸은 손가락 하나를 더 넣었고, "히익!" 하는 소리와 함께 허니의 허리가 휘어진다.  
그녀의 바지와 팬티를 허벅지까지 확 끌어내린 던칸은, 이번엔 윗옷 속을 탐했다.  
브라를 착용하지 않은 말캉한 가슴을 한 번에 움켜쥐곤 그녀의 신음 소리와 의미없는 저항을 감상한다.  
차갑게 내려보면서 던칸은 생각했다.  
즐겁다고.

"반응하는군. 좋은가?"

유두를 비틀어쥐고 아래의 손가락을 더 깊이 넣어 자궁 둘레를 훑는다.

"으..으응! 그...러지마..요, 제발..! 흐읏!"

거칠게 숨 쉬며 신음하고 애원하는 허니와 달리 던칸의 호흡은 조금도 거칠어지지 않았다.  
서서히 젖어드는 자신의 손을 느끼며, 두 손가락은 구멍에 넣은 채 밖에 남은 손바닥으로 아래를 넓게 문지른다.  
어딘가의 스팟에 그의 손바닥이 닿을 때마다 그녀는 자지러졌다.  
허니는 두 손으로 자신의 아래를 농락하는 던칸의 손목을 붙들어 빼려 했고, 이것은 최후의 저항이었다.  
몸이 점점 달아올랐고, 그가 주무르는 가슴은 아팠고, 아래의 자극은 정점을 향해 간다.  
그 반복적인 자극은 속도를 냈고, 허니는 마침내 교성 섞인 신음을 토했다.

"으...으으......으앙...!앙!!!아아 ㅇ!!!!"

애액에 흥건하게 젖은 던칸의 손은 꿈틀대는 그녀의 오르가즘을 적나라하게 느낄 수 있었다.

"이렇게 쉬워서야, 원..."

그건 비아냥도, 놀림도, 감탄도 아니었다.  
속절없이 잡힌 사냥감에 만족하는 야수의 중얼거림이다.

허니는 약간이나마 남아 있던 두려움을 놓아 버리고 말았다.  
낡고 볼품없는 테이블에 엎어져 속절없이 흔들리기 시작했다.  
언제 옷이 벗겨졌는지, 그가 콘돔은 끼고 있는 지는 물론 메리앤에게 금방 온다고 했던 약속도 잊어버리고 말았다.  
그녀를 엎어놓고 뒤에서 내리 누르는 던칸은 다시 한 번 아래를 헤집기 시작했다.  
여전히 좁았으니까.  
두 손가락이 드나드는 것에 맞추어 허니의 아래가 꽉 물고 자꾸만 조이자, 그녀의 목을 움켜잡곤 상체을 세운다.  
그리곤 어깨를 물며 으르렁 댔다.

"힘 빼. 당신 그러다 다쳐."  
"아..! 아..! 아아으.....으응..!"

물이 넘치는 것만으로는 부족했지만 던칸은 더 기다리지 않았다.  
그의 손가락이 빠져나가는 동시에 어둡게 성난 성기가 들어왔다.

"미치겠군. 너무 좁아."  
"아...악..!!!"

어쩌면 이건 폭력일지도 모른다.  
대단히 폭력적인 섹스였지만 비명을 지르면서도 물러서지 않는 허니는 던칸의 마음에 쏙 들었다.  
그는 못을 박듯 두어 번의 강한 허릿짓을 했고, 완전히 다 들어가지 않았어도 성기의 끝은 그녀의 가장 깊숙한 곳에 닿았다.  
과거의 그 누구도 닿지 못했던 곳이다.

"안돼요! 더는..! 던칸! 아..악...! 아...파! 으으..응!"  
"더. 아직 더."

허니의 두 가슴을 움켜 잡고 그녀의 상체를 완전히 세운 던칸은 거침없는 허릿짓을 했다.  
퍽퍽!거리는 소리는 여전히 폭력성을 띄었고, 덜덜 떨리는 허벅지에 간신히 힘을 주고 선 허니는 눈물 범벅이었다.

"던칸! 그...만! 으으으아...아! ...아앙!!"

무자비한 섹스는 침대로 이어졌다.  
보드라운 허니의 전신은 물어뜯기고 빨리고 강한 악력에 멍들어갔고, 그녀의 아래는...그의 성기로 인해 마구 쑤셔졌다.

"이렇게...여기...그렇군. 여길 이렇게 하면...좋아하는군. 그렇지?"  
"히익....! 으으응...그..만! 아...아앙!"  
"그만이라니. 당신 보지는 원하는 거 같은데? 이렇게 탐욕스러운 보지를 가졌다니 놀랍군."

"더...못해요, 제발! 아으응..!!!"  
"거짓말. 당신, 물이 넘친다고. 허벅지까지 다 젖은 거 알아?"

그가 몇 번의 사정을 했는 지 허니는 알 수 없었다.  
그저 까무라치기 직전마다 전신을 강타하는 오르가즘에 비명을 질러야 했고, 자신도 모르게 던칸의 등을, 팔뚝을 긁어 내리며 매달렸다.  
그는 지치지 않았다.  
호흡도 가빠지지 않았고, 연신 으르렁 대며 그녀를 탐했고 먹어치웠다.

"허니, 당신 정말 맛있는 여자야."  
"그..그만! 아앙..! 아아앙!"  
"아직도 이렇게 조이다니...당신이 내 좆을 물고 놓아주질 않아. 그렇지?"  
"제발..! 으으응! 던칸!"  
"하아...그만 조이라고."

그렇게 거칠게 흔들리는 허니와 그녀의 아랫배가 경련할 정도로 쳐올리는 던칸이 바닥으로 떨어졌으나 행위는 멈추지 않았다.  
허니는 더 이상 소리 지를 수 없을 만큼 목이 쉬어버렸고, 그녀가 정신을 잃어가는 것 따위 상관하지 않고 성난 제 것을 쑤셔대는 던칸은 속도를 올렸다.  
허니의 등과 자신의 무릎이 바닥에 쓸려 피가 날 정도로 무섭게 쑤셔대던 던칸이 마지막 사정을 앞두고 허니의 목을 움켜잡았다.  
그의 손목을 다급하게 잡은 허니가 최후의 쾌락과 공포에 이성을 잃은 찰나, 던칸은 그녀의 가장 깊숙한 곳에 사정했다.

던칸과 허니의 나신이 정액과 애액과 땀으로 번들거렸다.

 

* * *

 

 

허니가 눈을 떴다.  
타닥 타닥 거리는 모닥불 소리와 창밖에서 휘몰아치는 바람 소리가 들린다.  
깊은 밤인 것 같다.  
두어 번 더 눈을 깜빡이며 상황을 파악하던 그녀는 곧 피가 식는 느낌이 뭔지 알았다.  
자신은 던칸의 침대에 누워 있는거다!  
그는 자신에게 팔 베개를 해준 채 등 뒤에서 껴안고 있었다.  
숨소리는 들리지 않았지만 규칙있게 오르내리는 진동으로 보아 잠든 채인 거 같았다.  
자신이 던칸의 품 안에 있다는 것도 놀라웠지만 둘 다 알몸이라는 데에 환장할 지경이었다.  
허니는 정말 정말 사색이 되어 아주 천천히, 생애 가장 조심스러운 동작으로, 제 허리에 둘러 진 그의 팔을 들어내곤 침대 밖으로 빠져 나왔다.  
온몸이, 특히 허리와 그 아래가 너무 아파서 소리를 지를 뻔 했지만 두 손으로 입을 틀어막고 간신히 참았다.  
테이블 위에 그녀의 옷이 반듯하게 개어 있었다.  
옷을 입으면서 깨달은 것도 있었는데, 잇자국이나 울혈이 가득한 거 빼곤 자신의 몸이 매우 깨끗하다는 것이다.  
마치 샤워한 사람처럼.  
은은한 로션 냄새도 났다.  
던칸의 세심함에 조금 당황했지만 지금 당장은 도망치고 싶었다.  
도저히 맨 정신으로 마주할 자신이 없었으니까.  
도둑고양이 마냥 살금 살금 밖으로 나와 차 시동을 켜면서 허니는 쉬지 않고 중얼거렸다.

"미친년! 미쳤나봐! 내가 미쳤지! 아이고, 이 미친년아!!!"

엔진 소리에 그는 분명히 눈을 떴을 게다.  
그러거나 말거나...그녀는 나 몰라라 하고는 재빠르게 차를 몰아 도망쳤다.  
물론 던칸은 그녀가 몸을 일으키는 순간부터 이미 깨어 있었다.


	3. Chapter 3

이틀 정도 지났을까.  
현희씨의 식당 문에 걸린 푯말은 close였고, 그 아래에 작게 '올리버와 함께 곧 돌아올 것임!'이라고 손글씨가 적혀 있다.  
현희씨의 집도 빈 상태지만 마을 사람들이나 비즐라씨는 걱정하지 않았다.  
그녀는 올리버의 아내인 메리앤과 지내면서 매일 이웃 마을 병원으로 출퇴근을 했고, 메리앤을 대신하느라 시내에 자주 모습을 보였으니까.  
여전히 화통 삶아 먹은 듯한 목청으로 사람들에게 안부를 물었고, 이웃 마을 뉴스를 전했으며, 올리버와 메리앤의 상황을 알렸다.  
특히 올리버에 대한 얘기가 나올 때에 사람들은 잊지 않고 비즐라씨의 응급처치에 찬사를 보냈는데, 허니는 그 대목에선 얼굴이 발갛게 되어 억지 웃음을 지어야 했다.  
비즐라씨와 현희씨가 마주칠 순간도 꽤 있었다만, 현희씨는 그때마다 도망치기 바빴다.  
영원히 이럴 수는 없다는 걸 알지만 당장은 그를 볼 자신이 없었기 때문이다.  
그를 생각하기만 해도 그날 밤의 격렬한 섹스가 자동으로 떠올라 저도 모르게 부르르 몸이 떨렸다.  
아무튼 지금은 절대 마주칠 수 없었다.  
비즐라씨는 어땠냐면, 그는 굉장히 여유로웠다.  
품 안에서 몰래 빠져나가던 현희씨를 보아하니 앞으로의 행동도 짐작되었다.  
때문에 억지로 다가가지 않고 시간을 두기로 했으며, 그 사이 그녀의 빈 집을 돌봤다.  
장작을 패어 가득 쌓아 두기도 했고, 길가의 눈도 꼬박꼬박 쓸었다.  
집으로 들어가는 거야 쉬운 일이었지만 그렇게 하지는 않았고, 대신 바깥쪽 창틀을 손보거나 물탱크와 수도 파이프가 얼어 터지지 않도록 정비했다.  
겸사겸사 집 주변에 보안 시설을 설치한 건 당분간 비밀이다.

마침내 올리버가 돌아왔다.  
여전히 툴툴 거리고 술을 찾는 노인은 뭔 구경거리 났냐고 버럭 했지만, 자신을 환영하는 동네 사람들이 싫지는 않은 눈치다.  
한 번의 심장마비가 거동에 영구적인 불편함을 남기긴 했지만, 그는 상황에 불평하지 않았다.  
메리앤과 현희씨의 잔소리 빼곤 말이다.  
다시 현희씨의 식당이 문을 열었고, 촌동네의 삶은 여전히 촌스럽게 흘러갔다.

어느 날 밤, 내일은 식당엘 들러야겠다고 생각하던 비즐라씨는 멀리서부터 다가오는 차를 발견한다.  
보안관의 차였다.  
비즐라씨의 집앞에서 멈춘 차에서 보안관과 현희씨가 내린다.

퉁퉁퉁. 비즐라씨는 의외의 방문자들에게 문을 열어주곤 평소처럼 무미건조한 인사를 건넸다.

"안녕하십니까, 보안관님. 그리고 미스 한."

보안관은 특유의 너털웃음으로 인사를 받았지만 현희씨는 바닥만 보며 고개를 조금 까딱 했다.

"정식으로 인사하는 건 처음이군요! 던칸 비즐라씨 맞으시죠?"  
"네 그렇습니다."  
"일전에 올리버 콕씨가 심장마비로 쓰러지셨을 때 침착하게 응급처치를 해주셨다고 들었습니다."

그러면서 장황하게 하는 말인 즉, 비즐라씨가 마을 사람들에게 응급처치 기술을 알려주면 어떻겠느냐는 거다.  
학교 강당에서 하루 날 잡고 모여 강의를 해달라는 정중한 부탁이었다.  
사실 조그마한 가정의학과 수준의 진료실과 늙은 의사 한 명이 전부인 동네인지라 그의 활약은 굉장한 화제였다.

"여기 있는 미스 한과 친한 사이시라고요?"  
"제가요?"

비즐라씨는 재미있다는 듯이 미소 지으며 현희씨를 내려봤지만, 그녀는 여전히 바닥만 보며 입술을 물고 있었다.

"사람들이 모두 미스 한과 함께 가면 비즐라씨를 설득할 수 있을 거라 말하더군요.  
하하하! 하긴 이 동네 마당발은 제가 아니라 미스 한이거든요. 이미 눈치채셨겠지만요.  
미스 한이 없으면 동네 일이 마비가 된다니까요. 하하하하하하!!!

비즐라씨가 너털웃음을 터트리는 보안관에게 마지못해 강의를 하겠노라 했을 때, 갑작스레 무전이 왔다.  
보안관은 서둘러 자리를 떠야 했고, 집이 바로 옆이니 데려다주지 않아도 된다며 가시라고 말하는 현희씨는 울고 싶었다.  
멀어지는 보안관의 차를 보다 개미 목소리로 "그럼 저도 이만..."하며 물러서려는데, 비즐라씨가 그 큰 몸으로 막고 선다.

"허니."  
"그...그냥 '한'...이나 '희'라고 부르시면 되는데..."

안절부절 하며 눈동자를 굴리고 손가락을 꼼지락 거리던 현희씨는 더 이상 피할 수 없음을 알고 선수치기로 했다.

"죄송해요!"  
"???"  
"그날 밤...이요. 제가 잠깐 이성을 잃었어요. 은발미남씨를 탓할 마음은 조금도 없고요, 모든 게 다 제 탓이에요."  
"..."  
"그리고 더할 나위 없이 완벽한 섹스였어요!"  
"네?"  
"섹스는 좋았다고요! 은발미남씨의 정력과 기술에 감탄했다는 걸 말씀드리고 싶고요, 또...그러니까, 앞으론 절대 그럴 일은 없을 거에요."  
"..."  
"우리 사이의 일은 우리끼리만 알고 있는 걸로 해주실거라 믿어요.  
저는 타지에서 혼자 정착하느라 힘들었던 사람이니까 이 점 꼭 기억해주셨으면 좋겠고요, 이 동네에서 살기 힘들어지면 갈 데도 없거든요.  
불쌍한 노처녀 굵어 죽게 하실 분은 아니죠? 저도 은발미남씨에 대해 언제나처럼 좋은 이야기만 할께요.  
그럼 이만, 가볼께요!"

그의 눈도 못마주치고 저 멀리 어딘가에 시선을 고정시킨 채 혼자 다다다다 쏟아 낸 현희씨는 이쯤에서 도망가려고 했다.  
획 몸을 돌려 달리려는데, 비즐라씨가 그날 밤처럼 또 손목을 잡는 거다.  
현희씨는 몹시 당황했다.

"오...왜에..요?"  
"괜찮았습니까?"  
"???"  
"..."  
"와,완벽했다니깐 그러네...요."  
"뭐가요?"  
"그...섹...스...요."  
"난 당신 몸이 괜찮았는 지를 묻는 겁니다만."

현희씨의 얼굴이 화끈 달아올랐다.

"아니, 이 양반이! 사람을 놀려도 유분수지!"  
"묻지도 않았는데 자진해서 얘기할 정도로 만족스러웠다니, 영광이군요. 한 번 더 할까요?"  
"미쳤나봐! 내가 그렇게 쉬워 보여요?!?"  
"당신, 아주 맛있었습니다. "  
"허어! 기가 막혀, 정말! 안그래도 온몸이 뜯겨서 아직도 상처투성이인데! 어! 진짜 잡아드시려나봐! 뭐 이런 미친놈이 있어!"

현희씨는 고래고래 소리를 지른 후 그의 손에서 매몰차게 벗어나 집을 향해 뛰었다.  
창피하고 민망하고 어색하고 무서운 마음이 컸기에 목소리도 우렁찼던거다.  
그런 현희씨를 더는 붙잡지 않은 비즐라씨는 그녀가 무사히 집으로 들어 가 불이 켜지는 것을 확인한 다음에야 돌아섰다.

 

* * *

 

 

던칸 비즐라씨는 항상 같은 모습이었다.  
두툼한 터틀넥에 모직 바지, 그 위에 양모가 덧대어진 자켓이나 묵직한 캐시미어 코트를 입곤 했다.  
은발미남씨-라는 별명에 맞게 그의 트레이드 마크인 은발은 아무렇게나 흩날렸지만, 남성미가 듬뿍 담긴 이목구비가 훤해서 그것마저 멋스러웠다.  
심지어 덥수룩한 수염도 섹시하다며 동네 몇몇 여자들은 그가 등장하는 날이면 아주 난리가 났다.

그랬던 그가.

수트를 입고 면도를 하고 은발을 곱게 빗어 넘긴 채 나타났다.  
늘 보던 코트는 팔에 걸친 채, 이제 막 담배를 꺼내 물었다.  
잠시 잠깐 넋이 나갔던 현희씨는 그가 라이터 뚜껑을 딸칵 열 때에야 정신이 번쩍 들었어선, 후다닥 뛰어 팔뚝을 찰싹 쳤다.

"이 아저씨가 미쳤나봐! 여기 학교에요!"  
"아..."  
"아?? 아, 라니! 미쳤어, 정말! 지금 강당에 애들도 잔뜩 와 있는데!"  
"그렇군요."

비즐라씨는 어깨를 으쓱했다.  
쭈삣거리며 강당 입구로 그를 안내하면서 연신 힐끗거리는 현희씨를 그가 모를 리 없다.

"보안관님께서 마련하신 정식 강의라서 신경썼습니다. 괜찮나요?"  
"뭐래..."

얼굴이 조금 달구어진 현희씨가 속도를 내어 앞서 가버리는 것을 그는 물끄러미 바라보기만 했다.

"빨리 오세요. 다들 기다려요."  
"..."  
"왜요?"  
"..."

강당 문에 난 창으로 안쪽을 보니 꽤 많은 사람들이 모여 있었다.  
이웃 마을에서 얻어 온 더미도 눕혀 있고, 작은 응급 심장자동충격기도 있다.  
습관적으로 비상구와 창문 등을 확인하며 내부를 훑는 비즐라씨가 말했다.

"정말 괜찮은 지 궁금하군요."  
"아, 또! 그만해요! 그게 언제 적 일인데!"

목소리는 낮추었지만 현희씨는 너무 당황하여 발끈했다.  
내부 파악을 끝낸 비즐라씨가 고개를 갸웃하며 그녀를 돌아본다.

"왜 화를 내는 겁니까? 오늘 내 모습이 화를 낼 정도로 괜찮지 않은가요?"

그 질문이 그 질문이 아니었구나...당했다...싶은 망연자실한 표정으로 현희씨가 어금니를 꽉 물었다.

"으즈...즈을...으을리는 그 긑으여."  
"고맙습니다."

여전히 표정이 없는 비즐라씨는 그제서야 강당에 들어 서고, 현희씨는 속으로 욕을 욕을 했다.  
자기 자신에게.

'미친년...내가 미친년이지...어휴...'

 

 

비즐라씨의 강의 주제는 응급처치였다.  
일전에 올리버의 심장이 멈추었을 때 보여 준 것 외에 여러 상황에 맞는 응급처치를 많이 알고 있는거다.  
더미를 상대로 심폐소생술 시범을 보이다가 너무 힘을 세게 준 바람에 안쪽에서 우직-하는 소리가 들렸는데,  
늙은 의사가 살펴보더니 한다는 말에 몇몇 사람들이 흠칫 했다.

"진짜 사람이었으면 심장이 파열됐겠어요. 헛헛헛."

"그래서 잘못된 심폐소생술은 물론 응급처지 실패 사례에 대한 자료를 준비해왔습니다.  
물론 제가 지금 알려드린 방법대로만 하면 됩니다만, 여기 사진을 좀 전달해주시겠습니까?  
자, 이 사진은 칼에 베인 상처에 스템플러를 사용하여 내장이 쏟아지지 않도록 응급처치를 한 것인데요,  
소독을 하지 않아 썩어가는 과정을 3일 동안 찍은 것입니다."

사람들은 진저리를 쳤고, 마을 10대들은 "졸라 멋져!"하며 그 어느 때보다 집중했다.

"그리고 이것이 심폐소생술을 잘못한 경우의 사진인데요,  
망설임없이 힘을 주어야 한다고 제가 말씀드렸는데, 이건 운이 좋지 않아 부러진 갈비뼈가 심장을 뚫은 경우입니다."

아, 물론 그건 비즐라씨가 타켓의 옆구리에 손날을 찔러 넣어 갈비뼈를 잡고 심장을 뚫은 증거 사진이었다.  
사진을 전송해야 회사로부터 입금이 되니까 이런저런 자료가 많았던 것이다.  
20명 남짓 모인 강당의 분위기는 오묘했다.  
보안관과 늙은 의사가 당황하며 어떤 일을 했기에 이런 걸 다...라고 넌즈시 물었다.

"죽음에 관한...일을 했습니다."  
"네? 병원이나 장의 업체 같은 거 말씀인가요?"  
"장의사의 일종인데, 국제장의사랄까요. 다른 나라에서 죽은 사람들의 처리를 맡았습니다."  
"아아...특별하네요."

비즐라씨의 강의는 양질의 응급처치술을 담고 있었지만,  
최후에 사람들의 기억에 남은 것은 구역질 나는 시체 사진들과 섹시함이 넘쳤던 그의 외모 뿐이었다.

 

 

강의를 마친 비즐라씨가 저녁 식사를 해결하기 위해 현희씨의 식당에 들렀다.  
모두들 평범한 식사를 즐기고 있었고, 시선은 모두 오래된 브라운관 TV를 향해 있었다.  
늘 앉던 자리에 앉자마자 현희씨는 버릇대로 주문서를 작성하며 걸어 온다.

"장을 못봐서 오늘은 쏘세지, 베이크트빈, 계란 밖에 없어요."

눈도 마주치지 않고 주문서를 내려 놓는다.  
음식을 가져다 주면서도 냉랭한 분위기다.  
평소에 듣던 상쾌한 웃음 소리도 없다.  
비즐라씨도 별 반응없이 식사를 했고, 언제나처럼 테이블 위에 현금을 올려 둔 채 조용히 사라진다.  
한참을 주방에서 달그락 거리던 현희씨가 그제야 바(bar)로 나오니, 얼굴이 벌건 올리버가 슬쩍 물었다.

"둘이 싸웠냐?"  
"뭐가요?"  
"저 머리허연놈이랑 싸웠냐고."  
"영감탱이가 뭐래. 내가 그 사람이랑 무슨 사이라고."  
"무슨 사이 아닌데 왜 뚱해있냐?"  
"나 지금 생리중이라 피곤하거든요. 쓸데없는 소리 말고 빨리 들어가셔요, 쫌."  
"너 요새 이상허다."  
"뭐가, 또?"  
"웃지도 않고, 너네 나라 음식도 안해주고. 죽을 고비 넘긴 건 난데, 왜 니가 똥씹은 표정이냐?"  
"술 좀 그만 드시랬지! 어디서 술을 구해마신건데? 존이 또 몰래 준 거 아니에요?"  
"아, 시끄러. 안에서는 마누라 잔소리, 밖에서는 니 잔소리. 아우 시끄러워 못살겠다."

툴툴 거리는 올리버를 무시하며 비즐라씨가 앉았던 자리를 치우는 현희씨는 이 불편함이 정말 싫었다.  
자신은 후회할 거라고 제 입으로 말해 놓고 그 남자와 격렬한 섹스를 했다.  
생각할수록 후회되고 자꾸 울적해지려고 해서...이 상황이 정말 싫었다.

 

* * *

 

 

현희씨의 식당 비하이브가 문을 닫은 것은 두 번째였다.  
10년 전 이 마을에 홀로 들어 와 식당을 개업한 이래로 올리버가 쓰러졌을 때 한 번, 그리고 이번에 아무 이유없이 또 한 번.  
이유도 안적혀있고 close만 붙은 가게를 보며 사람들은 걱정하기 시작했다.

"몸살이 나서 그래요. 마침 생리랑 겹쳐서. 응. 괜찮아요, 약 있어요.  
나무? 많지. 몰라, 그때 병원다닐 때 누가 쌓아놨더라고.  
올리버 간병 잘했다고 하늘에서 주셨나봐요. 크크크...네, 따뜻하게 불 많이 피우고 있으니까 걱정마세요.  
식당? 이번 주만 쉬고 열께요. 사람들한테 안부전해줘요. "

통화를 끝내고 현희씨는 다시 벽난로 앞에 쭈구려 앉았다.  
메리앤에게 말해두었으니 곧 동네에 다 전해질 거다.  
이번 주만...이번 주만 좀 쉬고 다시 열심히 살아야지...그녀는 10년만의 휴가를 보내는 거라 여기기로 했다.

실은 몸도 아프지만 마음이 더 큰 문제였다.  
그냥 화끈한 원나잇 했다 치면 되는 건데, 실제로 젊은 날에 그래보기도 했으니까, 근데 이번엔 그게 안되는거다.  
늙어서 그런가, 이제 겨우 서른 넘겼는데 벌써 갱년기가 오나 싶었다.  
그날 밤이 자꾸 생각나거나 또 하고 싶다거나 그런 건 아니었다.  
그냥 마음이 가라앉는다.  
현희씨는 침낭 속으로 기어 들어가며 타들어가는 장작을 하염없이 바라 봤다.  
흐느낌도 없이 눈물이 주룩 내리자 대충 소매로 슥슥 문질렀다.

"내가 우울증이 생기나...못살아...어휴..."

몸을 잔뜩 웅크리고 한참을 훌쩍이다 깊은 밤이 되어서야 잠이 들었다.

 

 

탁탁...타다다닥...

벽난로 불이 꺼질 때가 됐는데...잠결에 그런 생각이 들었는데, 귀에 들리는 소리는 아니었다.  
나무 타는 소리와 따뜻한 온기가 멈추질 않았다.  
하도 울어서 눈이 부었는 지 눈꺼풀이 도저히 떠 지지가 않아 현희씨는 다시 까무룩 잠들었다.  
잠결에 침낭이 좀 더 묵직해진 것도 같다 느끼며 또 한 번 뒤척이는데, 누가 머리카락을 쓸어 준다.

'감기가 나을라나, 내가 이런 꿈도 다 꾸네...좋아...계속 만져줘...나 외로워...'

현희씨는 그제서야 완전히 깊은 잠에 들 수 있었다.

그리고 비즐라씨는 강아지 마냥 으응-대며 미소짓던 그녀가 침낭 속으로 더 파고 들어가는 모습을 가만히 지켜보고 있었다.

 

 

비즐라씨는 평소처럼 낡은 의자에 앉아 있었다.  
무언가 착찹한 기분이 든다.  
동트기 직전, 현희씨가 깰 때까지 불이 꺼지지 않게 마지막으로 장작 몇 개를 더 넣어 놓고 조용히 집으로 왔는데, 이상하게 잠이 안온다.

그는 3일 째 잠긴 식당을 보며 의아했다.  
멀리서 보이는 현희씨의 오두막은 밤이면 어김없이 불이 켜졌고, 굴뚝에서 연기도 계속 올라왔으니 어디 간 건 아니란 뜻이다.  
헌데 마을 사람들이 수근거릴 정도로 코빼기도 안보이니 무슨 꿍꿍이인가 싶었다.  
보통 사람들이라면 그걸 '걱정'이라고 부를테지만 비즐라씨의 세계에선 '동태 파악'이라 불렀다.  
그래서 그는 현희씨가 잠든 틈에 조용히 침입하여 살피게 된거다.

벽난로 앞 바닥에 침낭 하나 달랑 깔고 누워 있는 현희씨를 보며 그는 조금 허탈했다.  
집안 꼴이며 현희씨의 모습이며, 뭐 하나 긴장감도 없고 의심스러운 게 없는 거다.  
보통 사람들의 삶을 좀 더 이해할 필요가 있다며 스스로를 한심하게 여긴 후, 잠든 현희씨를 봤다.  
눈가에 눈물이 맺혀 있다.  
자꾸 뒤척거리며 끙끙 거리고 얼굴 주변의 머리카락도 젖어 있었다.  
입술은 말라 비틀어졌고, 이마를 슬쩍 짚으니 열도 있다.  
바닥에 널부러진 어린이용 해열제 시럽병을 본 비즐라씨는 욕실로 가 마른 수건을 가져 왔다.  
조심스레 젖은 머리카락과 얼굴을 닦는다.  
땀을 내는 건 좋은데 식으면서 다시 오한이 올 수 있으니까 말려주어야 했다.  
그의 손길은 폭탄을 제거할 때처럼 조심스러웠는데, 이게 현희씨에게는 부드럽게 쓰다듬어주는 걸로 느껴진 것이다.  
앓는 소리가 강아지 마냥 낑낑거리는 소리로 바뀌면서 그녀가 미소를 지었다.  
비즐라씨는 물끄러미 그 얼굴을 본다.  
한참을 그렇게 있었다.  
앓는 소리가 안들리고, 열이 내리고, 뽀송하게 닦인 그녀가 쌕쌕거리며 깊이 잠들고, 마침내 아침이 다가올 때까지.  
몇 번이나 장작을 넣어가며 비즐라씨는 그녀를 지켜보았다.

하룻밤을 꼬박 그렇게 새고 왔더니 자신의 집안이 너무 심심하게 느껴졌다.

'뭔가 살아 있는 것을 데려 와 키울까? 보통 사람들은 그러던데. 강아지나...뭐, 그런 거 말이야.'

그때, 삣-하고 전자 신호음이 들린다.  
손을 들어 총을 한 번 슬쩍 본 비즐라씨는 청각에 집중하다 고개를 갸웃 했다.

'...이 걸음걸이는...허니?'

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

현희씨는 비즐라씨의 오두막 문앞에 서서 옷깃을 여미며 깊은 숨을 내쉬었다.  
머릿속으로 할 말을 정리해본다.  
중얼중얼 거리다 결심했는 지 그녀가 손을 들어 문을 두드리려는 찰나, 문이 먼저 활짝 열렸다.

"어...어...?"  
"..."  
"나 오는 거 봤어요?"  
"그런 셈이죠."  
"아..."  
"얼굴이 안좋아보이네요. 괜찮습니까?"

현희씨가 미간에 주름을 잡고 눈을 흘겼다.

"그놈의 괜찮냐는 질문은 그만하시고요. 은발미남씨 오늘 바쁘세요?"  
"아뇨."  
"그럼 차 좀 빌려주시면 안돼요? 제 차 배터리가 또 방전됐어요."  
"식당으로 갑니까?"  
"아뇨. 좀 떨어진 동네에 가야 해요. 금요일마다 큰 장이 열리는데, 식재료는 거기서 사야 하거든요."  
"..."  
"시내까지만 태워주시던가요. 올리버 차 빌려도 돼요."  
"장 보러 같이 갑시다."  
"네? 왜요?"  
"안바쁘거든요."

 

* * *

 

 

그래서 현희씨는 그의 차를 얻어 타고 고속도로를 달리게 된거다.  
장을 볼 때까지도 불편한 침묵은 이어졌으나 상인들과 흥정하며 안부를 주고받을 때 현희씨는 비로소 평소의 쾌활한 모습으로 돌아왔다.  
오랜만에 듣는 싱그러운 웃음 소리에 비즐라씨는 새벽녘에 착찹했던 기분이 이 모습을 며칠 동안 못봐서였음을 깨달았다.  
마침내 얻은 그의 은퇴 생활에서 부르기도 어려운 한현희란 이름의 여자는 처음이자 유일한 즐거움이었던 것이다.

무거운 장바구니를 트렁크에 쑤셔 넣고, 이제 둘은 귀가하는 중이다.  
현희씨는 작은 노트에 뭔가를 적으며 중얼거렸다.

"뭡니까, 그건?"  
"할 일이요. 재료 손질하고 오픈 준비해야 해요.  
아휴...배추를 못샀네. 당분간 김치 대신 피클만 내야겠어..."

그렇게 한참을 달리는데 또 폭설이 내린다.  
산 하나 넘어가야 하는데 이제 막 오르막길에 도착한 터라 조금 걱정스런 상황이다.  
10여분쯤 달렸을까, 해가 완전히 지고 조금씩 헛바퀴를 돌던 차가 갑자기 주욱 미끄러진다.

"체인 있잖아요??? 왜 이래요???"  
"눈이 얼었어요. 빙판길이에요. 이대로는 못갑니다."  
"못가요??? 어딜요??? 집에요???"  
"내려요."

그러곤 먼저 내린 비즐라씨가 도로와 차를 살폈다.  
당황하고 난감한 현희씨는 울상을 지었지만, 그는 별 일 아니란듯이 갓길로 차를 밀었다.  
진짜 빙판길이 된 터라 그 큰 차는 주룩 밀렸고, 눈밭을 헤친 비즐라씨는 돌덩이 몇 개를 찾아 와 바퀴 뒤에 골고루 박아 놓았다.

"이 정도면 뒤로 구르지 않을 겁니다. 뒷자리에 타요."  
"왜요? 어쩌려구요?"  
"픽업 트럭 올 때까진 버텨야죠. 그러고 있으면 얼어 죽습니다."

얼굴을 잔뜩 구기고 뒷자리에 기어 들어가자, 그도 곧바로 따라 들어온다.  
뒷편 짐더미를 뒤적거리다 핫팩 두 개와 담요를 꺼낸 비즐라씨는 현희씨의 몸에 담요를 둘둘 말고 핫팩을 쥐어 주며 말했다.

"하나는 몸 안쪽에 넣어요. 등이나 허리쪽에 넣는 게 좋아요. 다른 하나는 손에 들고 있고."

그리곤 침착하게 전화기를 꺼냈지만, 이 시골에서 이 날씨에 통신이 수월할 리가.  
현희씨는 그저 잠자코 있었다.  
한참을 애쓰는 남자를 물끄러미 보다 혼란스러운 마음이 가라앉자, 조용히 손을 뻗어 그의 팔을 잡았다.

"그만해요."  
"...?"  
"그만해도 돼요, 은발미남씨."

둘은 잠시 서로를 마주 보았다.  
현희씨는 비즐라씨의 속을 읽을 수 없었고, 비즐라씨는 현희씨가 체념하고 이 상황을 받아들인 것과 그 너머에 그간의 울적함을 아직 담고 있음을 알았다.

"그거...은발미남씨...던칸...당신 맞죠?"  
"뭘 말입니까?"  
"저, 집 비웠을 때 장작 채워준 거요."  
"..."  
"수도관에 보온 비닐 씌어 있는 거랑, 창틀 바깥쪽으로 새로 살 덧댄 거도...맞죠?"  
"타이어에 체인도 달았고, 지붕에 썩어있던 부분도 수리했습니다.  
비어 있는 새 모이통도 채워 놓았고, 눈 오는 날마다 길도 쓸었습니다."  
"왜요?"  
"..."

전혀 눈치채지 못했던 일까지 술술 읊어대는 것에 기가 차서 현희씨는 차창 밖으로 시선을 돌렸다.  
하염없이 날리는 눈을 보다, 순간, 머릿속을 스치는 생각에 다시 그를 본다.

"혹시 어젯밤에 우리집에 들어 왔어요???"  
"..."  
"그랬어요?"  
"감기가 다 나아서 다행입니다."  
"왜 말 돌려요! 아니지, 감기 걸린 건 어떻게 알았어요? 어?  
나 분명히 문 잠궜는데! 왜 남의 집에 막 들어와요! 허락없이 여기저기 손 본 것도 불편한데!"  
"잠금 장치를 교체해야 할 거에요. 쉽게 열리더군요."  
"들어와서 뭐 했어요?!?"  
"불이 꺼지길래 나무를 좀 더 넣었고, 땀 흘린 거 좀 닦아주었습니다."  
"그게 다에요?"  
"네."

한 점 빈틈없이 단단하고 침착하게 대꾸하는 그가 못마땅한 현희씨는 그저 씩씩거릴 뿐이다.  
개인 공간을 침범당한 건 분명히 화 나는 일 맞는데, 그가 한 일들은 모두 자신에게 좋은 것이라 뭐라 반박해야 할 지 몰랐다.  
완전히 고개를 돌린 현희씨는 이상하게도 목에 메였다.

"왜 자꾸...사람을 불편하게 만들어요, 왜...  
나 여태 잘 살았는데...도움이 필요하면 내가 먼저 말했지! 살만하니까 그냥 있는거지!  
당신이 뭐라고 자꾸 내 생활에 끼어 들어요? 짜증나...정말 짜증나..."  
"..."  
"내가...내가 후회할거라고 해놓고...그래놓고 잔 거는, 그래! 그건 내 탓이고요!"  
그치만 그건 그냥 원나잇이잖아요! 난 다시 옛날처럼 편하게 살고 싶어요.  
당신이 자꾸 말 걸고, 도와주고 그러는 거 불편해요. 아, 진짜 불편해..."  
"..."

그러고는 한동안 말이 없다.  
숨소리와 떨리는 어깨를 보아하니 울고 있는 건 알겠지만, 비즐라씨는 딱히 뭘 해주어야 할 지 몰랐다.  
아니, 솔직히 흔들리는 그녀의 마음이라던가 외로움 같은 거에 공감을 못하는 걸지도 모른다.  
평범한 마음은 그도 배워가는 중이니까.  
그래도 지금 현희씨가 우는 거랑 요새 잘 웃지도 않았던 건 싫었고, 그게 자신 때문이라고 하니 해결해주고도 싶었다.  
단, 그녀를 보는 일상을 그대로 유지한다는 조건 하에 말이다.

"내가 뭘 할까요?"

현희씨는 여전히 말이 없다.  
그는 잠자코 기다렸다.  
코를 훌쩍이던 현희씨는 한참만에 입을 열었다.

"...추워 죽겠네..."

그는 코트를 활짝 펴고는 현희씨의 몸을 감싸 안았다.  
몸이 굳어 반항도 못한 그녀의 눈이 동그랗게 커진다.

"뭐...뭐해요, 지금?"  
"붙어 있으면 더 따뜻합니다. 얼지 않으려면 붙어 있어야 해요. 아무래도 밤새 이러고 있어야 할 것 같군요."

따뜻하고 넓은 그의 품에 등을 대고 안긴 채, 현희씨는 콩닥거리는 심장 소리를 들킬까봐 조마조마 했다.  
살짝 살짝 침을 삼키며 긴장감에 굳어 있는데, 그날 밤에 맡았던 은은한 로션 냄새가 났다.  
얼굴이 좀 더 달아 오른다.  
그걸 아는 지 모르는 지, 비즐라씨는 코트 자락으로 더 꼼꼼히 덮어주곤 그녀의 목덜미와 어깨 사이 즈음에 얼굴을 묻었다.  
그의 가슴이 오르락내리락 하는 거랑 따뜻한 숨이 느껴지니 현희씨는 온몸이 간질간질 했다.

'밀어낼까? 그냥 미친 척 하고 마을까지 걸어갈까?'

눈알을 데굴데굴 굴리면서도 그녀의 심장은 자꾸만 둥둥 울렸다.

 

* * *

 

 

여전히 눈보라가 치는 가운데, 차 안은 두 사람의 체온으로 습기를 머금기 시작했다.  
손을 뻗어 스윽- 창문을 닦아 밖을 내다 본 현희씨가 작게 한숨을 쉬니, 가만히 고개를 파묻고 있던 비즐라씨가 그녀의 볼쪽으로 고개를 돌린다.

"앗, 따가워!"

그녀가 얼굴을 찡그렸다.

"면도...할까요?"  
"그걸 왜 나한테 물어요?"  
"당신이 따가워서 싫다고 하면 면도하겠습니다."  
"허, 참. 웃겨...언제 또 얼굴 맞댈거라고...지금이 좀 비상사태인 거고요, 오버하지 마세요, 쫌."

그러면서 현희씨는 저도 모르게 등 뒤, 비즐라씨의 품으로 더 파고 들었다.  
확실히 둘이 붙어 있는 게 따뜻했으니까.  
그런 그녀를 더 꼬옥 안아주며, 비즐라씨가 슬며시 현희씨의 볼에 입술을 댄다.

"왜...자꾸 이래요...하지마요."  
"당신은 아주 맛있어요."  
"못산다, 진짜..."

몸을 좀 비틀어봤지만, 그의 팔은 더 조여오기만 했다.

"너무 세게 그러면...답답해요..."

비즐라씨는 여전히 힘을 잔뜩 주고 현희씨를 끌어안은 채다.  
게다가 볼에 댄 입술을 떼지 않은 채 크게 숨을 들이마셨다.

"좋은 냄새가 납니다."

현희씨는 또 울고 싶었다.

"약간 달콤한...꿀 같이 향긋한 냄새에요. 그래서 당신을 허니-라고 부르고 싶은 걸지도 모르죠."

아니, 이 사람은 왜 자꾸...괜히 몸을 비틀며 앙탈부리던 현희씨는 이번엔 진지하게 말했다.

"던칸..."  
"..."  
"안그러면 좋겠어요..."  
"뭘 말인가요?"  
"당신은 정착할 사람 아니잖아요..."  
"..."  
"집도 언제든지 떠날 것처럼 휑하고...마을 사람들에게 섞일 마음도 없어 보이고요.  
나는 있다가 없는 거 못견뎌요. 자꾸 나한테 있어 줄 것처럼 그러지 말아요."

비즐라씨는 잠시 생각했다.  
이 여자가 참 재밌고 신기하고 예뻐서 지켜보는 건데, 그게 이 여자에겐 힘든 일이란 말인가?  
물론 과거의 직업 때문에 갑자기 떠날 일이 생길 수는 있다. 그건 그에게 너무 당연한 일이다.  
하지만 내가 떠나면 이 여자는 편해져야 하는 거 아닌가?

"구체적으로 얘기하면 좋겠습니다."  
"뭘요? 지금까지 얘기했잖아요."  
"그러니까, 내가 옆에 있는 게 당신에게 불편한 일인데, 내가 떠나면 못견딜거라는 건, 좀 아이러니하군요."

현희씨는 인상을 쓰며 획- 돌아봤다.

"은발미남씨 바보에요?"  
"여러 두뇌 활동 검사 결과에선 항상 높다고 나옵니다만."  
"허~! 그러셔요~?"  
"???"  
"사람 좋아해본 적 있어요?"  
"음-"

잠시 고민하는 그의 얼굴을 본 현희씨는 기가 찼다.

"누구 좋아해본 적 없구나? 그쵸?"  
"어떤 식으로 좋아하느냐에 따라 대답이 달라질 것 같군요."  
"나는요?"  
"네?"

현희씨는 그와 마주하도록 고쳐 앉았다.  
완전히 그의 품에 폭 안긴 상태로 고개를 치켜들고 노려보는 거다.

"나 맛있다며? 왜 나 없을 때 내집 관리해줬어요? 왜 나 자는데 들어와서 돌봐줬어요? 왜 오늘 장 보는데 따라 왔어요?"  
"그건...음-"  
"은발미남씨 몇 살이에요?"  
"50입니다."  
"그 나이 먹고도 몰라요? 은발미남씨 지금 나 좋아하는 거잖아! 모르겠어요?"

현희씨는 제 입으로 '당신 나 좋아하는 거야, 바보야'하는 이 상황이 어처구니 없었다.  
뭐 이런 쑥맥인 아저씨가 있담. 시체 사진 들고 지적으로 설명하던 큰 남자 어디 갔어?

"그렇군요."  
"네?"  
"맞아요. 당신을 좋아합니다."  
"못살아, 증말... 좋아요. 그럼 은발미남씨가 나 좋아한다 칩시다."  
"아니, 정말 좋아합니다."

현희씨의 얼굴이 조금 빨개진다.

"아, 그렇다 치자고요."  
"아니, 좋아하는 게 맞습니다."  
"씨...알았어요. 은발미남씨 나 좋아해요. 그럼? 그 다음엔?"  
"???"  
"나 좋아한다고 챙겨주고 치대다가 훌쩍 떠나면, 나는?"  
"옆에 있는 거 불편하다고 했잖습니까?"  
"아, 진짜! 그 불편이 그 불편인 게 아니지! 나도 은발미남씨가 좋으니까 묻는 거잖아요!"

빼엑- 소리 지른 현희씨가 울화통이 터져서 품에서 벗어난다.  
담요를 대충 뭉쳐서 그의 얼굴에 집어 던지곤, 반대편 문에 착 붙어서 고개도 돌려버렸다.  
그는 다음 행동을 기다리며, 더불어 자신이 다음에 해야 할 행동을 생각하며 일단 가만히 있었다.  
현희씨가 또 훌쩍 거리면서 막 중얼중얼 한다.

"내가 진짜...어휴...무슨 다섯 살을 좋아하는 것도 아니고 오십 살 먹은 아저씨를 좋아하는데...  
아니, 뭘 하나하나 다 설명하고 가르치고...누가 보면 순진한 애 꼬시는 줄 알겠네, 진짜..."

비즐라씨가 슬며시 웃는다.  
담요를 잘 펴서 그녀의 다리를 감싸주곤, 아까처럼 코트 자락을 펼치고 품에 안는다.  
물론 이번엔 현희씨를 돌려 앉힌 후 자신의 허리에 팔을 두르게 했다.  
아주 부드럽게, 매우 신사적으로.  
그렇게 폭 안긴 현희씨는 그의 단단한 가슴에 얼굴을 묻었다.  
아, 씨...되게 좋네...하면서. 물론 속으로.  
현희씨의 머리카락을 부드럽게 쓸며 그가 나즈막히 말했다.

"허니, 나는 당신이 좋습니다. 당신이 나를 좋아한다니 그것도 좋습니다.  
그럼 일단 서로 좋아하는 것만 합시다.  
물론 난 언제고 떠날 수 있어요. 아주 갑작스럽게 말이죠.  
하지만 거기에 대해선 조만간 자세히 말해줄께요.  
지금은, 지금은 그냥 좋아하기만 합시다. 어때요?"

타국에 와 살면서 제일 많이 들었던 말은 제 이름이 부르기 어렵다고 툴툴 거리는 것이었다.  
그 어려운 이름을 아주 단순하게 '허니'로 바꿔버리곤 원래 그 이름이었던 것 마냥 부드럽게 부르는 것에 얼굴이 달아 오른다.  
허니라니...허니라니...연인끼리 주고 받는 호칭 아닌가.  
현희씨는 가만히 있다가 아주 조금 고개를 끄덕였다.  
그러자마자 그녀의 머리카락에, 고개를 숙여 귓가에, 더 숙여 목덜미에 입을 맞춘 비즐라씨는 더 힘주어 그녀를 안았다.  
허리에 둘러 진 그녀의 팔에도 힘이 들어가는 게 느껴지니, 그는 기분이 좋았다.  
일단은 여기까지만. 며칠 만이라도 이 상태로. 그렇게 생각하면서 말이다.

갑자기 현희씨가 고개를 든다.

"비밀로 해야 해요!"  
"뭘 말입니까?"  
"서로 좋아하는 거요."  
"왜요?"  
"왜냐니! 작은 동네일수록 말이 얼마나 많은데! 사람들이 막 수근거린단 말이에요."  
"그럼 안됩니까?"  
"안되죠! 그게 얼마나 무서운 일인지 몰라서 그래요. 입담에 지쳐서 돌아가는 외지인이 얼마나 많았는데...  
난 안돼요. 난 여기서 오래 살거란 말이에요. 은발미남씨야 가버리면 그만이지만..."

다시 울적해지려는 그녀의 턱을 잡고 살짝 올린 비즐라씨는 또박또박 말했다.

"당신이 원한다면 그렇게 해요. 하지만 아까 말했다시피, 지금은 좋아하는 것만 합시다."

그가 고개를 숙여 온다.  
그녀는 턱을 더 들었다.

그리곤 주저없는 키스가 시작되었다.  
키스는 더 없이 좋았다. 진짜 좋았다.  
현희씨는 저도 모르게 "으으음-"하는 신음 소리를 내었다.  
몸이 달아 올라 추운 줄도 모르고 두 팔을 올려 그의 목덜미를 끌어 안았다.  
뒷목을 덮은 그의 은빛 머리카락을 만지작 거리며 그가 리드하는대로 따른다.  
머리카락이 너무 부드러웠다. 현희씨는 봇물 터지듯 그를 좋아하는 마음이 쏟아지는 걸 느꼈다.

비즐라씨도 좋았다.  
그는 세상 밝은 것 같은 이 여자가 자신 때문에 약해지는 모습을 보는 게 무척 흥미로웠다.  
그저 던져 본 말에 얼굴이 달아 오르고 씩씩거리는 것도 재밌었다.  
귀여웠다. 그래, 이 작은 여자는 시끄럽고 낑낑 거리고 까르르 웃는 게 잘 어울린다. 아마 이건 귀여운 게 맞을 거다.  
그리고 맛있는 여자다.  
자꾸만 더 물고 싶고 빨고 싶어진다. 꽤 비싼 콜걸이나 귀족 혈통의 콧대높은 여자들과도 많이 잤지만, 이 여자 만큼 달고 맛있는 여자는 없었다.  
허니. 당신은 정말로 꿀처럼 달고 향기롭다.  
그는 키스를 이어가며 대놓고 말했다.

"당신...정말...맛있어. 정말, 달아. 미치겠군."

허니라 불리며, 그녀는 뇌가 녹아내리는 것 같았다.  
그의 혀가 자신의 입술을, 잇몸을, 혀를 훑으며 감겨오는 게 짜릿했다.  
좀 아프지만 자꾸만 입술을 물어대는 것도 좋았고, 오똑한 콧날로 얼굴을 부비는 것도 간질간질 미칠 것 같았다.  
그러다 그저 꼭 안아주고만 있던 손이 슬쩍 옷 속으로 파고 들었다.

"으응...안돼요..."

허니는 부끄러움에 몸을 빼내려 했고 그는 집요하게 손을 넣었다.

"당신...먹고 싶은데..."  
"미쳤나봐...아...으응..."  
"넣고 싶어..."  
"하아..."

그의 입술이 허니의 목으로 내려 간다.  
기어코 몸속으로 들어 온 손 하나가 맨살의 등을 쓸어내리다 여린 몸을 바짝 잡아 당겼고, 다른 손은 앞으로 가 젖가슴을 움켜 잡는다.

"아! 던칸!"

갑자기 허니의 두 허벅지를 잡아 쑥- 잡아당기며 뒷자석에 눕혀버린 비즐라씨는 상의를 휙 걷어 올리곤 얼굴을 묻었다.  
가슴 한쪽을 넓게 물곤 강하게 빨았고, 그 와중에 안쪽 혀는 유륜과 유두를 희롱한다.

"아아...! 던칸!"


	5. Chapter 5

비즐라씨는 대답하지 않았다. 그저 행위에 집중한다.  
양쪽 가슴을 주무르며 현희씨가 아파할 만큼 빨고 문다.  
첫 섹스 때에 생겼던 울혈이 이제 막 노르스름해졌건만, 그 위에 새로운 자국이 붉게 새겨진다.  
정신없이 그의 머리카락을 쓰다듬으며 신음하던 현희씨는 그의 벨트 버클이 풀리는 소리를 들었다.

"정말???"

기겁하며 몸을 일으키려는데, 그의 손이 또 불쑥 바지 속으로 들어 온다.  
작게 꺅- 소리를 내던 현희씨의 입술이 그에게 다시 먹힘과 동시에, 그녀의 바지를 힘으로 끌어내린 손은 팬티 사이를 비집었다.

"으읍!...으응, 안돼요!"  
"가만히 있어."

손가락 하나가 예고 없이 들어 왔다. 키스만으로도 이미 흠뻑 젖어 있던 터라 어렵지 않았다.  
현희씨는 저도 모르게 아래에 힘을 주며 엉덩이를 뒤로 빼려 했지만, 그는 우악스러운 손길로 바싹 당겼다.

"벌써, 이렇게 젖었어, 허니."  
"아, 아응...으응!"  
"힘 빼라니까. 하, 혼나야겠군."  
"읏...!"

현희씨는 제대로 된 말이란 걸 못한 채, 의미없는 신음만 흘렸다.  
굵고 단단한 손가락이 그녀의 아래에 있는 모든 스팟을 건드려대는 통에 술에 취한 듯 했다.  
손가락 하나가 더 들어오자 질구에 절로 힘이 들어가고, 젖가슴을 물고 있던 비즐라씨는 으르렁 거렸다.

"힘 빼라니까."  
"으응, 아파..."  
"아래는 좋아하는데? 힘 빼."  
"아, 아앙..."

비즐라씨는 손가락을 바삐 놀리며 "허니...허니..."를 중얼거렸다.  
동시에 그의 입술이 목가와 쇄골, 가슴께를 탐하니, 허니는 온몸이 찌릿 찌릿 했다.  
더는 참을 수 없었고, 빨리 오르가즘이 오지 않으면 돌아버릴 것 같아 한 번도 낸 적 없는 교태 섞인 신음을 그의 귓가에 흘리며 애원했다.

"던칸! 넣어줘요! 제발...으응...!"  
"그렇게 쉽게는 안되지."  
"싫어! 빨리! 아! 아앙...!"  
"...하..."  
"제발!"

정점의 직전에서 희롱을 멈추며 자꾸만 괴롭히는 것을 더는 참을 수 없었다.  
허니는 입술을 물고 그를 밀어 올라타고선 허겁지겁 바지 지퍼를 연다.  
정신없이 서두르는 손길로 드로즈 안에 갇힌 성난 물건을 꺼내곤 자신의 아래에 맞추려 했다.

"이런, 허니!"  
"빨리! 던칸, 제발!"

그의 도움을 받아 바로 삽입하는 통에 몸 안의 통증이 어마어마 했다.  
하지만 쾌락 또한 어마어마 했다.  
그의 성기가 자궁을 뚫을지도 모른단 생각이 들었지만, 허니는 어설픈 허릿짓을 멈출 수가 없었다.  
허여멀건한 애액이 쉼 없이 흘렀다.

"허니, 그거 알아?"  
"아아! 아...! 아앙...!"  
"당신 지금, 하, 콘돔도 없이, 넣은 거야."

그가 무슨 말을 하는 지 알겠지만, 아니, 모르겠다. 신경 쓸 때가 아니다.  
물이 줄줄 흘러 자신의 엉덩이와 그의 허벅지가 다 젖고 있는데 콘돔이 무슨 상관인가.  
물론 생리가 막 끝나서 괜찮다고 말할 정신도 없었다.  
비즐라씨는 자신의 위에서 신음하며 움직이는 허니가 정말 마음에 들었고, 완전히 풀린 표정을 감상하다 몸을 일으키곤 말랑한 가슴을 더 격렬하게 빨아댔다.

그 큰 차가 들썩였고, 섹스의 열기로 유리창엔 온통 뿌옇게 습기가 찼다.  
차밖에서도 들릴 정도로 허니는 소리를 질렀다. 그럴 수 밖에 없었다.  
정말 미치게 짜릿하니까!

"아아! 아아! 아아앙!!!"

마침내 전신에 휘몰아치는 오르가즘이 왔을 때, 허니는 온몸을 굳히며 소리조차 내지 못했다.  
그녀의 질구가 경련하는 것을 확실히 느낀 비즐라씨는 자세를 바꾸어 무시무시하게 박기 시작했다.

"던, 던칸!"

허니는 애타게 그의 이름을 불렀고, 비즐라씨는 짐승같이 박아대며 으르렁 댔다.

"아, 아파! 아프, 다구! 천천히!"

과하게 굵은 그의 성기가 무섭게 쑤셔대기를 수십 번, 마침내 허니 안의 가장 깊숙하고 은밀한 지점에 뜨거운 정액이 뿜어졌다.  
비즐라씨의 뜨거운 숨이 토해질 때, 허니는 그제서야 온몸에 들어 간 힘을 뺄 수 있었다.  
저도 모르게 잠이 든다.  
쾌락은 정신을 앗아갔고, 땀에 젖은 온몸이 무기력하게 늘어졌다.

몇 번의 추삽질을 더한 비즐라씨가 마지막으로 털어 내곤 낮은 숨을 내쉬었다.  
아주 만족스러운 섹스였다.  
한 번 더 하고 싶었지만 탈진하여 잠든 허니를 또 안는 것은 예의가 아닌 것 같아 참기로 했다.  
그러나 한층 잠잠해진 성기는 여전히 허니 안에 있다.  
그만큼 그의 성기는 컸고 그녀의 아래는 좁아서 아직도 빠듯하게 물려 있는 것이다.  
비즐라씨는 제 물건을 빼지 않은 채 허니를 품고는 옷과 담요로 몸을 덮어 주었다.  
조금 쉰 허니가 잠에서 깨면 한 번 더 해야 하니까.

 

* * *

 

 

으슬한 기운에 잠에서 깬 현희씨는 온몸이 둘둘 감싸진 것을 알았다.  
특히 입고 있는 옷에서 비즐라씨의 체취가 느껴졌다.  
그의 검은 터틀넥 셔츠를 입고 있었다.  
그 위에 자신의 자켓과 그의 코트와 담요가 덮혀 있는 거다.

"던...칸?"

차 바깥쪽에서 진동이 느껴진다.  
고개를 들어 밖을 보니, 그가 이제 막 쾅- 하고 보넷을 닫았다.

"맙소사!"

비즐라씨는 상탈한 채 한 손에 렌치를 쥐고, 다른 손에 차의 배터리를 들고 있었다.  
아직 눈발이 거센데, 이 남자가 미쳤나!  
허둥지둥 몸을 일으키던 현희씨는 순간, 온몸에 특히 허리 아래에서 느껴지는 통증에 신음했다.

"아오!"

내부의 들썩임을 눈치 챈 비즐라씨가 뒷문을 열고 차 안으로 들어 왔다.  
앞좌석에 렌치와 배터리, 입에 물고 있던 플래쉬를 던져 놓고 그녀를 살핀다.

"일어났군요. 괜찮습ㄴ-"

물음이 끝나기도 전에 현희씨가 벌떡 몸을 일으켜 옷을 벗는다.  
의아하게 쳐다보던 그는 갸우뚱하며 물었다.

"허니, 지금 뭐 하는-"

말을 맺을 수 없었다. 그녀가 상체를 훤히 드러내곤 그를 와락 끌어 안았으니까.

"미쳤나봐! 얼어 죽으려고 환장했어요!"  
"난 괜-"  
"어쩌려고 그러고 나간건데! 세상에! 피부가 새빨갛게 될 정도로 밖에 있으면 어떡해요! 도대체 뭘 한거야!"

그를 끌어 안고 온몸을 마구 비벼댄다. 얼음장 같은 피부를 열심히 문지르기도 한다.  
허둥지둥 옷가지와 담요를 끌어 와 둘의 몸을 덮어 가며 안절부절 하는 모습에 비즐라씨는 조금 당황했다.

'...?'

그가 맡았던 일 중에 보호나 경호가 없었던 것은 아니지만, 이건 난생 처음이다.  
내가 하는 게 아니라 내가 받는 입장이라니...  
아니, 이 작고 달콤한 여자가 내 몸을 끌어 안고 보호하려 하네? 자기 몸도 바들바들 떨면서?  
비즐라씨는 현희씨가 안쓰러워 하며 혼신의 힘으로 자신을 끌어 안고 부비는 것을 가만히 두었다.  
그녀는 연신 쓰다듬다가 볼에 닿은 그의 귓볼도 꽁꽁 언 것을 알곤 부르르 몸을 떨었다.  
그렇지만 물러서지 않았다.  
그의 귀에, 볼에 얼굴을 부비고 입을 맞추며 체온을 올리려 안간힘을 쓴다.

"아니, 세상에...세상에...어떡해, 정말...!"  
"..."  
"미쳤나봐, 정말...당신이 무슨 이팔청춘도 아닌데!"

현희씨는 울먹울먹 했다.  
눈 때문에 젖은 머리카락도 연신 쓸어 주며 안색이 괜찮은 지 잠시 그의 얼굴을 살펴보는데, 뭐야... 이 남자는 너무 침착한 얼굴이다.

"괜찮아요? 응?"  
"..."  
"어디?? 응? 어디가 제일 추워요??"

비즐라씨는 눈물 고인 현희씨의 눈을 잠시 바라봤다.  
그녀는 진짜 얼어서 말을 못하나 하는 걱정 가득 담긴 얼굴로 대답없는 이 남자를 보며 안절부절 했다.  
천천히, 그의 두 팔이 현희씨의 몸을 끌어 안았고, 말캉한 가슴에 얼굴을 묻는다.  
아주 잠깐 멈칫 했던 현희씨는 그제서야 좀 진정이 되는 거 같았다.  
그의 목덜미를 끌어 안고, 옷가지를 더 당겨 와 함께 덮었다.  
젖은 머리카락을 쓰다듬으며 그를 품었다.  
그는 현희씨의 가슴에 얼굴을 부비다가 깊게 숨을 들이마시며 체취를 느꼈다.

밖이 점점 조용해지는 것을 보니 눈보라가 약해지는 모양이다.  
한동안 비즐라씨를 품에 안고 머리카락을 쓸어주던 현희씨는 먼저 입을 열었다.

"밖에서 뭐 했어요?"  
"배터리가 방전되면 안되니까 잠시 뺀 겁니다."  
"그게 뭐라고...픽업 트럭 오면 점프해달라고 하면 되지 왜..."  
"기온이 올라가고 있어요. 동이 트면 출발할 수 있을 겁니다."  
"옷은 왜 벗고 나갔어요?"  
"당신이 떨면서 자길래..."

현희씨는 심장이 찌르르 하는 느낌이 들었다.

"걱정하지 말아요. 이런 일은 나에게 흔합니다."

'흔하다니...어떤 것이...? 눈보라 속에서 맨몸으로 일하는 거? 여자가 당신이 걱정돼서 매달리는 거?  
나, 이렇게 당신이 좋아지면 안되는데...안되는데...'

그녀는 아무 말도 하지 못했다.  
그냥 담담한 척, 다시 그의 머리카락을 쓸 뿐이다.

 

* * *

 

 

눈은 진작에서 그쳤고, 동이 틀 무렵 기온이 조금 올라가는가 싶더니, 바람도 완전히 멎었다.  
다시 배터리를 장착하고 눈길을 몇 미터 정도 파헤치니, 비즐라씨의 말대로 진짜 출발할 수 있었다.  
둘은 별 대화 없이 현희씨의 집에 도착했다.  
새벽이었지만 밤새 제대로 못자서 그녀의 눈이 가물가물 하다.  
비즐라씨는 말없이 장바구니를 옮겨 주었고, 현희씨가 말릴 새도 없이 벽난로에 불을 피우더니 집 안팎을 점검한다.  
그리곤 평소처럼 멀쩡하고 침착한 표정으로 문앞에 섰다.

"한숨 자도록 해요."

현희씨는 별 말 없이 고개를 끄덕 했다.  
비즐라씨는 그런 현희씨를 지긋이 내려보다가 문을 닫곤 멀어졌다.  
그의 발자국 소리가 멀어지고, 차 시동이 켜지고, 엔진 소리가 완전히 안들리게 되었을 때에야 현희씨는 움직였다.  
멀쩡한 침대 놔두고 또 침낭을 끌어 와 벽난로 앞에 눕는다.  
온몸이 쑤신다.  
어린애도 아니고 안달나서 달려든 카섹스라니...현희씨는 피식-웃고 말았다.  
그리곤 베개로 삼고 있는 둘둘 말린 담요에 얼굴을 묻고...울기 시작했다.

외로웠다.  
지금 이 순간이 미치게 외로웠다.  
지난 10년간 씩씩하게 버텼던 홀로서기가 와르르 무너지고 있었다.  
그가 보일 때마다 옆에 누가 있는 것에 적응해버리면 안된다고 다짐했지만, 세상 일이 마음먹는다고 다 되는 건 아니었다.  
잘생겨서, 말하는 거나 행동이 신사적이어서 좋아하는 게 아니다.  
그와의 섹스가 끝내주게 좋아서도 아니다.  
현희씨가 정말 흔들렸던 순간은, 그가 치한을 퇴치해줬을 때, 늦은 밤 집까지 태워 주었을 때, 자신의 음식이 맛있다고 해주었을 때였다.  
얼토당토한 얘기나 실없는 장난도 적당히 받아주고, 무심한 듯 물어오는 괜찮냐는 말에 설레였다.  
좋아하는 마음은 그런 사소한 데에서 생기는 거다.  
그러다 아버지처럼 의지하는 올리버가 쓰러졌을 때, 자신의 무력함에 절규할 때, 심지어 누구 하나 도움이 안되고 있을 때 기적처럼 그가 나타나 올리버를 살린 거다.  
다음의 격렬했던 섹스 역시 사실 아무것도 아니었다.  
그것보단 집에 돌아왔을 때 본 장작더미나 여기저기 집안을 돌본 흔적에 크게 동요했다.  
현희씨가 혼자서 못하던 것들, 미처 생각하지 못한 것들, 아쉬웠지만 먹고 사느라 챙기지 못했던 것들이 마법처럼 해결되어 있는거다.  
그냥 알았다.  
그가 해주었다는 걸.  
누가 옆에 있다는 게 삶에 얼마나 큰 안도감을 주는 지 알아버렸다.  
마약 같았다.  
이제 겨우 좋아하기 시작했는데, 벌써부터 그가 없는 것이 아팠다.  
그래서 현희씨는 한참을 울었다.

 

* * *

 

 

피곤하고 실컷 울어서 거의 탈진하듯 잠들었던 현희씨는 한참 동안 깨지 못했다.  
눈을 감은 채 잠에서 깨는 중이다.  
피부에 닿는 온기로 보건데 아까 그가 피워준 불이 아직 안꺼졌나 보다. 그럼 얼마 안잔거네...점심 시간쯤 됐을까...  
찌뿌둥한 몸을 쭈욱 뻗으며 꿈틀거리는 현희씨는, 얼굴을 쓰다듬는 손길에 깜짝 놀라 눈을 떴다.

"어맛, 깜짝이야!"

잠이 덜 깼나 싶어 눈가를 비비곤 깜빡거려 봤지만, 헛것이 아니었다.  
그녀는 비즐라씨의 품안에 있었던 거다.

"잘 잤어요?"

아...내가 잠들기 전 어떤 마음이었는데...당신이 또 이렇게 옆에 와 있으면 난 어쩌라고...  
현희씨는 뭔가 말 하려고 입을 열었다가 그냥 다시 다물었다.  
보일듯말듯한 미소를 지은 채 한동안 그녀의 머리카락을 쓸어주던 비즐라씨는 이불을 끌어 꼼꼼하게 덮어 주며 다시 그녀를 끌어 안았다.

"...언제..."

현희씨 잠긴 목소리로 나즈막히 물었다.

"집에 가서 씻고 바로 왔습니다."  
"...왜요?"  
"또 바닥에서 자고 있을 거 같아서. 허리쪽에 핫보틀 있으니 조심해요. 식으면 말해주고."  
"아...정말...당신..."

현희씨는 얼굴을 찡그리며 울음을 참다가 그에게 들키고 싶지 않아 단단하고 넓은 품에 파고 들었다.

"말해요."  
"..."  
"허니?"  
"...나빴어...난 씻지도 못했는데...반칙이야..."  
"괜찮습니다. 난 당신 냄새가 좋아요."

현희씨는 비즐라씨의 옷자락을 애틋하게 그러잡았다.  
그는 그녀의 머리에 입을 맞추고 눈을 감는다.  
둘은 서로의 온기를 느끼며 다시 한 번 잠에 빠졌다.

 

* * *

 

 

이번엔 정말 배가 고파서 눈이 떠졌다.  
꾸물거리며 몸을 일으키려는데, 비즐라씨의 억센 팔이 허리를 감아 온다.  
현희씨는 조금 앙탈부리며 그의 팔을 밀어냈다.

"으으응...일어날거에요."  
"왜요?"  
"왜냐니. 씻고 밥 먹어야죠. 배고파."  
"같이 씻을까요?"

현희씨는 눈을 흘기곤 대답 대신 그의 가슴팍을 찰싹 때린 다음 종종 걸음으로 사라졌다.  
잠시 후 물 흐르는 소리와 함께 아주 작게 그녀의 흥얼거림이 들렸다.  
누워 있던 비즐라씨는 몸을 일으켜 문가에 선 채 담배 한 개피 입에 물곤 그 흥얼거림을 들었다.  
무슨 노랜지 모르겠지만 현희씨의 목소리가 듣기 좋았다. 절로 미소가 지어진다.

갑자기 "꺄아!"하는 비명이 들린다!  
비즐라씨는 주저없이 욕실 문을 열었고, 그래도 걸쇠라고 달아 둔 것은 그의 힘에 허무하게 떨어져나갔다.

"문을 망가트리면 어떡해요!"

현희씨가 울상을 지으며 버럭했지만, 비즐라씨는 재빠르게 욕실 상황을 파악한 후 그녀를 훑었다.

"괜찮아요?"  
"괜찮냐니! 괜찮냐니! 괜찮아보여요, 지금?"

현희씨는 수건으로 간신히 앞을 가리고 있었고, 젖은 머리카락에선 물이 뚝뚝 떨어진다.  
욕실도 뭐 썩 나쁜 상황으로 보이지 않아서 비즐라씨는 뭐가 문제인가 의아해하며 멀뚱하게 섰다.

"보면 몰라요? 온몸이 피멍이야! 어쩔거에요, 이거! 아니, 자기가 무슨 짐승이야? 왜 나를 물어!"

그제서야 아-하며 납득하는 비즐라씨가 허니의 몸을 지긋이 본다.  
목부터 무릎까지 울긋불긋 단풍이 들었다. 잇자국, 손자국도 보이는 것이 그가 보기엔 매우 흡족한 상태다.  
그가 성큼성큼 걸어 와 수건을 뺏어 던지고는 힘껏 끌어 안는다.

"아니, 지금 내 말이-"

그가 진득하게 키스해온다.  
코끝으로 얼굴을 더듬으며, 위아래 입술을 물어 당기며, 까칠한 수염으로 덮힌 턱으로 누르며...  
동시에 한 손으로 현희씨의 엉덩이를 강하게 움켜 잡았고, 다른 손으로 뒷덜미를 받쳐 주는거다.  
아주 잠깐 그 농염한 키스에 무릎이 꺾일 뻔한 현희씨가 곧 정신을 차리곤 그를 밀었다.

"못살아! 누가 키스해달래요...아프다니깐..."

다시 미소지으며 고개 숙이는 그를 뒤돌려 내보내며 현희씨는 잔소리를 했다.

"나가요, 쫌! 나가! 나가!"

이젠 걸쇠도 없는 문을 닫곤 현희씨는 또 가슴이 콩닥콩닥 했다.


	6. Chapter 6

해질녘이 되어서야 둘은 첫 끼니를 들었다.  
현희씨가 급하게 끓인 국수였지만, 따뜻한 국물이 아주 일품이었다.

"역시 맛있군요."  
"당연하죠. 내가 끓인건데."

오랜만에 듣는 그녀의 생기발랄한 목소리에 비즐라씨는 고개를 들어 물끄러미 쳐다 봤다.

'흠...이 여자를 어쩐다...'

현희씨는 허기를 채우느라 그가 바라보는 것도 모르고 혼자 종알종알 거렸다.

"이게 잔치국수라(Janchi-guksu)는 건데, (우물우물) 이거 먹음 오래 산대요. 국수가 길잖아요? (후루룩) 그래서 국수처럼 오래 살라고 이거 먹는 거에요.  
어우~국물 좋아. (우물우물) 아니, 그건 돌잡이 실 얘기하는 거였나? 헷갈리네."

한참을 떠들다 비즐라씨가 조용한 것을 눈치채고 고개를 들었더니, 그의 눈빛이...뭐라고 해야 하나...

"왜 그러고 봐요?"  
"뭐가 말입니까?"  
"불쌍한 길고양이 밥 먹는 거 보는 눈빛이잖아요."  
"그런가요? 길고양이 밥 먹는 걸 본 적이 없어서 잘 모르겠군요. 그래도 한 가지는 알겠어요."  
"뭐요?"  
"당신이 맛있게 먹는 모습이 예쁘다는 거요."

뭐 이런 촌스럽고 간지러운 말을 하나싶어 현희씨는 잠시 당황했다.  
늙은이라 그런가봐...민망함게 고개를 숙이고 다시 국수를 먹는다.  
물론 그의 말이 좋긴 했다.

 

* * *

 

 

 

저녁밥도 해줬으니 밥값을 하라며 현희씨는 비즐라씨의 손에 칼을 쥐어 준다.  
파, 무, 당근이 쌓인 싱크 앞에 나란히 서서 시범을 보인다.

"자, 파는 이렇게. 응! 알겠죠? 무는 이~렇게. 단단하니까 손 조심하고요.  
당근이 제일 어려운데, 봐봐요, 이렇게 해서, 이렇게 가늘게. 응? 최대한 가늘게 써는 거에요."

사실 현희씨는 별 기대를 안했다. 오십 먹은 아저씨가 주방에서 할 수 있는 게 뭐 얼마나 있겠나.  
하지만 하루 종일 잤으니 다섯 살 짜리 손이라도 필요할 만큼 할 일이 쌓인 것이다. 일단 손가락이나 베이지 말았으면 싶었다.  
고기를 재우고, 국수용 육수를 내고, 전(Jeon)이나 부칠 요량으로 반죽을 해놓았다.  
소분하고 뒷정리까지 하니 시간이 꽤 흘렀다.  
그녀는 비즐라씨가 얼마나 엉망진창인가 궁금해하며 돌아봤다.

"What the...!"

현희씨는 깜짝 놀라서 입을 쩌억 벌리곤 비즐라씨와 싱크를 번갈아 봤다.  
파는 일정한 간격으로 작게 잘려 대형 지퍼백 다섯 개를 채우고 있었고, 무는 그녀가 원하는대로 네모 납작하게 썰려서 스테인리스 통에 담겨 있었다.  
당근이 압권이었다.  
칩스를 해먹어도 좋을 만큼 동글납작하게 썰린 거랑 2~3mm정도 굵기의 채로 썰린 것과 5~6mm정도로 썰린 것으로 나뉘어져, 역시 대형 지퍼백을 채우고 있었다.  
모양을 내지 못한 나머지 자투리는 모두 강낭콩만하게 썰려서 용기에 예쁘게 담겨졌다.  
더 놀라운 건, 싱크 정리도 끝났고 음식물 쓰레기도 깨끗하게 치워진 것이다.  
비즐라씨는 방금 티백을 넣은 머그를 현희씨에게 내밀었다.  
그녀는 당황해서 한참을 입만 벙긋 거린다.

 

* * *

 

 

두 사람은 바깥쪽 벤치에 나란히 앉아 차를 홀짝이는 중이다.  
무릎을 덮은 두툼한 담요 아래에선 비즐라씨의 큰손이 현희씨의 손을 쥐고 있었다.  
집안에서 새어 나오는 노르스름한 빛에도 아랑곳하지 않고 밤하늘의 별이 반짝였다.

"요리도 잘해요?"  
"아니요, 칼질을 잘 합니다."  
"무슨 장의사가 칼질을 그렇게 잘 해요? 사람을 써는 일도 아니구만."

비즐라씨의 머릿속에 자신의 칼질에 썰려나간 수많은 타겟들이 지나갔다.

"칼 쓰는 일들이 종종 있습니다."  
"안무서워요? 맨날 죽은 사람들 뒷처리 해주는 거잖아요."

살아있던 타겟을 죽이는 게 그의 일이었지, 치우는 건 하지 않았다.  
비즐라씨는 어깨를 으쓱하고 만다.

"난 장례식도 싫더라. 여기저기서 막 울고, 가라앉은 사람들끼리 모여서 쑥덕거리고..."

울음은 무슨. 총알 날아다니고 칼질이 난무하는 장면들이 또 스쳐갔다.  
타겟 옆에 있던 사람들은 당연하게도 그를 곱게 보내주려 하질 않았으니까.

"그럼, 은퇴한 거에요?"  
"일단은요. 50세가 되면 보통 정년 퇴직을 합니다."  
"그래요? 신기하다. 옆 동네에 모리슨 할배는 칠십이 다 되었는데도 아직 일하세요."  
"난 좀...특수한 상황이라..."

더 이상 둘러 댈 말이 없었는데 현희씨가 "으음~ 그렇구나~"하고 말아버려서 다행이다.  
잠시 머뭇거리던 현희씨는 덤덤한 척 또 묻는다.

"그럼...여기선 얼마나 있을 거에요?"

지긋이 돌아보는 시선을 외면하면서, 현희씨는 저 멀리 있는 그의 오두막을 봤다.

"저 집 되게 오래 비어 있었어요. 우리 집보다 더 오래 돼서 난 무너질 줄 알았는데...어떻게 저 집을 딱 골라서 왔지? 쓸만해요?"  
"허니."  
"갈 땐 아무 소리 하지 말고 그냥 가요. 식당에 안나타나거나 굴뚝에 연기 안올라오면 간 줄 알께요."  
"..."  
"다시 말하지만, 우리 일은 절대 비밀이에요! 아무도 모르게 지내줘요. 사람들 있을 땐 무조건 하던대로 하기! 할 수 있죠?"

현희씨가 눈을 흘기니 비즐라씨는 고개를 끄덕였다.

"그리고! 막 불쑥불쑥 들어오지 마요! 아니, 내가 분명히 문 잠궜는데 어떻게 열었어요?"  
"..."  
"응?? 왜 말이 없어요? 어떻게 열었냐구! 어제 보니까 고장난 거도 아니던데?"

비즐라씨는 잡고 있던 손을 들어 현희씨의 손등에 입을 맞췄다.  
현희씨는 이 아저씨가 왜 또 이러나 싶으면서도 얼굴이 빨개진다.

"문은 내일 손 봐 줄께요. 내일 식당에 갑니까?"  
"아뇨...모레부터요."  
"그럼 내일 차 배터리도 교체해야겠군요. 자꾸 방전되는 거라면 수명이 다 됐거나 차에 비해 작다는 뜻인데, 왜 안바꿔요?"  
"내가 그런 걸 알 리가 있어요? 아직 워셔액 어디다가 넣는 지도 모르는데."  
"아..."

비즐라씨가 황당하다는 듯, 귀엽다는 듯 미소 지으며 또 손등에 입을 맞춘다.

"내일 가라지에 가서 교체합시다."  
"아...그..."  
"왜요?"  
"거기 안가고 교체할 방법은 없어요?"  
"있죠. 내가 배터리를 사 오면 됩니다."  
"그럼 그렇게 해줄래요?"

조금 난감해하는 현희씨의 표정에 비즐라씨의 직감이 반응한다.

"이유가 뭡니까?"  
"그냥...좀 불편해서요."  
"허니."  
"전에 말했잖아요. 나한테 수작거는 남자들이 있다고. 그 중에 하나가 가라지에서 일해요."

음...그 새끼를 어떻게 죽인다...비즐라씨는 잠시 생각했다.

"그냥 대놓고 하는 게 아니라 쫌...쫌 불편해서 그래요. 올리버랑 친한 존의 아들이에요. 우울증이 있다나 뭐라나...암튼 좀 음침한 사람이라 가기 싫어요."  
"그럼..."  
"...?"  
"오늘은 자고 가야겠군요."  
"네?? 무슨 결론이 그래요?"  
"문이 잘 안잠기는데, 밤새 무슨 일이 생기면 어쩝니까? 오늘 밤은 내가 지킬께요."  
"무슨 말도 안되는 핑계를-꺄아!!"

순식간에 현희씨를 안아 든 비즐라씨가 집안으로 들어간다.  
쿵! 하고 문이 닫히기 직전까지 까르르~ 웃는 현희씨의 웃음이 들렸다.  
노란 불빛이 한층 어두워지는가 싶더니, 현희씨가 계속 해서 비명을 지르고 웃는 소리가 아스라이 들려 온다.  
마침내 불이 완전히 꺼지고, 더 이상 아무 소리도 들리지 않았다.  
굴뚝 위로 허연 연기만 계속 피어 오를 뿐이다..

그제서야 조금 떨어진 곳에서 인광을 빛내던 남자가 이를 갈며 돌아섰다.

 

* * *

 

 

"아...으응...그마안..."  
"가만히 있어..."  
"으응...아...나, 오늘 가게 가야 하는데..."  
"하...안간다며..."  
"준비할 거 많단 말이에요...아...으으응..."

 "...잠깐이면 돼..."  
"아까도 그래놓고...아앙...힘들어..."  
"...하..."  
"던칸, 더 못해요..."

비즐라씨가 비웃듯 피식-거리더니 제 것을 쑤욱 뺀다.  
그리곤 현희씨를 가볍게 뒤집고 뒤에서 들어왔다.

"아! 그, 그만...!"  
"이렇게 물이 넘치는데...응? 그만하라구?"  
"으응...어지러워, 하아, 하, 못해...!"  
"거짓말. 이렇게 꽉 물고선...허니..."  
"아앙, 아! 으으...!"  
"좁아, 미치겠군...정말, 맛있어..."

비즐라씨가 마지막 사정을 앞두고 속도를 내기 시작한다.  
앙앙 거리며 기절하기 직전인 현희씨의 상체를 힘으로 들어올리곤 퍽퍽 거리며 박아대는 통에 침대가 마구 삐걱거렸다.  
현희씨는 벌써 세 번째 들이닥치는 오르가즘에 허벅지까지 덜덜 떨었다.

현희씨가 절정에 닿는 걸 안 비즐라씨는 젖가슴과 목덜미를 움켜 잡고 마지막 추삽질을 했다.  
몸이 솟아오를 정도로 강하게 쳐 올리지만 현희씨는 더 이상 목소리를 낼 수도 없었다.  
미칠듯한 오르가즘에 떨고 있었으니까.  
그렇게 쾅 쾅 몇 번을 더 쑤시던 비즐라씨가 거칠게 으르렁 거리며 사정하고, 두어 번을 더 쳐올리며 마지막까지 쌌다.

'하...먹을 수록 달단 말이야. 아주 맛있어. 계속 안고 싶을 만큼.'

이른 아침부터 전신이 체액으로 흠뻑 젖어서는 현희씨가 헐떡이며 징징 거렸다.

"하아...못살아...하...하아...일어서지도 못하겠어..."

비즐라씨는 정액과 애액이 넘치는 허니의 허벅지 사이에 손가락을 넣으며 가슴을 우물거렸다.

"그럼...이대로 쉬면 되지..."  
"아이...가게 가야한다니깐!"

그의 등을 찰싹 때리며 현희씨가 엉덩이를 빼려 했지만, 그는 놓아줄 생각이 없었다.  
계속해서 아래를 헤집고 희롱하며 가슴을 물었다.

"무슨 아저씨가...하아...지치지도 않아...하아...난 죽을 거 같은데..."

비즐라씨는 말없이 유두를 핥고 있다.

"으으응...그만...하아...새벽까지 못살게 굴더니 아침부터 이게 뭐에요...응?? 은발미남씨! 제발!"

밉지 않은 앙탈에 그제서야 현희씨를 놓아 준다.  
안아 들고 욕실로 가 씻겨 주었고, 간단한 아침 식사를 만들어 대령하기도 했다.  
커피를 홀짝이며 현희씨가 입을 삐죽 거렸다.

"아우...아파...그만 좀 하라니깐..."

비즐라씨는 부드러운 미소로 그녀가 하는 양을 지켜보기만 할 뿐이다.

'괜찮은 여자야. 남은 은퇴 생활을 함께 한다면...? 일단 상황을 지켜보고... 회사에서 조용히만 있어주면 이 여자를 옆에 둘 수도 있겠지.'

그 속을 알 리 없는 현희씨는 계속 종알 거렸다.

"나, 식당 앞에 내려주고 바로 가요. 알았죠? 우린 그냥 이웃이에요. 이웃끼리 도와주는 정도만 하기. 잊지마요."  
"알아요. 허니, 자꾸 반복해서 말하지 않아도 돼요."  
"그냥...은발미남씨 말고 나한테 하는 말이에요. 내가 실수할까봐...내가 정신줄 놓음 안되니까..."

남은 스크럼블 에그를 뒤적거리며 현희씨가 머뭇거렸다.

"이런 거에 적응하면 안돼요, 나..."  
"..."  
"언제 얘기해줄거에요?"  
"뭘 말입니까?"  
"언제 떠나냐구요."

비즐라씨는 잠시 생각해봤다.  
회사에 소속된 암살자 중에 자신이 선호도가 가장 높다는 것쯤은 알고 있었다.  
은퇴 직전까지 일을 주고 싶어 했던 것을 보면, 회사가 자신을 곱게 보내줄 것 같진 않았다.  
문제는 시기였다. 그래서 그는 몸을 사리며 주시하는 중이다.

"당분간은...적어도 몇 주는 더 있을 겁니다. 좀 더 확실해지면 말해줄께요."  
"..."  
"그리고."  
"...?"  
"내가 갑자기 사라진다 해도 걱정하지 말아요. 금방 돌아올테니."

현희씨의 눈빛이 조금 흔들리는 것을 그는 알 수 있었다.

'귀엽네...말 한 마디에 잘 흔들리다니...여자란 원래 이런 존재인가?'

"자꾸...여지를 주지 마요. 그거 희망 고문이에요."  
"언젠가 끝날 거라 단정할 필요가 있습니까? 일 때문에 출장 가는 것일 수도 있어요."  
"출장...이라는 거...그건 곧 돌아온다는 거잖아요."  
"돌아올거니까요."  
"왜요?"  
"당신이 좋아서요."  
"근데 왜 난 자꾸 불안할까..."  
"뭐가요?  
"당신이 오지 않을 거 같아요."

확실하게 아니라고는 못한다. 그가 생각해도 안전한 삶은 아니니까.  
그 불안함을 현희씨는 막연하게나마 느끼는 중이고, 그러면서도 죽을 때까지 기다리고 있을 거란 눈빛을 하고 있다.  
비즐라씨는 그런 현희씨가 새삼 더 흥미로웠다.

"사랑에 빠진 여자는 다 그럽니까?"  
"무슨 말이에요?"  
"그런 눈빛은 본 적이 없어서요. 아주...예쁘군요."  
"은발미남씨."  
"네."  
"은발미남씨가 날 사랑해서 내 눈이 이뻐 보이나 본데요, 난 원래 눈이 예뻤고요, 난 은발미남씨 안사랑하거든요!  
그냥 좋아하는 거 뿐이니까 오버하지 마세요!"

현희씨는 새침하게 식사를 계속했고, 비즐라씨의 미소는 커진다.

'이 여자 봐라...귀여워...예쁘네...하, 재밌는 여자야.'

 

* * *

 

 

식당 앞에 현희씨를 내려 준 비즐라씨는 가라지로 향했다.  
시내 끝자락에 있는 가라지는 작았고 지저분했고 그리 쓸만해보이지는 않았다.

"계십니까?"

고물 트럭 아래에 있던 남자가 몸을 일으키다 비즐라씨를 보더니 멈칫 했다.  
그 불안한 경계의 눈빛을 비즐라씨가 모를 리 없었고, 네 놈이구나 생각하며 포커 페이스를 유지한다.  
그리곤 현희씨의 차에서 뺀 고물 배터리를 내밀었다.

"똑같은 거로요?"  
"가능하다면 전압이 좀 더 높은 걸로 교체하고 싶은데..."  
"지금은 남는 게 없어요. 오늘 주문하면 한 5일 뒤에 도착하니까 그때 오세요. 어차피 그건 못쓰니까 놓고 가시고요."

한 서른 즈음 됐나?  
현희씨보다 어려보이는 남자는 눈을 마주치지 않으며 조용히 대답한다.

"그럼 다음 주에 오죠."  
"도착하면 한(Han)의 차에...아..."

남자는 얼굴이 새빨개져서는 주먹을 꽉 쥐었다.

"이게 허니 차에서 뺀 배터리라는 걸 알고 있군요."

'허니'라는 호칭에 남자가 당황하여 노려본다.  
믿을 수 없다는 표정으로 어금니를 문다.  
분노가 가득한 것이 여과없이 드러났지만, 비즐라씨는 침착했다.

"..."  
"다음 주에 오겠습니다."

아무런 흔들림 없이 돌아서는 그에게 남자가 낮게 내뱉었다.

"난 알아...!"

비즐라씨가 뒤를 돌아 보니, 젊은 사내는 이글거리는 눈빛으로 사납게 중얼거렸다.

"당신이...한에게 무슨 짓을 했는 지 난 알아...!"  
"무슨 짓이라니?"  
"늙은 새끼...! 감히 한에게...!"

흥미롭다는 듯 미소를 지은 비즐라씨는 온몸으로 여유로움을 뿜어냈다.  
아주 짧은 순간, 남자의 눈에 비즐라씨가 은빛 갈기를 가진 사자처럼 비춰지자 남자의 눈빛이 떨렸다.  
실제로 손도 떨었지만, 입을 다물지는 않았다.

"당신이...한을 울렸어...! 한을 아프게 했어!  
한이 소리지르는 걸 내가 들었어! 똑똑히 들었다고! 너 때문이야! 한이...그녀가...!"  
"주니어!

손에 묻은 검은 오일을 닦으며 안쪽 사무실에서 누군가가 나왔다.  
존이었다. 올리버의 친구이자 이 불안한 남자의 아비다.

"쓸데없는 소리 말고 저거나 고쳐!"

그리곤 비즐라씨 앞으로 와 아주 작게 말했다.

"아들놈이 좀 모자란데 나쁜 놈은 아니요. 누구한테도 몹쓸 짓 한 적 없으니 걱정마쇼. 당신이 그 남자구만? 올리버 살린 놈, 맞나?"  
"맞습니다."

존이 비즐라씨를 위아래로 훑어 본다.

"몸 좋구먼. 듣자하니 장의사라는데, 흥! 웃기는 소리. 딱 보니 군인이나 뭐, 싸움질 하는 몸인데? 내 눈은 못속이지."  
"다음 주에 오겠습니다."

비즐라씨는 그 말만 하고 돌아섰다. 괜히 한 마디라도 더 해서 부스럼을 만들고 싶진 않았으니까.  
그의 차가 멀어지는 걸 보며 존은 침을 뱉었다.

 

* * *

 

 

삣-

전자음이 들렸다. 보안메세지가 또 왔단 것을 알리는 거다.  
읽지 않은 메세지의 갯수를 보며 아직은 더 버텨도 된다고 판단한 비즐라씨는 새로 들인 금붕어에게 먹이를 주곤 다시 소파에 앉았다.

가라지에 다녀온 후 현희씨의 오두막을 다시 점검했다.  
현관의 잠금 장치도 교체했고, 주변에 설치한 접근 감지 센서와 감시 카메라의 수도 늘렸다.  
자신의 오두막보다 더 안전할 정도였다.  
오늘 밤 그녀가 귀가하면 가게도 손 볼 예정이다. 무언가 꺼림직한 느낌이 들땐 어김없이 일이 생겼으니까.

 

* * *

 

 

무료한 시골 생활은 계속 이어졌다.  
현희씨는 다시 우렁찬 목소리로 동네를 누볐고, 사람들은 늘 식당에 모였다.  
올리버는 여전히 취해 있고, 가끔 존이 옆에 앉아 있기도 했다.  
비즐라씨도 평소대로 하루 한 번씩 식당엘 들렀다.  
현희씨는 훌륭한 연기로 평정을 유지했지만, 가끔 그가 주문서를 내려놓는 현희씨의 손가락을 쓸어내리거나 그윽한 눈빛을 보낼 때면 얼굴이 달아 올랐다.  
허둥지둥 주방으로 도망가는 모습을 보는 것은 비즐라씨의 새로운 재미였다.

밤엔 뜨거웠다.  
피곤한 몸으로 집에 오면 비즐라씨가 불을 피워 집을 데워 놓고 그녀를 기다렸다.  
가끔 현희씨가 먼저 들어 와 혼자 잠들 땐, 밤중에 슬며시 침대 안으로 들어 온다.  
분명히 문 잠궜는데...오는 소리 못들었는데...도대체 어떻게 귀신같이 들어올까를 궁금해하던 것은 오자마자 몸을 더듬는 손길에 잊어버리게 된다.

"으응...오늘은 그냥 자면 안돼요?"  
"왜?"  
"피곤하단 말이야...어째 하루를 한 쉬어..."  
"당신은 먹을수록 맛있거든."  
"아이, 증말...아..."  
"다리 벌려."  
"하아...못살아..."

그러면서 저도 모르게 다리를 벌리면 팬티 사이를 비집고 그의 성기가 들어오는거다.  
현희씨는 정신을 차릴 수 없었다.  
그냥 이대로 시간이 멈추기만을 바랄뿐이다.

 

1\. Janchi-guksu is a kind of Korean banquet noodle.  
2\. Jeon is Korean pancake.


	7. Chapter 7

던칸 비즐라의 수염이 사각거리며 베어진다.  
현희씨는 침을 꼴깍 삼켰다.  
수건으로 입가의 거품을 대충 닦은 그가 거울에 비친 그녀를 보곤 씩- 웃는다.  
현희씨는 멍하니 그 모습을 보고 섰다.  
어우...진짜 잘생겼어...라고 생각하면서.

 

 

쓰읍-하며 현희씨가 눈을 떴다. 꿈이었다.

"미쳤어, 이젠 꿈에서도 보네. 내가 아주 미쳤구나. 미쳤어."

일어나 대충 출근 준비를 한다.  
어젠 비즐라씨가 자고 가지 않아서 조금 서늘한 아침이지만, 그녀는 아무 불만이 없었다.  
자고 가지만 않았을 뿐이지, 밤늦게 나서기 전까지 현희씨를 못살게 굴었기 때문이다.  
벌써 며칠 째인지...현희씨는 정말 골반이 부서질 것 같았고, 아침에라도 멀쩡히 일어나고 싶어서 이 핑계 저 핑계 만들어 강제로 보낸 것이다.

"허벅지 근육 생긴 거 봐라. 세상에...운동도 안했는데."

섹스로 생긴 근육이라니, 현희씨는 기가 차서 웃었다.  
그러다 창밖을 보는데, 비즐라씨가 오고 있었다.  
평범하게 손을 들어 보이는 그는 어젯밤처럼 수염이 덥수룩 했다.

"저 모습도 섹시하고 멋있지. 암..."

하지만 현희씨는 강당에서 만났을 때 말끔했던 모습이랑 지난 밤 꿈에서 면도하던 모습이 떠올라 볼이 빨개지고는,  
민망함을 숨기려 손으로 얼굴에 부채질을 하며 먼저 인사했다.

"Good morning~ 하하...왔어요~"  
"날씨가 좋군요. 자, 이거."  
"뭐에요? 응? 뭐야, 뭐야??"

어울리지 않게 장식까지 붙인 선물을 받아 들고 현희씨가 키득 거렸다.  
두근두근 하며 포장을 풀어 보니, 번듯한 상자가 나왔고, 꽤 묵직했다.

'으음...설마 주석잔 같은 거 아니겠지...쓸모없는 선물이면 어쩌지...표정관리 해야 하나...'

그녀는 아주 잠깐 마음의 준비를 하고 상자를 열었다.

"...와우..."  
"마음에 들었으면 좋겠군요."  
"와아아........우........"

눈을 깜빡이며 어떻게 말해야 진짜 감동받은 척 할 수 있을까 고민했지만, 막상 나온 말은 선물의 명칭이었다.

"총...이네요."  
"네."  
"총...이구나..."  
"이탈리아에서 만든 베레타 가르돈입니다. 티타늄 바디라 가볍고, 내부 설계가 초심자에게 맞춰진 거라 불발의 위험이 적어요."  
"아...네에..."  
"반자동이지만 그게 더 안전할거에요. 자, 이리와요."  
"네? 왜요?"  
"잠깐 연습하러 갑시다."

둘의 오두막은 마을에서 멀리 떨어진 곳에 있었지만, 이런 훈련은 은밀할수록 안전하니, 비즐라씨는 그 길로 현희씨를 데리고 산 속으로 한참 들어갔다.  
적당한 공간에서 빈 깡통 몇 개를 세워 놓은 비즐라씨가 먼저 시범을 보인다.  
철컥, 혹은 찰칵 기계 소리를 내며 빠르게 총을 다루는 그의 모습이 낯설어, 현희씨는 그의 손과 얼굴을 번갈아봤다.

"이렇게. 그런 다음 이렇게 해서."

다시 철컥 철컥 보이지도 않는 손놀림으로 총을 만지더니 손잡이를 현희씨 쪽으로 돌려 건넨다.

"자, 한 번 해봐요."

어안이 벙벙해서 총을 쥐고 대충 흉내를 내는 현희씨를 보니 비즐라씨는 절로 미소가 지어졌다.  
아니, 이렇게 어설프다니...귀엽군...

"자, 이쪽 팔은 반드시 곧게 펴야 해요. 그리고 이쪽은 아래를 단단히 받치고.  
자세를 정확하게 하지 않으면 표적을 맞출 수도 없고 반동 때문에 탈골될 수도 있어요."  
"타...탈골이요?"

겁에 질린 현희씨의 자세를 잡아 준 비즐라씨는 한 발 뒤로 물러난다.

"해봐요."

총이란 건 생각보다 무거웠다.  
덜덜 떨던 현희씨는 침을 꼴깍 삼키며 중얼거렸다.

"총이라곤 새총 밖에 안쏴봤는데...아니, 내가 지금 가게 가서 국을 끓여야 하는데..."  
"허니, 집중해요."  
"아우, 씨..."

현희씨는 잔뜩 찡그린 얼굴로 심호흡을 했다.  
비즐라씨가 낮게 속삭인다.

"조준하고...쏘기 전에 숨을 멈추고...절대 눈 감지 말고..."

그의 손바닥이 총을 쥔 현희씨의 어깨를 슬며시 잡는다.

"지금."

타앙-!

고막을 찢을 듯 크게 울리는 소리와 함께 강한 반동이 현희씨의 몸을 뒤로 밀자, 비즐라씨는 어깨를 잡은 손에 힘을 준 동시에 허리를 받쳐 그녀가 쓰러지지 않도록 잡았다.

"잘했어요. 맞추진 못했지만 그건 연습하면-"  
"이게 뭐에요오오오!!!"

현희씨가 바락 성질을 내자 그는 당황했다. 왜? 안다쳤는데? 첫 경험치곤 잘 했는데?

"총이라니! 총이라니! 이 촌구석에서 총이라니!"  
"당신의 안전을 위한 겁니다만."  
"나 여기서 10년째 살면서 보안관님 총 쓰는 거도 한 번을 못봤어요! 총이라니! 꽃도 아니고!"  
"꽃...받고 싶어요?"  
"됐어요! 말을 말지! 어휴!"

비즐라씨의 손에 총을 쥐어 준 현희씨가 씩씩 거리며 가 버리자, 그는 좀 당황스럽고 민망한 마음에 머리를 갸웃했다.

 

* * *

 

 

평범한 하루가 마무리 되고 있었다.  
시간을 보니 현희씨가 곧 집으로 올 때였다.  
미리 가 있을까? 잠들면 갈까?  
오래된 브라운관 TV로 다큐멘터리를 보고 있던 비즐라씨는 고개를 돌려 주변의 모니터를 훑어 본다.  
현희씨의 오두막과 자신의 오두막 주변에 설치된 cctv엔 별 게 없었다.

딩동-

새로 설치한 기기에서 보안 메세지가 왔음을 알렸다.  
벌써 15개 째다.  
이 정도면 회사에서도 참을 만큼 참았다는 것을 알기에, 비즐라씨는 쳐박아 둔 전화기를 꺼냈다.  
어딘가로 전화를 걸자 단 한 번의 신호에 상대가 전화를 받는다.

 _"말해요."_  
"메세지 받았어."

 

* * *

 

 

다시 눈보라가 치기 시작한다.  
아직 배터리가 도착하지 않아 올리버의 차를 빌려쓰는 중인 현희씨는 서툴게 기어를 바꾸며 운전하는 중이다.  
느즈막히 도착해 건너편 비즐라씨의 오두막을 보니 불이 꺼져 있다.  
자신의 오두막도 비어 있었다.  
텅 빈 집안을 둘러보던 현희씨의 심장이 점점 더 강하게 뛴다.  
테이블 위에 놓인, 그가 선물한 권총 상자를 보자마자 현희씨는 알았다.  
아무것도 궁금해하지 말아야 한다는 것을.  
평범하게 살면서 기다려야 한다는 것을.  
받아들여야 한다는 것을 말이다.

 

* * *

 

 

"삼계탕 없냐?"  
"삼계탕 같은 소리한다. 눈 때문에 장을 못봤어요. 차우더 드셔. 홍합 듬뿍 넣었어요."  
"에이...삼계탕 먹고 싶은데."  
"주말에 길 괜찮으면 장 볼께요."

올리버와 시덥잖은 실랑이를 하는데 딸랑- 거리며 식당 문이 열린다.  
자동으로 시선을 돌린 현희씨의 눈빛이 아주 잠깐 실망으로 떨렸지만, 이내 원래대로 씩씩하게 인사했다.

"조니보이~ 어서와~"

존의 아들이 쭈삣거리며 들어 와 올리버 옆에 앉았다.

"따뜻한 차우더 있는데, 먹을래?"  
"아...아니. 그냥 윈터 커피 한 잔만..."  
"그래."

커피를 따르는 현희씨의 눈치를 보던 존의 아들이 조그맣게 말했다.

"그...거 왔는데..."  
"응? 뭐?"  
"사내놈이 크게크게 말해야지!"  
"아유, 올리버! 소리지르지 마요! 뭐라고 했어, 지금?"  
"차 배터리...왔어."  
"아, 그래? 아...그렇구나..."

배터리 오면 자기가 바꿔준대놓고...현희씨는 잠깐 먹먹해졌다.

"그 남자...가 가지러 온댔는데...계속 안와."  
"누구? 은발미남씨?"

존의 아들은 부러 씩씩하게 묻는 현희씨를 멀뚱하니 쳐다 봤다.

"나도 잘 몰라. 가게 안온 지 며칠 됐거든. 안그래도 배터리 바꿔준다고 해놓곤 안오네.  
조니보이, 네가 바꿔줄래?"

존의 아들이 얼굴을 밝히며 웃었다.

"그래도 괜찮아?"  
"당연하지. 근데 차가 우리집에 있어서-"

현희씨는 잠시 머뭇거렸다.  
존의 아들은 그녀를 친구나 누나처럼 따르며 자주 가게에 들리는데, 언젠가부터 은근슬쩍 현희씨의 몸을 만지려 했다.  
목덜미에 얼굴을 가까이 한다거나, 팔을 잡으며 가슴께에 손가락을 대려는 식이다.  
눈치빠른 현희씨는 매번 상황을 모면했지만 늘 불안해보이는 존의 아들에게 자신이 경계하고 있음을 들키는 것은 위험할 것 같았다.  
집에 오라고 하는 건 특히나 마음에 걸리는 일이다.

"괜찮아! 나...나...아버지랑 같이 갈께! 어...언제 갈까?"  
"평일엔 늦게 끝나니까, 이번 주말에 올래? 점심 같이 먹자."  
"그래! 좋아! 응...응!"

연신 고개를 끄덕이는 존의 아들을 보며 현희씨는 쓴웃음을 지었다.  
부자가 함께 온다니 그나마 다행이네...현희씨는 조금 안도했다.

 

* * *

 

 

며칠이 지났다.  
비즐라씨가 이제 막 자신의 오두막에 도착했다.  
제일 먼저 주변을 확인하고 장비를 점검했다. 다행히 문제는 없어 보였다.

그는 회사의 목적이 자신을 제거하는 데에 있다는 걸 알았다.  
마지못해 받아 든 임무는 미끼였고, 그들은 완벽하게 실패했으니 조만간 다른 암살자 아니, 아예 암살팀을 보내 올 지도 모른다.  
당장은 별 일 없겠지만, 거처를 옮길 때가 됐음을 알았다.

창밖으로 아직 불이 켜지지 않은 현희씨의 오두막을 보았다.  
말도 없이 떠나 며칠만에 돌아왔으니 화가 단단히 났을 거다.  
소리지르며 앙탈부리는 게 보고 싶었다. 그 입술을 먹어치우고 옷을 벗겨버리고 싶다.

그런 다음 또 자리를 비워야 할 것이다.  
회사가 왜 은퇴한 자신을 죽이려드는 지 이유를 알아야 하니까.  
다시 한 번 경계 상태를 확인한 비즐라씨는 현희씨의 오두막으로 향한다.  
그녀가 오기 전에 따뜻하게 불을 피워 둘 생각이다.  
아예 데리러 갈까...빨리 보고 싶었다.  
늙그막의 연애에 비즐라씨는 피식- 웃고 말았다.

 

* * *

 

 

퇴근한 현희씨가 자신의 오두막 현관 앞에서 머뭇거린다.  
그녀는 저 멀리서부터 집안의 노르스름한 빛을 보았다.  
도둑이 들었다거나 뜻밖의 일 따위는 아예 안중에도 없고, 오로지 비즐라씨가 있을 거란 기대감에 전에 없이 떨렸다.  
보고 싶었는데...기다렸는데...그를 보면 어떻게 반응해야 할 지 몰랐다.  
하지만 그를 확인하고 싶은 몸이 먼저 움직이는 바람에 고민은 짧았다.  
조심스레 현관문을 열고 들어서자, 벽난로 앞 바닥에 앉아 있던 그가 뒤돌아 허니를 올려 본다.

"안녕, 은발미남씨..."

비즐라씨는 차분하게 들어서는 현희씨를 보며 미소를 지었다.  
앙탈부리고 징징 거릴 줄 알았는데, 이런 인사도 괜찮네 싶다.  
현희씨는 평소와 다름없는 귀가인 양, 코트와 목도리를 걸어 놓고 털신으로 갈아 신었다.  
그리곤 그에게 다가와 자연스럽게 다리 위에 올라 앉는다.  
그의 목을 끌어 안고 목덜미에 얼굴을 묻으니, 비즐라씨는 가만히 현희씨의 몸을 끌어 안았다.  
그렇게 마주 보고 앉은 채 한참을 안고 있었다.  
타닥 타닥 거리는 모닥불 소리만 들렸다.

현희씨의 체온을 느끼고 체취를 맡으면서 아래로 피가 몰리는 것을 느낀 비즐라씨는 망설이지 않았다.  
한손을 내려 아래를 더듬더니 바로 그녀의 바지 버튼을 풀었다.  
그 손길이 정말 뻔뻔해서 현희씨는 낮게 웃고 말았다.

"못살아, 정말..."

실소하는 현희씨와 달리 비즐라씨는 진지했다.  
당장 그녀의 몸 안에 자신을 넣고 싶었다.

던칸 비즐라는 언제 어디서든 욕정을 푸는 데에 망설임이 없는 남자였다.  
자위를 하든 여자를 사든 타겟을 포함해 주변 아무 여자들과 뒹굴든, 방법을 가리지 않고 바로바로 욕구를 해결했다.  
본능에 충실한 짐승의 정사인 만큼 그 어떤 후회나 죄책감도, 일말의 공허함과 아쉬움도 없었다.  
그랬던 그가 이번 임무에선 단 한 번도 여자와 몸을 섞지 않은 것이다.  
이건 대단히 놀라운 변화였고, 그 자신도 당황할 정도다.  
열댓 명의 사람을 죽이면서도 머릿속엔 한 가지 생각뿐이었다.

'허니...허니, 널 먹고 싶어...당신을 안아야겠어, 당장...'

지이익-하며 지퍼까지 내린 비즐라씨는 마룻바닥에 허니를 앉히고는 바지를 벗겼다.  
급한 만큼 거친 손길이라 허니의 몸이 잘게 떨었다.  
이 남자는 쉽게 끝내주지 않을 것이다. 오늘은 더 거칠지도 모르지.  
하지만 허니는 꼴깍 침을 삼키며 기대하는 거다.  
그녀도 그가 몹시 그리웠으니까.  
온몸이 으스러지도록 안아주길 바라고 있으니까.

비즐라씨의 손가락이 팬티 사이를 비집고 들어 온다.  
살짝 젖어 있던 허니의 아래가 점점 흥건해지자, 찌걱거리며 야살스런 소리가 들린다.  
상체를 그에게 기대고 뜨거운 숨을 내뱉는 허니의 가슴이 점점 빠르게 오르내렸다.  
허니가 고개를 들자 비즐라씨가 입을 맞췄다.  
찐득거리는 키스에 "으음-"하며 신음을 흘리자 비즐라씨가 아랫입술을 물었다 놓으며 속삭였다.

"아주...달군."

그가 다시 입술을 덮치는 바람에 허니는 대답할 수 없었다.  
뜨거운 혀가 허니의 입속을 쑤시며 들어 온다. 여기저기 마구 훑는 것이 마치 뱀 같다.  
그리고 아래의 손가락은 쉬지 않았다.  
조금씩 더 깊게, 천천히 구석구석을 자극하며 드나들었다.  
희멀건 애액이 밖으로 새어 나오자 달큰한 냄새가 올라 온다.

"하...냄새까지."

비즐라씨는 만족스러운 미소를 짓더니 혀를 내어 허니의 볼을 핥아 올렸다.  
허니의 눈가에 입술을 맞추며 손가락이 들어갔고, 허니의 코에 자신의 코를 문지를 때 앙증맞은 돌기를 문지른다.

"읏!"

찌릿하고 번쩍이는 자극에 허니가 움찔했다.  
그의 옷자락을 부여잡고 그의 가슴에 얼굴을 묻는다.  
허벅지가 바들바들 떨리고 온몸에 자꾸 힘이 들어 간다.  
그는 부드럽지 않았다. 조금도 봐주지 않고 거칠게 드나들며 자극의 강도를 높였다.

"아! 싫어...으응! 거기...그만..."

자꾸만 둥글리는 그의 손이 속도를 높이자, 허니는 엉덩이를 들썩이며 애원했다.

"던칸...으응...! 그만...아..! 하아...아앙..."

비즐라씨의 손가락이 허니의 가장 깊고 약한 스팟을 집요하게 공격한다.  
동시에 그녀의 귓가에 입술을 대고 낮게 속삭인다.

"이래서야 날 받아내겠어?"  
"으응...아, 읏..."  
"응? 허니, 힘 빼야지?"  
"당신, 정말...하아...하...하앙!"

점점 이성을 잃어가던 허니가 고개를 꺾어 천장을 바라보며 헐떡였고, 그는 드러난 허니의 목덜이를 덥썩 물었다.  
동시에 오르가즘이 몰려 오자, 한 톤 더 높은 교성을 내며 허니의 하체가 부들부들 떨렸다.

"아앙! 아으으...! 아....."

질구가 마구 조여지며 손가락을 물고, 그제서야 그의 손길이 부드러워진다.  
시야가 번쩍이는 통에 쓰려지려는 허니를 비즐라씨는 가벼운 옷가지 들듯 훌렁 안아 들었다.  
성큼 성큼 걸어 가, 정신없는 허니를 테이블에 앉히자마자 자신의 바지를 허벅지까지 벗어내리곤, 의자에 앉는다.

"허니, 이리 와."

차가운 명령 같은 말에 헐떡이던 허니는 저도 모르게 그의 허벅지 위에 올라 앉았다.  
다시 한 번 팬티를 옆으로 당기더니, 자신의 성기를 잡고 훤희 드러난 허니의 돌기에 두어 번 문지른다.  
그리곤 흥건히 젖은 구멍을 찾아 한 번에 밀어 넣었다.

"아..으...!"

주변은 온통 애액에 번들거렸지만, 허니의 아래는 그에게 좁았다.  
끝까지 넣지도 못했는데 허니는 자궁을 밀어 올리는 통증에 급한 숨을 들이켰다.

"아파!...던칸!"

순간, 짝! 소리를 내며 그의 손바닥이 허니의 엉덩이를 때리자, 놀란 허벅지에 힘이 들어 간다.  
그는 통증에 일어서려는 허니의 골반을 무서운 악력으로 잡고는, 강제로 내려 앉혔다.

"아악!"

마침내 완전하게 삽입되었다.  
그제서야 비즐라씨는 이를 드러내며 웃어 보였다.

"하아, 그렇지."  
"으읏...아!"

다시 한 번 짧고 강하게, 짝!하며 비즐라씨의 손바닥이 허니의 엉덩이를 때렸다.

"움직여."

허니는 저도 모르게 골반을 움직이기 시작했다.  
불에 데인 것 마냥 엉덩이가 뜨거웠지만, 깊이, 아주 깊이 삽입된 그의 성기가 주는 자극이 더 강렬해서 허릿짓을 멈출 수 없었다.  
비즐라씨는 포식자의 눈빛으로 울먹이는 허니의 얼굴을 바라보았다.  
예뻐. 넌 정말 예쁜 여자야...하지만 정작 그가 하는 말은 달랐다.

"허니, 아래를 봐."

자동으로 시선을 내린 허니의 눈에 그와 자신의 아래가 딱 붙어 꿈틀거리는 것이 보였다.

"이렇게 해볼까?"

그의 손가락이 아래 숲을 뒤적이다 또 다시 돌기를 둥글리기 시작하자 허니는 울상을 지었다.

"그, 그거 하지 말아요, 으응...제발..."

세 번째 짝! 소리를 내며 엉덩이를 때린 비즐라씨가 미소지으며 말했다.

"제대로 해야지?"

그가 윗옷 안으로 손을 넣어 따뜻한 가슴을 움켜 잡았다.  
다시 한 번 움찔하는 허니는 허릿짓에 집중하려 했지만 쉽지 않았고, 입술을 문 얼굴에 눈물이 주룩 흐른다.  
허니는 흐느끼며 그의 목에 얼굴을 댔다.

"하아...너무...깊어요...으응...아파..."

비즐라씨는 피식-거리며 웃더니 허니의 엉덩이를 강하게 움켜 잡았다.  
그리곤 힘으로 흔들기 시작했다.  
두툼한 그의 팔뚝과 손등에 핏줄이 불거지고, 움찔대며 조이기를 반복하는 허니의 내부를 생생하게 느끼며 비즐라씨가 으르렁 거린다.

"허니, 당신은 정말...하...!"  
"읏, 으, 흣....아...!"  
"좋아, 그렇지..."  
"그..그만...으응...!"  
"하!"

허니는 의지와는 상관없이 마구 흔들리며 작은 오두막을 교성으로 채웠다.  
다시 한 번 오르가즘이 오려 한다.  
이럴 수가! 미칠 거 같아!  
가끔 혼자 성욕을 해결하던 때에도 두 번 이상의 오르가즘을 느껴본 적이 없는 허니는, 한 번의 섹스에 두세 번의 오르가즘을 만들어주는 이 남자가 무섭기까지 했다.

"던칸!....하앙! 흐흑...나, 나, 또...!"  
"그래."  
"아아!"  
"계속 해."  
"흐흐흑...으...응!"

미칠 것 같았다.  
허니는 자신이 무슨 소리를 내고 있는 지도 몰랐다.  
목이 울리는 대로 소리내었고, 아래에선 불꽃이 터지는 것만 같았다.  
두 번째 오르가즘에 엉엉 우는 허니가 여운을 느끼며 허벅지를 달달 떨 때에 비즐라씨는 그녀의 엉덩이를 힘껏 쥐었다.  
도구를 다루듯, 무서운 힘으로 흔들기 시작했고, 마침내 달궈진 숨을 토하며 사정한다.  
그러고도 몇 번을 더 쾅 쾅 거리며 쳐 올렸다.  
뒤끝이 있을 수 없었다.  
더 털지 않아도 허니가 조여드는 통에 마지막 남은 한 방울의 정액까지 쏟아낼 수 있었으니까.

 

 

섹스는 끝나지 않았다.  
그는 발정난 수컷 그 자체였다.  
침대가 부서질듯 흔들리도록 허니를 박아댔다.  
손목이 잡힌 채 마구 박히는 허니는 비명을 지를 힘조차 없었다.  
손이 자유로운가 싶으면 이번엔 목덜미가 잡혔고, 무서워서 뒤로 물러나려 하면 그가 허리를 잡고 확 끌어 내렸다.  
벌려진 가랑이가 아파 그의 허리를 감으려 하자, 그는 무릎을 누르며 더 벌리려 했다.

"벌려야지? 이렇게 좁은데 더 물어서야 되겠어?"

그는 힘들어 하는 기색 없이 차갑게 속삭였다.  
눈물로 범벅이 된 얼굴을 세차게 흔들며 허니가 애원했다.

"으흐흐흑, 던칸, 제발! 흐흐흑....으으...으흑...으응...!"

허니는 진심으로 울었다.  
비즐라씨는 허니의 얼굴을 거칠게 문질러 닦아주고는 말없이 몸을 뺀다.  
끝난건가, 하며 허니가 눈을 감으려는데 몸이 휙 돌려진다.  
그리곤 주욱 끌려가는 것이다.

침대 밖에서 선 비즐라씨가 뒤에서 밀고 들어 온다.

"아아...아윽...!"  
"허니, 도대체..."

그가 몸을 숙여 두 손을 아래로 집어 넣고는 가슴을 움켜잡았다.  
손가락으로 유두를 문지르며 더 깊이, 끝까지 허리를 밀어 넣는다.  
그 와중에서도 허니는, 제 귓가를 물며 감탄하는 말을 들을 수 있었다.

"당신은 도대체...이렇게까지 했는데도...이렇게 맛있다니..."

그리곤 허니의 등줄기를 혀로 핥아 올리곤 두 가슴을 쥔 손에 힘을 준다.  
그가 허릿짓에 힘을 주며 속도를 높였고, 퍽퍽 거리는 소리는 폭력적이기까지 했다.

"아앙! 아! 아으! 응! 으앙!"

오르가즘이 또 온다.  
하지만 그것만이 아니었다.  
무언가, 무언가 참았던 것이 더는 못참겠는...!  
허니는 무서웠다.  
여기까지 느껴본 적은 단 한 번도 없었다.  
도망가려고 침대 시트를 마구 끌어 당겨보지만, 갑자기, 무언가 툭- 끊어지며 풀어지고 말았다.

아래에서 마알간 액체를 왈칵 쏟아내는 동시에 두 다리가 덜덜덜 떨린다.  
아무 소리도 내지 못한 채, 온몸이 떨린다.  
오르가즘이 전신을 강타했고, 절정에 올랐다 떨어지는 순간에 이성도 잠이 든다.  
퓨즈가 끊어진 것만 같다.

 

* * *

 

 

비즐라씨는 하염없이 손길로 현희씨의 머리카락을 쓸어주고 있었다.  
온갖 체액으로 얼룩졌던 정사의 뒷처리를 깔끔하게 마친 상태다.  
조심조심 따뜻한 물수건으로 현희씨의 전신을 닦아주곤, 새 시트를 깐 침대 위에 그녀를 품은 채 누웠다.  
쌔근쌔근 잘 자던 현희씨의 눈꺼풀이 몇 번 바르르 떨리더니, 곧 깊은 가을과도 같은 갈색의 눈동자가 보인다.

"Hey..."

더할 나위 없이 따뜻한 미소로 인사를 건네는 남자를 보며, 현희씨는 천천히 눈을 깜빡였다.

"못...믿겠어..."  
"뭘 말입니까?"  
"당신...아까 그 남자 맞는 지..."

현희씨는 목이 쉬어버렸다는 걸 알았다.  
세상에...섹스하느라 허벅지에 근육이 생긴 것도 기가 찬데, 이젠 목도 아파...

"나 몰래 뭐...좋은 거 먹어요?"  
"???"  
"그...비아그라 같은...그런 거 먹어요?"  
"왜요?"  
"무서워...나 정말...섹스하다 죽을 거 같아요..."

비즐라씨가 빙그레 웃으며 현희씨의 이마에 입을 맞춘다.

"다음엔 좀 살살 할께요."  
"맨날 살살 한대놓곤..."

현희씨가 눈을 흘기곤 품안으로 파고 들었다.  
그녀의 머리카락에 얼굴을 묻으며 비즐라씨는 힘껏 끌어 안았다.  
아무래도...당신을 옆에 두어야겠다 생각하면서...


	8. Chapter 8

이른 아침부터 촌동네 시내에 현희씨의 목소리가 우렁차게 울렸다.  
여기저기 이웃들에게 인사를 건네며 손을 흔들고, 식당에 들어서는 손님들에게도 세상 흥겨운 목소리로 안부를 묻는다.  
까르르 웃고, 미소가 사라지지 않으며, 콧노래가 절로 나오는 모습이 싱그럽기 그지 없다.

"술을 마셨나..."  
"응? 뭐라구요?"  
"너 말이다. 술 한 잔 했냐고."  
"이 할배가 뭐래. 이 동네에서 새벽부터 술 마시는 사람이 할배말고 누가 있다고."  
"그래서 하는 말이잖어. 뭐가 그렇게 신이 났냐?"  
"내가요? 아닌데? 그냥 평소랑 같은데?"

올리버가 지긋이 노려보지만, 현희씨는 어깨를 으쓱 하고는 열심히 냅킨을 접었다.  
그때, 딸랑~하고 문이 열린다.

"어서오...!...세요!"

후다닥 주방으로 들어 가 아무도 안보이는 곳에서 얼굴에 열심히 부채질을 한 현희씨는, 언제 그랬냐싶게 주문서를 들고 테이블로 갔다.  
호탕하게 웃으며 아침 인사를 나누고 주문을 받은 후, 콧노래를 흥얼거리며 주방으로 사라지는 그녀를 올리버는 끝까지 노려 보았고,  
곧, 방금 주문한 손님을 돌아봤다.

"오호라..."

올리버의 시선을 느낀 비즐라씨도 고개를 돌리니, 그가 살렸지만 단 한 번도 고맙단 말을 한 적 없는 노인이 인상을 쓴 채 자신을 노려보고 있다.  
비즐라씨는 여유롭게 인사했다.

"안녕하십니까."

하지만 올리버는 대답하지 않았고, 좀 더 노려본 다음 다시 술잔을 들었다.  
이 긴장감을 전혀 모른 채, 음식이 올려 진 트레이를 들고 현희씨가 해맑은 웃음을 지으며 비즐라씨에게 왔다.

"주문하신 음식 나왔어요~"  
"오늘, 기분이 좋아 보이는군요."  
"어머, 제가요? 그래요?"  
"네."  
"아닌데~ 그냥 평소랑 같은데~"

말은 그렇게 하지만 돌아서는 현희씨는 그의 손등을 살짝 치는 것을 잊지 않았다. 물론 아무도 모르게.  
비즐라씨도 누가 볼까봐 창밖으로 시선을 돌린 채 미소지었다.  
실은 아침에도 한바탕 그녀를 몰아붙였다.  
지난 밤, 현희씨가 분수를 뿜고 기절해버려 그의 욕구가 완전히 풀리지 않은 것이다.  
위로는 징징거리는 입속에 손가락을 넣었고, 아래로는 잔뜩 화가 난 제 것을 넣었다.  
찐득하고 요란한 아침을 보낸 후, 툴툴 거리며 출근한 현희씨가 보고 싶어 바로 따라온 참이었다.  
던칸 비즐라가...블랙 카이저가...나이 오십이 되어서 여자에 빠졌다니...업계 사람들이 알면 뭐라 할까.  
민망함에도 불구하고 그는 도무지 미소를 지울 수 없었다.

식사를 마칠 즈음, 비즐라씨가 주문서를 본다.  
동글동글한 글씨를 보기 위해 안경을 꺼내 썼다.  
휘갈겨 쓴 글씨는 아마도 현희씨의 모국어일거다. 무슨 뜻인지 모르겠지만 음식 이름이겠지.  
그는 한동안 현희씨의 글씨를 바라보다 주문서를 뒤집어 무언가를 쓰곤, 그 위에 현금을 놓고 일어섰다.  
딸랑~거리는 소리에 현희씨가 밝게 인사한다.

"은발미남씨, 가요? 좋은 하루 보내요~ 또 오구!"

비즐라씨는 굳이 돌아보지 않고 손을 흔들었다.  
현희씨는 새침하게 웃으며 자리 정리하러 가서는 주문서를 보았다.  
'이른 퇴근을 요청함'이란 내용에 어이없는 표정이 지어진다.

'이걸 지금 데이트 신청이라고 하는거야?'

 

* * *

 

 

현희씨는 정말 일찍 왔다.  
점심 장사를 마치고 뭉그적거리는 올리버를 포함한 몇몇 단골들을 내쫓은 후 부리나케 온 것이다.  
차에서 내리면서 현희씨는 홀린 듯이 섰다.  
눈이 내리고 있었고, 주변은 고요했고, 오늘 아침에도 몸을 섞었던 남자가 집앞에 앉아 있었다.

그는 눈처럼 하얀 은발을 가졌고, 이름은 던칸이다.  
그의 성이 뭐더라...비슬라? 비즐라?...그게 뭐가 중요해...이 남자가 지금 날 보고 있는데.  
실버 폭스...블랙 울프...그레이 코요테...다크 하운드...  
가만히 저를 보고 앉아 있는 남자를 보며 현희씨는 유치하기 짝이 없는 별명들을 떠올렸다.  
그래도 제일 어울리는 이름은 던칸이네. 던칸...던칸...

비즐라씨가 일어서자 그제야 정신이 든 현희씨는 차문을 닫으며 상큼하게 물었다.

"왜 일찍 오랬어요?"

그는 조용히 다가와 이 작은 여자가 목소리를 내는 것이 신기한 듯 내려보았다.  
어떻게 그런 소리를 내지? 왜 이 여자의 목소리는 지루하지 않을까?  
손을 들어 현희씨의 목을 슬며시 쓸었다.  
좀 더 올려 입술을 쓰다듬기도 했다.  
자신이 하는대로 가만히 두고 있는 여자가 예뻤다. 정말 예뻤다.

"당신과 하고 싶은 게 있어요."  
"뭔데요?"

비즐라씨는 현희씨의 손을 잡고 깍지를 끼더니 오두막 뒷편으로 이끌었다.  
두 눈을 동그랗게 뜨고 따르기만 하는 그녀의 손을 꼭 잡으며, 그가 말했다.

"산책."

 

* * *

 

 

눈은 멎었지만 차고 습한 공기는 뽀얀 안개를 만들었다.  
신비롭기도 하고 쓸쓸하기도 한 숲속을 걸으며 두 사람은 별 말이 없었다.  
현희씨에게 이건 평범한 데이트일지 몰라도 던칸 비즐라에겐 절대 아니다.  
여자의 손을 잡고, 심지어 무장하지도 않은 채 조용히 걷다니, 처음 해보는 일이다.  
물론, 산책 루트의 안전을 사전에 확인했고, 발목에 찬 양날 손잡이 칼 정도는 무장의 축에도 못드니까 그로선 지금 비무장인 게 맞다.

현희씨는 걸으면서 이것저것 가리키며 순진하게 종알거렸다.  
겨울은 언제 끝날까, 새순이 올라 온 나무도 있네, 이쪽은 처음 와 봤다, 오늘 아침에 진상 손님이 하나 있었다 등등 시덥잖은 주제였다.  
그래도 비즐라씨는 그녀가 멈추지 않길 바라는 중이다.  
그녀의 목소리는 높은 톤임에도 불구하고 그에게 안정감을 주었으니까.  
그만큼 현희씨의 존재가 자신에게 상당히 크다는 것을 비즐라씨는 받아들이는 중이다.

'문제는 회사겠지. 회사 일만 잘 처리한다면...그럴 수 있다면...'

비즐라씨는 처음으로 미래에 대해 생각하기 시작했다.  
그때, 갑자기 현희씨가 그의 손을 확 잡아 당기며 속삭인다.

"던칸! 저허기이!"

그는 현희씨 가리킨 곳을 봤다.

"세상헤에! 진짜 살하힜나봐효오!"

야생의 새다.  
이렇게 가까이에서 야생 동물을 본 적이 없는 현희씨는 눈을 빛내며 속삭였고,  
그런 그녀가 예뻐서, 정말 너무 예뻐서, 비즐라씨는 눈도 깜빡이지 못한 채 그녀를 보고 섰다.

"하니이! 나 말고호! 쟤를 보라고효!"

그의 팔을 찰싹 때리는 바람에 부엉이인지 올빼미인지가 고개를 까딱 거렸다.

"잡아줄까요?"

이 인간이 뭐라는거야...현희씨는 어이가 없어서 그를 올려보았다.

"당신이 갖고 싶다면 내가 잡을 수-"

조금도 낮출 생각이 없는 목소리에 푸드덕 거리며 날아가버리자 현희씨는 아쉬움 가득한 얼굴로 멀어지는 새를 보다가 그에게로 획 돌아섰다.

"아니! 무슨 남자가 새를 잡아 준대???"  
"당신이 마음에 들어 하는 거 같아서."  
"그렇다고 야생에서 사는 새를 잡아 주려고요?"  
"잡을 수 있으니까. 잡아 올까요?"  
"하늘의 별을 따다 주시던가요. 아휴, 못산다, 증말..."

고개를 설레설레 저으며 먼저 걷는 현희씨를 보며, 비즐라씨는 별을 따다 달라는 게 진심인 지 은유적인 말인지를 고민했다.

 

* * *

 

 

저 앞에 현희씨의 오두막이 보이는 것을 보니, 이제 산책이 끝나 간다.  
그건 안전 지대에 들어섰다는 것을 의미했다. 비즐라씨가 설치해둔 센서 덕분이다.  
내내 말이 없던 비즐라씨는 저 혼자 계속 종알거리던 현희씨의 손을 당겼다.

"그래가지고 내가 주말에...응? 왜요?"

그는 현희씨의 허리를 감싸 안고 더 강하게 끌어 당겼다.

"왜 이래요..."

이글거리는 그의 눈빛에 현희씨가 좀 부끄러워 한다.

'귀엽기도 하지. 아주 예쁘고 말이야. 먹고 싶군.'

비즐라씨는 고개를 숙여 현희씨의 입술을 찾았고, 현희씨도 망설이지 않았다.  
매달리듯 그의 목을 끌어 안고 몸을 붙여온다.  
현희씨가 잠깐 입술을 떼곤 그의 눈을 들여다보며 속삭였다.

"난 맨날 차가운데...당신은 어쩜 입술까지 뜨거울까..."  
"좋은건가?"  
"좋지...좋아요...'뜨거운 게 좋아'라는 영화도 있는 걸."  
"한 번 봐야겠군."

현희씨가 그의 코에 자신의 코를 문지르며 키득거렸다.

"그 전에."  
"응?"  
"그 전에 당신을 먹을까 하는데."  
"맨날 먹는대...맨날 달다 그러구."

갑자기 비즐라씨가 현희씨의 몸을 밀어 나무에 붙이곤, 하체를 들이밀었다.

"여기서???지금???"

현희씨가 경악하며 뭐라 더 말하기도 전에 그가 입을 맞춰 왔다.  
윗입술을 물다, 아랫입술을 물다...혀를 넣어 현희씨의 혀를 건드렸다.  
현희씨는 그의 목에 두른 팔에 힘을 주며 "흐응..."하는 신음을 냈고, 그는 손을 내려 현희씨의 모직 스커트를 당겨 올렸다.  
허벅지를 쓰다듬는 손길에 뜨거운 숨이 섞이고, 하얀 입김이 연신 새어 나왔다.  
야외에서라니. 처음 겪는 상황에 당황하지만 현희씨는 거부할 수 없었다.  
그는 뜨거운 입술과 강한 이로 현희씨를 자꾸만 물어 당겼고, 허벅지를 더듬던 손이 어느 순간 다리 사이를 더듬었다.

"으음..."

현희씨는 녹아버릴 것 같았다.  
그의 억센 손이 한쪽 허벅지를 들어 올리곤 두꺼운 레깅스의 가운데를 찢던 순간에, 현희씨는 자신의 아래가 젖어드는 것을 느꼈다.  
그의 동작이 빨라졌다.  
그는 입술을 떼고 자신의 바지를 내렸다.  
잔뜩 부푼 성기를 꺼내, 옆으로 젖힌 현희씨의 팬티 안쪽에 문지르는데, 미끌거리는 것이 이미 흠뻑 젖었음을 의미했다.  
그가 놀리듯 피식-웃으며 한 번에 삽입한다.  
쑤욱 강하게 들어오는 통증에 현희씨가 입술을 물며 고개를 젖힌다.  
그녀의 몸이 바르르 떨리는 것을 느끼며, 그의 시선은 현희씨의 표정이 변하는 것을 집요하게 쫓았다.

"...하아...으응..."  
"아직. 더."  
"으응...아니...더는 안돼요, 아파..."

천천히 움직이던 그가 좀 더 힘을 주어 하체를 강하게 밀어 올렸다.  
그제서야 완전히 삽입되었고, 현희씨는 통증과 쾌락에 아주 잠깐 자지러졌다.

"아!...으읏..."

하지만 분명 평소와 달랐다.  
비즐라씨는 지금 굉장히 천천히, 매우 부드럽게 현희씨를 자극하는 중이다.  
조금씩 변화를 주며 허리를 움직일 때마다 현희씨가 내는 신음이 미묘하게 바뀌었다.  
얼굴에 드러나는 표정도 달랐다.  
우는 것도 같다가 웃는 것도 같은...그 변화를 비즐라씨는 빠짐없이 눈에 담았다.  
머리에도 담는 중이다. 뛰어난 그의 기억 능력은 그녀가 옆에 없을 때를 대비해 지금 이 장면을 두고두고 되새길 것이다.

맞닿은 두 사람의 허벅지가 점점 젖어들었다. 애액은 쉬지 않고 새어 나왔다.  
이 남자가 이렇게 부드러울 수 있다니! 현희씨는 전신을 감도는 폭죽에 무너지고 싶었다.  
하지만 그는 놓아주지 않았다. 한 손으론 현희씨의 허리를 감싸 안고, 다른 손으론 그녀의 허벅지를 든 채 놀라울 정도로 천천히 드나드는 것이다.  
미칠 지경이었다.  
현희씨도, 그도.

"당신이 얼마나 놀라운 여자인지 알아?"  
"...하아...던칸..."  
"고개 들어. 날 봐."  
"던칸, 그만...제발..."  
"말해."  
"...으응....흣..."  
"허니, 원하는 걸 말해."

비즐라씨는 집요하게 허니를 녹여 갔다.  
달큰한 애액의 향이 공기 중에 퍼지는 것을 느꼈을 때, 그는 강하게 박고 싶은 충동을 느꼈다.  
하지만 던칸 비즐라는 참을성 있는 남자였고, 그는 끝까지 허니를 녹여가며 질문했다.

"허니. 당신이 원하는 게 뭐야?"  
"...흐흑...던칸...흑..."

눈물이 절로 흘렀다.  
허니의 아래에서 찌걱거리는 소리가 끊임없이 들렸고, 아랫배 깊숙히 단단한 것이 밀고 들어오길 반복한다.  
동시에 어딘가에 닿을 때마다 부르르 몸이 떨렸다.  
그는 속도를 높여주지 않았다.  
정점의 직전에서 더 오르지 못하고 헐떡이는 허니는 애가 타서 미칠 지경이었다.  
마침내 참지 못한 허니가 허리를 움직이기 시작했다.  
그의 목덜미를 움켜잡고 제 허리를 움직이는 것이다. 점점 더 빠르게, 더 애타게.  
자신에게 매달리며 오르가즘을 갈구하는 허니의 적극적인 행동에 비즐라씨는 미소를 지었다.

"그렇지."  
"아......아앙...흑....으흐흐..."  
"잘 하고 있어. 계속 해."

허니는 점점 더 빨리 움직였다.  
미치겠어! 빨리! 제발!  
아랫입술을 물고는 그에게 매달려 절실하게 허릿짓을 했다.  
쩍-쩍 거리는 야한 소리와 흐느끼며 애원하는 신음 소리가 한층 격렬해지더니, 허니가 "히익!"하곤 차가운 공기를 깊이 들이마셨다.  
좁고, 매끄럽지만 굴곡진 여성기의 조임이 느껴졌고, 비즐라씨의 손에 들린 허벅지에 힘이 들어 간다.  
그제서야 비즐라씨는 소리조차 지르지 못하고 벌려진 허니의 입에 혀를 집어 넣고, 무시무시한 힘을 담아 빠른 속도로 쳐올리기 시작했다.  
퍽퍽 소리를 동반한 삽입에 허니는 안간힘을 쓰며 매달렸다.  
아무 소리도 내지 못하고 바들바들 떠는데, 마침내 거친 숨소리를 내며 비즐라씨의 동작이 멎는다.  
잠시 후 서너 번을 더 쳐 올렸다.  
허니는 더 이상 서 있을 수 없어 무너졌고, 비즐라씨는 그런 허니를 가볍게 안아 올렸다.

 

* * *

 

 

거칠었던 숨이 진정되자 현희씨가 스르륵 눈을 떴다.  
비즐라씨의 품에 안겨 어딘가로 이동하는 중이다.

"어디...가요?"

노곤한 상태로 간신히 물었다.  
부드러운 눈빛으로 내려보며 비즐라씨가 대답했다.

"집. 오늘은 내집으로 갑시다."  
"응..."

현희씨가 그의 옷자락을 잡으며 얼굴을 묻자, 가볍게 걷는 비즐라씨는 결심을 굳혔다.

'마무리해야겠군...확실히 정리해야겠어...이 여자를 위해서라도 그래야만 해...'

 

* * *

 

 (more spoiler!)

 

 

"이거 봐, 찾은 거 같은데."  
"뭐야?"  
"몬타나 유니언...신용은행...트리플 오크 지점?"  
"트리플 오크가 뭐야?"

야한 차림의 여자가 일행에게 전화기를 내밀었다.  
눈 덮힌 시골 동네 사진이 있었다.

"추워 보이는데, 이런 데서 사는거야?"  
"안될 게 뭐 있어."

팔뚝에 문신이 가득한 남자가 섬뜩한 미소를 지으며 말했다.

"이동할 시간이군."

 

* * *

 

 

비즐라씨와 현희씨는 함께 샤워를 했다.  
늦은 오후 산책을 즐기고 번개치듯 야외 섹스를 한 바람에 현희씨는 노곤했다.  
아무것도 못하겠다며 징징거리는 그녀를 세워 놓고 비즐라씨는 부드러운 손길로 몸을 닦아주는 중이다.

"으응~좋아..."  
"좋은가요?"  
"응...뜨거운 물도 좋구, 거품도 좋구...아, 거기! 거기는 그냥 물로만! 아니, 장난하지 말구!"

현희씨는 아래에 손가락을 대고 희롱하는 그의 팔뚝을 찰싹 때렸다.  
그는 가만히 미소지은 채 몸을 낮춰 현희씨의 다리를 씻겨 주었고, 여왕님 대접에 현희씨는 기분이 좋았다.  
섹스할 때면 물어 뜯고 거친 것이 꼭 짐승같은데 뒷처리 만큼은 신사란 말이야...  
진짜 매력적인 남자라 생각하며 눈을 가늘게 뜨고 종아리를 문지르는 그의 등을 내려보았다.  
순간, 비즐라씨는 자신을 내려보고 있던 현희씨의 몸이 굳는 것을 느꼈지만, 내색하지 않고 하던 일을 계속 했다.  
현희씨는 거품을 헹궈 주고, 몸을 말리고, 손수 옷까지 입혀주는 그의 나체를 흘끔거리며 살폈다.  
처음으로 제대로 본 그의 몸엔 예사롭지 않은 상처가 많았다.  
심지어 오른쪽 어깨 뒷편엔 누가 봐도 총상으로 보이는 동그란 상처가 있었다.  
비즐라씨는 약간의 공포가 더해 진 현희씨의 당황과 놀람을 그대로 두며, 부러 천천히 옷을 입었다.  
옆에 두기로 마음먹은 여자다. 그렇다면 아무것도 숨기지 말아야지.  
그게 이 여자에 대한 예의라 생각했다.  
궁금하다면, 무서워서 떨어지려 한다면, 그 전에 반드시 먼저 물어 올 것이라 믿었다.  
그때가 되면 솔직하게 대답할 것이고, 판단은 이 여자에게 맡길 것이다.  
그 정도로 현희씨를 향한 마음이 확고한 자신이 새삼 놀랍기도 했다.

벽난로 앞에서 따뜻한 차를 마시며 둘은 침묵했다.  
하지만 어색한 침묵을 못견디는 현희씨가 먼저 입을 열었다.

"출장갔던 건 잘했어요?"  
"네."  
"그렇구나...잘 했구나."  
"..."  
"또 가요?"  
"아마도."  
"그렇구나...또...가는구나."

"허니."  
"네?"

더 씩씩하게 대답하며 생글거리는 것은 현희씨에게 쉬운 일이다.  
그녀는 그렇게 살아왔다. 괜찮은 척 하는 연기쯤이야, 뭐...

"왜요? 말을 해요."  
"금방, 올겁니다."  
"뭐가요? 아~출장? 그러세요. 난 상관없어요."

그 말은 좀...비즐라씨는 이걸 어떻게 이해해야 할 지 몰랐다.

'상관없다는 말은 좀...싫은데? 그래. 듣기 싫군. 매우 싫군.'

돌아보는 비즐라씨의 눈빛이 조금 섬뜩했다면 현희씨가 오해한 것일까. 그녀는 조금 긴장했다.  
비즐라씨는 궁금했다. 상관없다니. 이 여자는 내가 별론가? 난 진짜 이 여자를 좋아하는 게 맞는데.

"어우, 왜 그러고 봐요...무섭게스리..."  
"무섭습니까?"  
"네...무서워요, 왜 그래요..."

비즐라씨가 가까이 다가 온다.  
뒤로 스윽 물러나는 현희씨의 허리를 부드럽게 끌어 안고는 잡아 당긴다.  
현희씨가 그의 어깨를 밀며 저항했다.  
하지만 그럴수록 더 끌리는 법이니, 허리를 끌어 안은 그의 팔엔 힘이 들어 간다.

"아이, 증말...왜...요..."  
"안아."  
"네?"  
"나 안으라고."

내내 매서운 눈빛인 비즐라씨의 말에 현희씨는 머뭇거리며 머그를 내려 놓곤 그의 목덜미를 안았다.  
얼굴이 조금 발그레해진 것이 비즐라씨의 눈엔 예쁘기만 했다.  
그제서야 눈에 들어 간 힘이 풀어지고 미소지으며 입술을 꾸욱 누른다.  
바짝 긴장했던 현희씨의 몸도 조금 풀리더니, 가슴을 밀착하며 안겨 왔다.

"왜 겁을 주고 그래요..."

현희씨는 잠시 눈을 흘기더니 이번엔 먼저 입을 맞췄다.

'귀여운 것. 상관없기만 해봐라...상관없을 수 없도록 해주지.'

비즐라씨는 와락- 현희씨를 끌어 안았다.

 

* * *

 

 

눈보라가 매서운 밤이다.  
얼음장처럼 추워지는 바깥 공기와 달리 비즐라씨의 오두막 안은 벽난로 불처럼 뜨겁게 타올랐다.

"아! 아..읏! 하..!"

현희씨를 돌려 세우곤 팬티를 대충 찢어 올린 비즐라씨가 짐승처럼 으르렁 거리며 아래를 쳐댔다.  
퍽퍽 거리는 소리가 커질 수록 현희씨의 신음 소리도 커졌다.

"아으, 응! 아! 흣..."

공격하듯 쑤셔대는 비즐라씨는 자신의 성기가 허니의 질구에 드나드는 것을 노려 보았다.  
불빛을 받아 애액으로 젖은 두 사람의 접합부가 반짝 거렸다.  
허연 애액은 점점 비즐라씨의 허벅지를 타고 내려 온다.

"이렇게. 하. 물이 넘치면서, 응? 허니?"  
"흣..아! 으읏!"  
"상관없다고? 다시. 다시 말해봐."  
"던칸, 나...! 나, 지금!"  
"안돼."

단호하게 제 것을 쑥 뽑아 낸 비즐라씨는 허니의 몸을 뒤집어 옷을 벗겨냈다.  
드러난 맨살에 소름이 올랐지만, 그건 추워서가 아니라 흥분과 기대감 때문이리라.  
비즐라씨는 허니를 들어 올려 테이블에 앉혔다.  
덥썩 잡아 당긴 팬티는 완전히 찢어져 어딘가에 떨어졌고, 대충 묶었던 포니 테일도 헝클어진지 꽤 되었다.

"하아..! 던칸, 아파! 너무...으읏..."

비즐라씨는 비웃으며 더 깊이, 자꾸만 안쪽으로 하체를 들이밀었다.  
가장 깊숙한 곳에 닿은 것도 모자라 자궁을 쳐 올리는 통에 허니가 느끼는 통증은 심했다.  
하지만 아이러니 하게도, 그 즈음 어딘가가 쑤셔질 때 느껴지는 소름끼치는 쾌감도 굉장했다.

"으응! 거기! 아!"  
"그래. 이렇게. 그렇지?"  
"아! 너무...으!"  
"말해."  
"던칸!"  
"말해."  
"너무 좋아! 으응! 아! 거기!"

허니의 전신에 소름이 올랐다 사라지기를 반복한다.  
미쳐 벗겨지지 못한 브라 사이로 말캉한 가슴이 출렁거렸고, 그럴 때마다 그가 좋아해마지 않는 허니의 체취가 자꾸만 올라 와 비즐라씨는 미칠 지경이었다.

'하, 이것봐라!'

고개를 숙여 살덩어리를 한 입 물고를 강하게 빨아댄다.  
동시에 무시무시하게 쳐 올리는 것을 잊지 않았다.  
그는 고통과 쾌락에 몸을 비틀며 벗어나려는 허니의 엉덩이를 힘껏 움켜쥐었다.

"나..! 나, 지금!"

발가락이 오그라들고 저도 모르게 엉덩이를 들어 그에게 매달리는 모습으로 허니의 전신이 부들부들 떨렸다.  
마침내 허락된 오르가즘에 입만 벌린 채 굳어가는 허니를 그가 만족한 표정으로 내려보았다.

"잘했어."

거친 숨을 몰아쉬는 허니를 내려 놓고, 비즐라씨는 속도를 냈다.  
그리곤 한 손을 아래에 넣어 클리토리스의 정점을 문지르기 시작한다.

"아흣! 하지마! 던칸!"

채 오르가즘이 끝나기도 전에 가장 민감한 부분을 자극하니, 허니는 비명같은 교성을 냈다.

"아앙! 으! 아, 제발!"

테이블이 삐그덕 거렸고, 허니는 눈물을 흘리며 고개를 저었다.  
테이블 둘레를 잡고 도망치려 몸을 비틀자, 그가 다른 손으로 허니의 허벅지를 움켜 잡는다.

"싫어! 그거, 제발!"

무언가가 또 밀려오고 있었다.  
오르가즘에 더해지는 강렬한 욕구다.  
허니는 골반을 들썩이며 애원했다.

"던칸! 싫어!"  
"해봐. 하, 좋은 거 알잖아? 하..."

허릿짓을 하며, 굵은 손가락으로 아래를 굴려대는 것에 경련하듯 온몸을 떨던 허니는, 마침내 더 참지 못하고 왈칵! 물을 쏟아냈다.

"아앙! 으흑, 흣, 으응!"

흐느끼는 소리와 맑은 물이 흘러 떨어지는 소리가 그의 욕구를 마구 자극한 바람에, 거칠게 으르렁 대며 쑤셔대던 그도 드디어 이를 물며 사정했다.  
정말, 정말 흡족한 섹스였다.

 

* * *

 

 

밤이 깊어가지만 완전히 나체가 된 두 사람은 떨어질 줄을 몰랐다.  
허니는 오르가즘에 떨다가, 삽입과 물림에 고통스러워하다가, 다시 전신을 터트리는 쾌락에 신음하기를 반복하는 중이다.  
그는 울며 애원하면서도 매달리며 교성을 내는 여자를 흡수할 듯이 끌어 당겼다.  
이 여자는 여러 의미로 대단한 존재임에 감탄하며, 조금도 떨어지고 싶지 않았다.

그의 몸은 단단한 근육으로 덮혀 있었다.  
허니는 그가 정말 오십의 중년일까를 생각하기도 했고, 그의 근육이 꿈틀대는 것에 아래가 더 젖어드는 것도 느꼈다.  
온몸이 물리고 아래가 찢어져도 멈출 수 없었다.  
이 남자가 정말 미치게 좋았다.

벌써 몇 번이나 체위를 바꿔가며 오르가즘과 사정을 반복하던 둘은 이제 마지막 섹스를 마무리하는 중이다.  
허니의 뒤에 선 비즐라씨의 허릿짓은 부드러웠고 매우 느렸다.  
탈진하기 직전인 그녀를 나름 배려하고 있는 것이다.  
그는 그녀의 귓볼을 물고 야한 숨을 불어 넣었다.

"...하...허니..."  
"하아...죽을 거...같아...읏..."  
"당신은 정말..."  
"하아....하...으응..."

그의 긴 손가락이 삽입으로 잔뜩 부은 아래를 희롱한다.

"부드러워...당신, 여기가 얼마나 부드러운 지 알아?"  
"으..응...던칸..."  
"정말...물이 마르질 않는군. 응? 하...그렇게 좋은가?"

허니는 아무 말도 할 수 없었다.  
불꽃이 튀고 기절할 것 같은 오르가즘은 이미 수차례 지나갔고, 이제, 그야말로 감미로운 쾌락이 올라오는 중이다.  
자신이 녹아버리는 게 아닐까 궁금해하던 그 순간, "흣-!"하고 들이킨 숨을 멈추며, 절로 눈이 감기는 보드라운 오르가즘을 느꼈다.  
더 이상 자신은 남아 있지 않았다.  
이 남자가 마침내 자신을 먹어치운 것이다.

 

* * *

 

 

"아주 꼴값들을 하셔. 방아쇠 당기기도 전에 죽겠네."

"그럼 아주 뻐킹하게 죽는 거지."

"준비 완료."

"이제 저 늙은이 처리해."

"Yes, mam."


	9. Chapter 9

섹스는 끝났지만 비즐라씨는 현희씨를 떼어 놓지 않았다.  
그건 현희씨도 마찬가지였다.  
그녀는 지금, 예전 차 안에서 그랬던 것처럼 그의 허벅지 위에 올라 앉아 그를 품고 있었다.  
부드럽기 그지없는 그녀의 두 가슴에 천천히 얼굴을 부비면서, 비즐라씨는 체취에 취하는 중이다.  
현희씨는 그런 그의 머리카락을 쉼 없이 쓸어 주었다.

아래에서 무언가가 점점 커지며 단단해진다.  
현희씨는 어이가 없어서 인상을 썼다.

"나만 보면, 아야! 물지는 말구! 나만 보면 그거 할 생각만 하나봐. 흥."  
"이런 건 나도 처음입니다."  
"치...그걸 어떻게 믿어요? 아이, 참! 간지러워요! 그만 빨아..."

칭얼거리며 몸을 떼려는 현희씨를 더욱 강하게 끌어 안으며 비즐라씨는 계속해서 말랑한 가슴에 얼굴을 부벼댔다.

"정말 처음인데..."  
"반백의 아저씨가 섹스를 이렇게 잘한다는 건 들어 본 적이 없네요. 보나마나 애인이 수두룩 했겠지."

고개를 들어 현희씨를 바라보며 그가 미소 지었다.

"잘 합니까?"  
"네. 아주 잘 하네요."

실눈을 뜨고 노려보는 게 아주 앙큼하다 생각하며, 비즐라씨는 제 눈에 뭐가 씌인 것을 인정할 수 밖에 없었다.  
현희씨는 애교가 담뿍 묻어나는 목소리로 그의 얼굴을 쓸며 종알거렸다.

"얼굴도 잘생기구..."

그의 은빛 머리카락을 쓸어 넘긴다.

"남들은 그냥 흰머리인데 당신은 은발이란 말이에요. 신기해..."

눈가를 더듬다가 수염을 만지작 거렸다.

"수염도 섹시해...그거 알아요? 동네 아줌마들은 당신 수염이 너무 섹시해서 미치겠대요."  
"당신은?"  
"나? 음~ 비밀."

비즐라씨가 피식- 웃는다.  
현희씨는 딱 벌어진 어깨와 두툼한 가슴의 털도 훑으며 감탄했다.

"나 없을 때 운동 많이 하나 봐. 무슨 아저씨 몸이 이렇게 좋아요? 근육 좀 봐."

그러면서 그의 팔뚝을 주물주물 한다.  
혼자 앙탈부리고 혼자 감탄하면서 막 키득거리니, 그 모습이 너무 귀여웠던 비즐라씨는 입을 다물고 있을 수 없었다.  
뭐라 말하려 하는데.

그때.

침대 너머 구석에 쌓여 있는 알 수 없는 상자들 중 하나에서 아주 작은 파란 색 LED 하나가 깜빡였다.

'1km라...'

"왜요? 뭐? 지금 내 뱃살이랑 은발미남씨 씩스팩이랑 비교하는 거에요?"  
"당신한테 뱃살이 어디 있다고."  
"여기. 여기두! 아휴, 옆구리 살 좀 봐. 쌀밥을 너무 좋아해서 탈이라니깐요."

파란 색 불빛이 한 번 더 깜빡였다.

'등 뒤 창문에서 6시 방향.'

"아이~ 가슴 좀 그마안~ 그냥 살덩어리인데 왜 이렇게 좋아해~"  
"여기만 좋아하는 거 아닙니다."

현희씨의 가슴에 또 얼굴을 묻는 비즐라씨는 상자 더미에서 눈을 떼지 않았다.  
이번엔,  
초록색 불빛이 깜빡였다.

'800m.'

"허니."  
"응?"  
"내가 당신 집에 뭘 좀 갖다 놨는데..."

또 깜빡이는 초록색 불빛.

'돌아가지 않는군.'

"뭔데요?"  
"선물이에요."  
"또 총 같은 거 아니죠?"  
"좀 더, 정상적인 거에요."  
"으음~ 뭐지? 뭐지?"

생글거리는 현희씨가 맑은 눈을 깜빡임과 동시에 노란 불빛이 깜빡인다.

'600m.'

다시 얼굴을 묻고 현희씨의 체취를 한껏 들이마시는 비즐라씨가 천천히, 하지만 좀 더 강하게 그녀를 끌어 안았다.  
현희씨는 또 왜 이러나 싶었지만 이번엔 아무 말도 안했다.  
이대로 밤을 새고 싶은 마음에 그녀도 그의 머리를 끌어 안는다.

곁눈에 살기를 띈 비즐라씨는 주황색 불빛의 깜빡임을 보았다.

'400m.'

좀 더 빠르게 깜빡이는 주황색 불빛.

'300m.'

계속해서 깜빡이는 주황색 불빛.

'200m. 이미 자리 잡았겠군.'

마지막으로 한 번 더 현희씨의 품안에서 숨을 들이쉰 비즐라씨가 고개를 들어 그녀의 얼굴을 보았다.  
아름다워. 넌, 아름다운 존재야.

"허니."  
"네."  
"미안해요."  
"뭐가요?"

깜빡이는,  
빨간 불빛!

"지금 이거."

세상 순진하게 반짝이던 눈빛이 의아하게 바뀌던 순간에, 비즐라씨는 현희씨의 몸을 움켜 잡고 침대 밖, 마룻바닥에 던졌다.  
말 그대로 던져진 현희씨가 미처 목소리를 내기도 전에 퍼억!하는 파열음과 함께 유리창이 산산조각 났다.  
생사가 오고가는 매우 긴박한 순간에 어떤 사람들은 아무 소리도 못내고 온몸이 굳어지는 것을 경험한다.  
지금 현희씨가 그랬다.  
그와 함께 총 쏘기를 연습했던 날, 고요한 숲에 울려퍼지던 총성과는 완전히 다른, 정말 생명을 빼앗으려는 살기가 온몸에 전해지는 폭발음이 쉬지 않고 들리는 것이다.  
하지만 비즐라씨가 자신의 몸을 번쩍 들어, 상자 더미 한쪽의 비밀스러운 벽장을 열어 그녀를 우겨넣을 때까지 비명 한 번을 지르지 못했다.  
그녀가 분명하게 들은 말은 딱 하나.

"그대로 있어."

문이 닫히고 무언가가 깨지고 터지는 소리가 들린다.  
현희씨는 헐벗은 몸이 무너지지 않도록 벽에 바짝 붙이고 서서는, 그저 부들부들 떨었다.

 

* * *

 

 

'150m에 저격 하나, 문 앞에 하나, 3시 방향 창문에 둘.'

던칸 비즐라.  
일명 블랙 카이저.  
그에 대한 회사의 평가와 업계에서 전설처럼 전해지는 짐승 같은 직감은 절대 허풍이 아니다.  
그는 망설이지 않고 잔챙이 둘의 머리를 터트리곤 직접 만든 비상구로 뛰쳐 나갔고,  
거의 비슷한 순간에 정문으로 들어 온 날렵한 이는 이미 비워 진 집안을 보자 화가 치밀었다.  
늙은이 주제에 곱게 죽을 것이지!

"젠장! 파쿤도! 여기 없어! 찾아!"

"알았어."

눈보라는 매서웠다.  
살을 에는 듯한 칼바람과 시야를 어지럽히는 눈발이 거세었다.  
그 속에서, 총을 든 자들은 인이어의 소리에 집중했다.

"FUCK!"

 

인이어로 들려 온 남자의 일갈에 집안의 동료는 벽구석에 몸을 숨기고 다급하게 속삭였다.

"파쿤도? 파쿤도, 어떻게 된거야?"

 

**"Did you hear that?"**

 

* * *

 

 

현희씨는 들었다.  
조명이 터져 나가고, 가구가 뚫리는 소리 말이다.  
문이랍시고 달린 얇은 나무 판자 너머의 누군가가 알 수 없는 속삭임과 비웃음을 날렸다.  
퍽!  
퍽!  
퍼벅!  
파열음이 연이어 들리고 쿵! 하는 소리와 함께 무언가가 무너졌다.  
저건...저건 사람의 몸이야...현희씨는 알 수 있었다.  
그리고 발바닥이 따뜻해져왔다.  
부들부들 떨면서도 의아함을 느낀 현희씨가, 간신히, 뻣뻣하게 고개를 숙이자, 어슴프레한 바닥에 검붉은 피가 스며들며 자신의 발바닥을 감싸는 것이 보였다.  
현희씨의 시야가 그대로 닫힌다.

 

* * *

 

 

"허업!"

현희씨는 숨을 크게 들이키며 눈을 떴다.  
자기 집 침대 위에 누운 채였다.  
큰 손이 얼굴 위로 다가오는 것을 느끼자마자, 소스라치게 놀라며 침대 구석으로 물러나니, 비즐라씨가 손을 물리고 안쓰러운 눈빛으로 보고 있었다.  
현희씨의 몸은 여전히 떨고 있었다. 스스로 제어가 안되고 있음이 분명했다.  
눈 앞의 남자가 던칸 비즐라라는 것을 확인한 순간, 현희씨는 안도하는 대신 구토가 올라오는 것을 느꼈다.  
떨리는 몸으로 허둥지둥 침대를 벗어나지만, 욕실까지 가지도 못하고 주저 앉아 마구 토하기 시작했다.  
발을 적시던 피가 뜨거웠던 것이 떠올랐다. 구토가 멈추질 않았고 눈물이 주룩주룩 흘렀다.  
한참을 그러다, 시야 안으로 그의 발이 보이자 미친 사람 마냥 몸을 물렸다.

"오지 마요!"

거의 절규에 가까운 말에 비즐라씨 동작을 멈췄다.  
마지막으로 시큼한 위액을 바닥에 퉤-하고 뱉어낸 현희씨가 손바닥으로 눈물을 닦아냈다.  
바들바들 떨고 있는 그녀의 몸이 비즐라씨의 마음을 꿈틀거리게 했다.  
그건 분노였고, 애처로움이었고, 살기였으며, 사랑이었다.  
비즐라씨는 더 다가갈 수 없음에 생애 처음으로 좌절을 경험했다.

 

* * *

 

 

여전히 떨렸지만 한층 진정된 모습의 현희씨가 마주 앉은 비즐라씨를 물끄러미 보았다.  
꽤 오랜 시간이 흐른 것 같지만, 무슨 말을 해야 할 지 몰라 그저 바라보기만 하는 거다.  
차오르는 눈물을 막지 못한 채, 간신히 입을 열어 물었다.

"이제...안전해요?"

시선을 맞춘 그가 긍정의 대답을 담아 느릿하게 눈을 깜빡였다.

현희씨는 점점 차분해지는 자신을 느꼈다.  
당신은 누구인지, 당신 몸의 상처들은 무엇인지, 도대체 무슨 일을 하는 지, 왜 총성이 난무하고 사람이 죽어나가는 지...궁금한 건 많았지만 할 수 있는 말은 하나뿐임을 알았고, 그래서 말했다.

"그럼 됐어요...가세요."  
"..."  
"가요, 던칸."

현희씨는 울상이면서도 미소를 지었다. 눈물이 후두둑 떨어진다.  
비즐라씨는 그 얼굴을 머릿속에 담으며 일어섰다.  
그리곤 뒤돌아보지 않고 사라진다.  
여전히 눈보라가 매서운 밤이었다.

 

* * *

 

 

눈이 그치고, 바람 소리도 잦아들었다.  
멍하니 마룻바닥에 앉아 있던 현희씨는 벽난로 불이 꺼질 즈음 한기가 스미는 것에 정신이 들었다.  
그가 떠난 지 얼마나 됐을까...  
얼마나 앉아 있던 건지, 지금 몇 시인 지도 모르겠다.  
두 뺨의 눈물 자국은 뻣뻣했고, 바닥의 토사물도 말라가는 중이다. 시큼한 냄새가 역하고, 맨발은 너무 추웠다.  
천천히 몸을 일으키던 현희씨는 문득 자신의 옷차림을 보았다. 그의 두터운 터틀넥 셔츠를 입고 있었다.  
그랬지...나, 알몸으로 기절했지...  
현희씨는 옷자락을 끌어 당겨 냄새를 맡아 봤다.  
그의 냄새가 남아 있음에 저도 모르게 입술을 말아 물곤 차오르는 울음을 막는다.

"하아..."

큰 숨을 내쉬고 옷을 벗었다. 곱게 접어 침대 위에 올려 두곤, 잠시 바라보고 섰다.  
현희씨는 영화나 드라마에 나오는 쓸모없는 캐릭터가 되고 싶지 않았다.  
그렇다고 그를 도울 영웅도 아님을 잘 알았고, 조연으로서 자신이 해야 할 일도 알고 있었다.

그의 흔적을 지우는 것.

아무 옷이나 주워 입고, 앞치마를 두른 후, 머리카락을 한 손에 모아 질끈 묶었다.  
벽난로에 장작 몇 개를 던져 놓고 제일 먼저 토사물을 닦았다.  
모닥불이 좀 커지자, 그가 쓰던 칫솔과 두고 갔던 흰 셔츠 한 장을 던져 넣었다.  
이른 퇴근을 요청함-이라고 써진 주문서도 태웠다.  
연기에서 불쾌한 냄새가 났지만, 참았다. 밖에서 무언가를 태우는 모습은 위험할 것 같았으니까.  
두 개씩, 혹은 네 개씩 짝을 이루었던 식기와 커틀러리를 홀수로 바꾸고, 집 구석구석 살피며 그가 드나들기 전의 외롭고 허전한 집으로 돌려 놓았다.  
이만하면 됐다고 그의 흔적을 모두 지웠을 땐, 푸르스름하게 동이 트고 있었다.  
다만 한 가지, 터틀넥 셔츠가 남았다. 차마 그건 태울 수 없어서 몇 번을 망설이던 현희씨는 그 옷을 이불 속에 쑤셔 넣었다.  
마치 그를 숨겨주는 듯이... .

그리곤 음식을 만들었다.  
해가 뜨고 출근 시간이 되도록 몇 시간 동안 말이다.

 

* * *

 

 

"이게 다 뭐냐?"  
"뭐긴~ 음식이죠. 내가 계란말이 해준 적 없죠? 계란. Eggs. 이건 일본식이 아니라 한국식이에요. 드셔 봐요. 안주로도 끝내주거든."

올리버는 대답없이 가만히 현희씨의 얼굴만 보았다.  
동네 식당 SUMMER의 오늘 메뉴는 뷔페식이다.  
손님들은 익숙한 등갈비와 익힌 채소, 파스타와 피자를 반겼지만 SUMMER에서만 맛볼 수 있는 변방의 나라 음식에 열광했다.  
뜬금없는 동네 잔치가 되어서 현희씨는 눈코뜰새 없이 바빴다. 다리가 퉁퉁 부을 정도로 앉을 틈이 없었던 것이다.  
사실, 일부러 쉴 틈을 안만들고자 안간힘을 썼다.  
머릿속엔 한 가지 생각뿐이다.

'그는 없었던거야. 은발의 잘생긴 남자는 이곳에 온 적이 없는 거지.'

그래야만 했다.  
그래야만 그가 올 때까지 버틸 것 같았다.

 

* * *

 

 

"뭔 일이래, 이렇게 일찍 오구? 어머? 이 양반, 술도 안마셨네?"  
"시끄럽고, 맥주 있나?"

올리버가 냉장고를 뒤지자, 환장하겠다는 얼굴로 고개를 젖는 메리앤이 다림질을 하며 말했다.

"주말에 현희가 와 달라는데, 같이 갈거죠? 조니보이 때문인 거 같아. 아휴, 걔가 좀 그렇잖아요.  
내가 봐도 현희한테 하는 게 좀...그래요."  
"저도 사내놈이라 이거지, 뭐."  
"이 양반 좀 보게. 그게 그렇게 쉽게 여길 일이에요?  
현희는 혼자 있는데, 그러다 뭔 일 나면?? 듣자하니 마이크도 계속 추근댄다드만. 당신이 잘 좀 지켜 봐요."

지켜보고 있기야 하지...  
올리버는 TV에 시선을 고정시킨 채 생각에 잠겼다.  
오늘 그 아이의 얼굴은 누가 봐도 병자 같았다.  
게다가 머리허연놈이 안왔단 말이야...젊은 놈들이 연애하다 싸울 수는 있지만, 연륜이 괜히 연륜은 아니다.  
올리버는 뭔가 불안함을 느끼곤 아무래도 현희의 가게에 좀 더 오래 붙어 있어야겠다 마음먹는다.

 

* * *

 

 

비즐라씨는 가늘게 떠진 눈으로 현희씨의 얼굴을 보고 있었다.  
정확히 말하자면, 그가 머리에 담아 놓은 그녀의 모습을 되새기는 중이다.  
눈꼬리가 쳐져선 싱그럽게 웃는다. 그래, 당신은 그 추운 동네의 새순처럼 싱그러운 여자다.  
검은 머리카락이 눈보라에 휘날릴 때 넋을 놓은 적이 있지. 머리카락이 저렇게 아름다운 것이었나 싶었어.  
예고없이 아래를 더듬을 때면 앙큼하게 웃지. 그래...그래...그 웃음이 좋아...마음에 들어...  
그리고 키스. 바짝 마른 입술에 했던 첫 키스. 당신의 눈이 떨렸지. 순진한 것...  
신음하며 도망가기도 하고, 도망치다 다시 매달리던 당신의 몸. 그 몸에서 나는 체취. 미치게 달았지. 당신은 달아. 아주 맛있는 여자야.  
그리고 늘 감탄해. 먹을 수록 더 먹고 싶은 여자라고.

다시 고문이 시작 되었다. 잠시 잠깐 틈이 날 때마다 비즐라씨는 현희씨를 떠올리길 반복했다.  
당신에게 갈거야. 갈테니까 기다려. 아직 때가 아닌 것 뿐이야.  
그의 몸에 핏물을 만들어내며 탐욕스런 얼굴을 한 사장이란 놈이 뭐라 떠들며 웃자, 비즐라씨는 간간이 신음 소리를 내어 주며 적당히 맞춰주었다.  
멍청한 놈. 넌 절대로 원하던 것을 얻지 못할거야.

 

* * *

 

 

퇴근한 현희씨는 비즐라씨의 오두막에 시선을 두지 않으려 애썼다.  
그날 밤 이후로 절대 가지 않았다. 쳐다봐서도 안될 것 같았다.  
그를 의식하는 게 드러나면 왠지 그가 더 위험해질 것 같았으니까.

늦은 밤, 그의 옷자락을 품에 안고 한참 동안 모닥불을 보던 현희씨는 드디어 결심한 듯 손에 든 한 송이 꽃을 불 속에 던져 넣었다.  
그가 두었다는 선물이다. 현희씨는 그걸 냉장고 속에서 발견했다.  
시들지 말라고 냉장고에 넣었던 걸까? 참 무드없다, 진짜...그래도 그것마저 그 사람다웠다.  
총말고 꽃이랬다고 진짜 꽃을 가져오다니...그것도 단 한 송이...노란 장미...포장도 없고 이미 시들기 시작한...당신, 진짜...어휴...  
현희씨는 그의 옷에 얼굴을 묻었고, 작은 어깨는 한참 동안 들썩였다.

 

* * *

 

 

회사는 던칸 비즐라의 죽음을 바라고 있었다.  
그의 전설 같은 이력을 지우고-못지운다면 먹칠이라도 하고-그에게 보장된 연금을 지급하지 않을 속셈이었다.  
애초에 블랙 카이저는 은퇴하면 안되는 거였다. 그는 계속 회사에 소속되어 회사의 명성을 유지시켜주어야 했는데, 그가 50살이 되자마자 규정대로 은퇴를 선언한 것이다.  
그럼 불명예 은퇴를 시키는 수 밖에. 회사와 상관없는 치졸하고 더러운 이유로 말이다.  
회사의 명예를 실추시킨 블랙 카이저를 제거하고 명성을 지킨다, 그 전설의 블랙 카이저도 회사의 힘 앞에 무너진다, 지급 대상이 사라진 연금은 회사에 귀속된다-하는, 제법 구색을 맞춘 계획이 있었던 것이다.  
그리고 계획은 잘 진행되는 듯 했다. 비즐라씨는 회사에 잡혔고, 회사는 그를 죽일 명분을 만드는 중이다.  
고문은...고문은 그냥 사장의 놀이인 셈이다. 그에게 늘 열등감을 느끼는 것을 고문으로 풀고 있었으니까.  
비즐라씨는 한숨을 쉬었다. 사장이란 놈은 알고 있던 것보다 훨씬 형편없었다.

'차라리 비비안이 낫겠군.'

그는 이만하면 회사의 계획과 남은 직원들의 규모를 파악했으니 슬슬 탈출의 기회를 엿보기 시작했다.  
현희씨에게 가야했다. 자신이 없다고 또 울고 있을테니... .

 

* * *

 

 

주말이 되었다.  
현희씨는 이른 아침부터 손님맞이를 준비했다.  
존과 조니보이가 차 배터리를 갈아 줄 겸 올테고, 그래도 좀 꺼림직해서 올리버와 메리앤도 초대했다.  
오늘의 메뉴는 향신료를 조금 덜 넣은 대신 코코넛 밀크를 듬뿍 넣은 커마 커리였다.  
커리가 끓고 있는 큰 냄비를 저으며 현희씨가 시계를 본다. 12시 40분. 조금만 있으면 손님들이 올 것이다.  
그때 퉁-하고 무언가가 문에 부딪히는 소리가 들렸다.  
일전의 일도 있고 해서 현희씨는 본능적으로 싱크 서랍 속 총을 꺼내 들었다.  
첫 연습 때 명중시키지 못했던 게 기억났지만, 적어도 무기가 없는 것보단 낫겠지 싶었다.  
바들바들 떨면서 현관 앞으로 갔다. 천천히...천천히...차 소리도 들리지 않았는데 누군가가 온 거라면 정상이 아니다.  
그때.  
분명히 손으로 돌리고 걸쇠를 걸어야 하는 현관의 잠금 장치가 자동으로 돌아가며 열린다!  
현희씨는 숨이 멎고 그대로 굳어버렸다.

콰앙-

쿠웅-

문은 거칠게 열렸고, 무언가가 바닥에 쓰러졌고, 현희씨는 총을 떨어트리곤 낮게 외쳤다.

"던칸!"

그의 온몸이 피투성이다. 상의는 없고 바지는 찢어져 너덜너덜 하다.  
맨발이 푸르스름 하게 얼어 있었고, 그의 얼굴은, 특히 그의 눈 한 쪽이 깊게 패였다.  
미동도 없는 그의 몸을 끌어 안고 현희씨는 패닉에 빠졌다. 입만 벙긋 거리고, 피고름이 가득한 몸을 차마 만질 수 없어 손이 덜덜 떨렸다.

"던칸...더.....던칸....제발....제발..."

하염없이 눈물을 흘리며 말을 잇지 못하는데, 누군가가 조심스레 현관 앞으로 왔다.  
조니보이였다.  
한 손엔 예쁘게 포장된 꽃다발을, 다른 손엔 배터리를 들고 있었다.

"허...허니...그...남자..."  
"조니보이..."  
"보...안관님께 연락해야 해...그 남자...피 나...."

조니보이도 덜덜 떨고 있었다.  
그제야 정신이 번쩍 든 현희씨가 조니보이를 집안으로 끌어 당기곤 문을 닫았다.

"조니! 나 봐!"  
"보안관님께-"  
"존 주니어! 나 보라구!"

두 눈을 부릅 뜨고 매섭게 선 현희씨를 보며 조니보이는 어리둥절 했다.

"존 주니어. 나 지금 너의 도움이 필요해. 도와 줄거야?"  
"보안관님이-"  
"닥쳐! 난 지금 보안관님 말고 너가 필요해! 알아 들어?"  
"어...어...?"  
"너의 도움이 필요하다구! 도와 줄거야?"

조니보이의 머리는 나름 최선을 다해 빠르게 돌아갔다. 곧 그는 인상을 쓴다.

"시...싫어."  
"뭐?"  
"나 저 남자 싫어. 안도와줄거야."  
"조...존 주니어...너..."

현희씨는 당황했다. 이 어리숙한 남자를 설득해야 했다. 조니보이가 보안관을 부르면 끝장이다.  
어떡하지? 뭐라고 해야 하지?

"존 주니어."  
"보안관님한테 연락...해야 해."  
"존 주니어, 너가 나 좋아하는 거 알아."

뜬금없는 말에 조니보이는 얼굴이 새빨갛게 되어 현희씨를 보았다.

"알아. 너가 나에게 얼마나 잘해주는 지도, 날 너무 좋아해준다는 거도 알아."  
"..."  
"근데 난 이 남자 좋아해."

조니보이의 얼굴이 일그러졌다.

"미안해! 울지마! 제발! 정말 미안해!"

현희씨는 꽃다발을 떨어트리고 만 조니보이의 손을 움켜잡고 간절하게 빌었다.

"널 좋아해. 근데 그냥 친구로서, 동생으로서 좋아해.  
근데 이 남자는...조니...나 이 남자 사랑해. 이 남자 죽으면 나도 죽을거야."

낮은 목소리로 덜덜 떨며 간절하게 속삭이는 현희씨의 두 눈에선 눈물이 연신 흘렀다.  
조니보이는 담담하게 허니를 보았고, 인정할 수 밖에 없었다. 자신은 허니의 남자가 될 수 없다는 것을.

조니보이가 겉옷을 벗어 비즐라씨의 몸을 덮었다.  
낑낑 거리며 그를 일으키려 하자 현희씨가 힘을 보탠다.  
그를 들쳐 매고 차에 눕힌 조니보이는 묵묵히 시동을 켰다. 말 없는 그가 더 두려워진 현희씨가 간신히 물었다.

"어디로 가는 거야?"  
"올리버 아저씨네. 아버지한테 가면 바로 보안관님을 부르실거야."

조용히 운전만 하는 조니보이를 보다, 뒷자리에 눕혀진 비즐라씨를 보다...한참을 그러던 현희씨가 운전대를 잡은 조니보이의 손을 잡곤 울먹였다.

"조니, 고마워..."

 

* * *

 

 

오전부터 어둑어둑 하더니 또 눈발이 날리기 시작했다.  
투덜거리며 외투를 입던 올리버는 자신의 집을 향해 빠른 속도로 다가오는 트럭 한 대를 발견하고, 뒤따라 나오던 메리앤이 물었다.

"저거 조니보이 아니에요?"  
"그런 거 같은데?"

거칠게 멈춘 차에서 조니보이와 현희씨가 함께 내린 것도 놀라웠지만, 그 둘이 뒷문을 열고 피투성이 남자를 끌어내리던 것은 이 촌동네 역사상 가장 놀라운 장면이었다.  
경악하여 소리도 못지르고 입을 틀어 막은 메리앤을 거실로 밀어 넣고, 올리버는 묵묵히 지하실로 안내했다.  
그곳은 올리버가 혼자, 혹은 존과 함께 술을 마시며 스포츠 경기를 시청하는 묵은 공간이었다.

딸깍.

백열 전구가 노오란 빛을 내며 켜졌다.  
모서리가 다 닳아 터진 소파 위를 대충 손으로 훑은 올리버가 비즐라씨를 눕히라고 한다.  
그는 신음 소리 한 번 내지 않았다. 온몸을 달군 고열이 아니었다면 누가 봐도 시체라 생각했을 것이다.  
현희씨는 그의 상태를 보려고 다가갔다.  
그때.  
올리버가 현희씨와 비즐라씨 사이를 가로막았다.  
무슨 상황인지 몰라 어리둥절한 현희씨의 얼굴을 살핀 노인이 무겁게 입을 연다.

"가라."  
"...네...?"  
"가라고."  
"올리버...?"  
"피 묻히고 다니는 놈 중에 정상인 놈 없다. 하물며 온몸이 피투성이인 놈은 어떻겠냐? 가라. 이 놈은 내가 알아서 하마."  
"올리버, 저는요-"  
"가라고!"

술 취하지 않은 노인의 진심 어린 노기에 현희씨는 괴로워 미칠 것 같았다. 눈물이 마구 흐른다. 정말 펑펑 쏟아진다.  
히끅거리며 입만 벙긋 거리는 그녀를 보는 조니보이도 괴로웠다.  
내가 좋아하는 여잔데...내가 먼저 알았는데...내가 훨씬 좋아하는데...

"주니어!"  
"어...예?"  
"얘 데려다 주고! 아무 데도 들리지 말고! 한 마디도 하지 말고! 곧장 이리 돌아와! 얼른!"

버럭 소리에 겁 먹은 조니보이가 조심조심 현희씨를 끌고 나가려 하자, 끅 끅 거리고 눈물을 쏟는 그녀가 버틴다.

"아니, 아...흐윽...으흐흐흑...올리버, 잠깐...으... 제발...흑...으흐흑..."  
"하...한, 가야 한대."  
"조니, 잠깐만...! 제발...어흐흐흑...으흐흑..."

누가 들을까 크게 울지도 못하고 간신히 내뱉는 절규에도 아랑곳 않고, 올리버는 비즐라씨를 가렸다.  
조니보이는 거의 질질 끌다시피 현희씨를 데리고 나갔고, 철컥 철컥 거리며 지하실 문 잠그는 소리가 들리자 그녀는 주저 앉았다.

눈발이 거세졌다.  
이 촌동네의 겨울은 끝나지 않을 것 같았다.

 

* * *

 

 

현희씨의 식당 SUMMER는 언제나처럼 일찍 문을 열었다.  
늘 오던 손님들은 현희씨의 안색을 살피며 어디 아프냐 물었고, 그녀는 생리통이다, 잠을 못잤다, 벽난로 불이 꺼져서 밤새 떨었다며 특유의 호들갑을 떨었다.

"아휴, 말도 마요, 얼마나 떨었는지 몰라~~~위스키로 버텼다니깐~~~꺄하하하!!!!"  
"전화라도 하지! 나무 모자란 거 아냐? 이따가 우리집 들러서 좀 가져가!"  
"뭐래~ 나무 많아요~ 밖에서 가져오기 귀찮아서 그냥 참다가 이 모양 된 거라니-"

딸랑.

평소와 다름없는 시끄러운 수다가 이어질 때, 늘 오던 그 시간에, 늘 오던 그 모습으로 올리버가 왔다.  
현희씨는 혼신의 힘을 다해 평정심을 유지했고, 올리버는 늘 시키던 술 한 잔과 뜨끈한 국물이 있는 음식을 주문했다.  
그리곤 음식을 먹으며 술을 홀짝이며, TV뉴스를 힐끔 거린다.  
매일 인사하던 사람들에게 고개를 끄덕여주고, 꼬맹이들에게 쓸데없는 말장난을 걸거나 훈수를 두기도 했다.  
모든 것이 평소의 아침이고 똑같은 장면이었다.

현희씨는 간밤에 무슨 일은 없었는지, 비즐라씨는 어떤지를 묻고 싶었지만 참고 있었다.  
혹시나 올리버가 무언의 신호를 주지 않을까 기대하며 내내 곁눈질을 했지만, 그는 단 한 번도 특별한 동작이나 시선을 보이지 않았다.  
그게 너무 야속해서, 현희씨는 몇 번이나 주방으로 가 눈물을 훔쳐야했다.

그렇게 모두에게 평범한, 그러나 몇몇에겐 비밀스럽고 긴장감 있는 하루가 지나가고 있었다.

 

* * *

 

 

고열과 통증으로 수차례 사경을 헤매이던 비즐라씨는 어둑한 새벽에 눈을 떴다.  
어지럽고 메스껍고...전신이 불에 데인 것 마냥 고통스러웠다. 살아야 한다는 본능만으로 몸을 일으켰는데, 곧장 바닥에 쓰러지고 말았다.  
균형 감각이 떨어졌다. 몸도 몸이지만, 아마도 깊은 상처를 입은 한 쪽 눈이 가려진 탓이다.  
눈을 만지려고 손을 올리는데, 누군가가 제지하곤, 그를 일으켜 다시 눕힌다.

"손대지 마쇼. 아무래도 그 눈은 못쓸듯 싶구먼."  
"..."  
"이걸로 빚은 갚은 거니, 몸 추스리는대로 갈 길 가고."

올리버는 잠시 뜸을 들인 후 말을 이었다.

"현희는 그냥 두쇼. 아뭇소리도 하지 말고, 절대 눈에 띄지 말고, 조용히 사라지는 게 서로에게 좋을 거요."

그리고 위스키 한 잔을 남겨 둔 채 방으로 올라가버렸다.

비즐라씨는 끝까지 아무 말도 하지 않았다.  
이 정도의 위기는 참 오랜만이지만, 앞으로 해야 할 일은 그 어느 때보다 많은 피를 봐야 할 것이다.  
지금은 노인의 훈수나 현희씨를 향한 그리움을 생각할 때가 아니다. 그는 해야 할 일과 필요한 물품, 만나야 할 사람과 반드시 제거해야 할 인물들을 떠올렸다.  
집중해야 할 때다.  
사냥은 그래야 한다.  
완벽하게 끝내야 그녀에게 갈 수 있다.

 

* * *

 

 

아침은 다시 왔다.  
분명 아침이지만, 높은 산에 가려진 햇빛은 아직 동네에 닿지 않아 새벽처럼 어둑했다.

현희씨는 사람들의 관심을 얻지 않으려고 초췌해보이지 않기 위한 최소한의 꾸밈으로 출근했다.  
식재료를 정리하고, 의자를 내리고, 조명과 TV를 켠다.  
그때, 딸랑~하고 누군가가 들어 왔다. 이렇게 일찍 오는 손님은 없는데싶어 나와보니, 올리버가 서 있다.  
현희씨의 심장이 철렁 내려 앉는다.  
왜? 왜 이 시간에? 술에 취하지도 않고? 무얼 말해주려고? 그가 어떻길래?

"올리버..."  
"그놈, 갔다."  
"...!"  
"오지 않을 놈이니 기다리지 말거라."  
"..."  
"겨울에 곰 한 마리 지나간 셈 치자. 머리 허연 놈이니 허연 곰이겠구만."

올리버는 평소처럼 외투를 벗고 바(bar) 앞에 앉아 뉴스를 시청했다.  
현희씨는 유리컵에 싸구려 위스키를 담아 내어 주곤, 뒤돌아 냅킨을 접었다.  
좀 이른 시간이지만 늘 있어왔던 풍경이고, 한가한 식당엔 앵커의 목소리만 울렸다.

후두둑...

냅킨이 젖어 간다. 젖은 냅킨을 옆으로 빼고 새 냅킨을 접는다.

또 후두둑...뚝...뚝...

떨어지는 눈물에 냅킨은 또 젖고, 현희씨는 잘게 떨리는 손으로 젖은 냅킨을 움켜 잡았다.  
그것은 그냥 냅킨이다. 아무리 절박하게 움켜 잡아도 그 남자, 던칸 비즐라의 옷자락은 아니다.  
현희씨는 그대로 서서 끅 끅 거리며 어깨를 들썩였고, 올리버는 조용히 TV를 노려봤다.


	10. Chapter 10

보통의 암살자들은 단독으로 일하고 혼자 살아간다.  
그들에게 동료라던가 팀이란 건 어울리지 않는 단어였고, 어쩌다 함께 일 해도 나를 엄호하는 누군가는 나도 조준하고 있는 게 당연한 이치였다.

그럼에도 불구하고 던칸 비즐라가 도움을 요청하기 위해 찾아갈 수 있는 몇몇 사람들이 있었다.  
전부 다 그에게 목숨을 빚졌거나, 목숨보다 귀한 것(가족이나 연인, 혹은 임무)을 지키는 데에 큰 도움을 받은 자들이다.  
받은 것이 있으면 돌려주는 것도 있어야 하는 게 이 세계의 룰은 아니지만, 평판이 괜찮은 몇몇은 나름의 소신을 가지고 지키곤 했다.  
무기 제조와 임무 설계가 전문인 자스민도 그랬다.  
검붉은 피가 말라 붙어 얼룩덜룩한 붕대를 온몸에 감은 비즐라씨가 절뚝거리며 나타났을 때 내칠 수 없었다.  
무작정 전화기를 요구하는 그의 말에 순순히 따라주기도 했다.  
비즐라씨는 덜덜 떨리는 손으로 번호를 눌렀다.  
자스민도 아는 번호다. 그녀는 직감했다. 회사가 건드리지 말아야 할 것을 건드렸다는 것을.

_"말해요"_

전화기 너머로 익숙한 목소리가 들렸다. 비비안이었다.  
한 때 비즐라씨에게 훈련받던 견습생이었고 지금은 회사의 총괄이사쯤 되는 자.

"거래를 하지."  
_"..."_  
"포트폴리오."

비즐라씨의 목소리가 많이 지치고 힘들게 느껴져도 그의 존재가 가진 힘과 그 단어는 비비안을 떨게 했다.

"비비안, 듣고 있나?"  
_"들었어요."_  
"또 연락하지."

자스민의 품으로 쓰러지며, 비즐라씨는 생각했다.  
허니, 이게 너라면...너의 품이라면...

 

* * *

 

 

전화기를 내려 놓는 비비안을 노려보며 사장이 초조하게 물었다.

"뭐래??"  
"거래를 원해요."  
"거래?"  
"포트폴리오를 가지고 있는 거 같아요."  
"포트폴리오??"

습관적으로 손을 비비며 정신없이 방안을 오고가는 사장이 씩씩거리다 악을 썼다.

"포트폴리오!!!! 포트폴리오!!!! FUCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

사장은 이쯤에서 모든 게 망했음을 알았지만 때는 늦어도 너무 많이 늦었다.

포트폴리오란, 회사의 장부다.  
의뢰인, 타겟, 지목된 암살자와 임무 성공 여부, 타겟의 사망을 확인할 수 있는 사진 및 의료 기록, 지급된 의뢰금과 수령된 금액 등이 기재된 꽤 상세한 데이터다.  
원래는 사내 서버에서 바로바로 삭제되는 인스턴트 데이터였어야 했고,  
자동 삭제, 복사 금지, 어떠한 식으로든 복사와 해킹을 시도할 경우 추적 가능하도록 프로그래밍 되었다.  
암살자들은 그저 정보 읽기나 가능한 서버 툴 쯤으로 생각했다.  
어차피 중요하지 않았으니까. 다시 보기 따위가 되는 것도 아니었고, 끝난 임무를 되돌아 볼 일도 없으니까.  
그들에게 중요한 건 지금 살아있다는 것, 죽이는 행위를 성공시키는 것, 돈을 받는 것, 다음의 임무 뿐이었다.  
때문에 기록이 남아 있는 것을 아는 것도, 그것을 포트폴리오라고 부르는 것도 오로지 회사뿐이다.

비즐라씨가 포트폴리오란 단어를 썼다는 사실은 대단히 심각한 문제였다.  
다시 말하지만 그 단어를 쓰는 것은 회사에서도 최상위 그룹, 즉, 사장과 이사, 몇몇의 주주들과 굵직한 고객뿐이었기 때문이다.  
굵직한 고객이라 하면 뻔했다.  
강대국들의 정보부들, 암암리에 운영되는 스파이 집단이 여기에 속했고, 분쟁이 끊이지 않는 몇몇 나라의 정부 관계자와 여러 불법 조직들도 있었다.  
이게 공개되면 과장을 조금 더해 3차 세계 대전이 일어날 수도 있다.  
최소한으로 봐도 회사와 소속 암살자들의 전멸이 예고될 문제였다.

"좆됐다, 씨발!"

사장은 어금니를 갈았다.  
이제 블랙 카이저 죽이고 나 살던가, 나 죽고 회사 죽고 회사 소속 암살자 모두 죽고 그놈 살던가-둘 중 하나다.  
그건 비비안도 아는 바였다.  
처음부터 예감이 안좋았어...아예 건드리지 말았어야 했어...  
블랙 카이저가 뭔지도 모르는 햇병아리 같으니! 빌어먹을 사장새끼!  
비비안은 살고 싶었다. 어쩌면 사장보다 더 간절하게 말이다.

"애들 얼마나 남았어요?"

돌아보는 사장이 대답했다.

"충분하지."

물론 그 대답에 자신감은 조금도 없음을, 사장도 비비안도 알고 있었다.

 

* * *

 

 

"이게 도움이 될거야."

비즐라씨의 팔뚝에 약물을 투입하며 자스민이 말했다.  
그를 눕히고 돌아서다 묻는다.

"그거..."  
"..."  
"포트폴리오...그거, 서버 기록 맞지?"  
"..."  
"공개되면 다 죽을거야."  
"...그럼 세상이 더 깨끗해지겠군."  
"당신도, 나도 죽는 거라고."  
"살고 싶나?"  
"..."

자스민은 담담한 얼굴로 비즐라씨를 내려봤다.

"어차피 당신 덕에 덤으로 살고 있는 거야. 이제와서 죽는다고 아쉬울 거 없어.  
근데 궁금하긴 하네. 은퇴해서 조용히 살면 될 걸 왜 이 난리야?"  
"조용히 살고 싶지..."

비즐라씨는 무거운 눈꺼풀을 감았다.  
맑게 웃는 여자의 얼굴이 떠오른다. 그녀의 검고 윤기있는 머리카락이 하늘거리고... .

"자스민...포트폴리오에 엔지니어와 설계자는 들어있지 않아."

비즐라씨는 다시 잠든다.  
자스민은 당황했다.  
블랙 카이저가 자비롭게도 또 한 번 날 살리는구나 싶었다.

 

* * *

 

 

현희씨의 엄마는 어린 그녀의 손을 잡고 사랑하는 사람을 찾기 위해 이 큰 나라에 왔다.  
현희씨의 아비였던 남자를 찾고 보니 그에게는 아내와 아이들이 있었고,  
엄마는 돌아가는 대신 동향 사람들의 가게를 전전하며 한부모로서 정착하려 애썼다.

어딜 가나 외지인의 삶이었다.  
불법체류자로서의 삶은 평탄하지 않았기에 부당한 임금도 감사히 받아야 했고 한참 부족한 터전도 자주 옮겨야 했지만, 모녀는 행복하게 잘 살았다.  
사랑을 줄줄 아는 엄마 덕에 현희씨는 밝고 부지런하며 씩씩한 어른이 될 수 있었다.  
암으로 돌아가신 엄마를 묻고서야 현희씨는 어찌어찌 영주권을 얻었고, 막상 얻고 나니 별 거 아닌 서류를 쥔 채 무덤 앞에서 오열했다.  
이게 뭐라고...이게 뭐라고 그리 힘들게 사셨나 싶었다.

떠돌이 생활 때문에 엄마를 원망한 적은 단 한 번도 없었지만, 이국땅에서 합법 하에 살게 된 순간 현희씨는 드디어 정착하기로 마음먹었다.  
그래서 어쩌다 하던 원나잇이나 짧은 연애를 때려치우고 오래 이어 갈 인연을 찾았다.  
찾은 줄 알았지만 쓰레기 보다 못한 놈이었고, 이도저도 다 질려버린 현희씨는 이곳, 춥디 춥고 가장 구석진 촌동네에 오게 된거다.

10년.  
정착하는 데에 걸린 시간이었다.  
그리고 대견하게 버텼다는 듯이 선물이 왔다.  
던칸. 던칸 비즐라.  
그는 현희씨에게 겨울이 보여줄 수 있는 가장 아름답고 커다란 존재였다.  
그의 머리카락이 은빛으로 반짝거리는 것은 마치 눈꽃이 날리는 것 같았다.  
나즈막한 목소리가 무게감 있어 좋았고, 거친 손은 늘 따뜻했다.  
가끔씩 보여주는 든든한 힘과 생각보다 단단한 몸은 올리버의 말마따나 곰 같았다.

"허연 곰이라..."

윈터 커피를 한 모금 마신 현희씨가 눈발이 날리는 창밖을 넋 놓고 보고 있다.  
허연 곰이라면 북극곰이겠지...북극곰...Polar bear...  
현희씨의 동네에선 갈색곰만 볼 수 있지만, 눈 덮힌 검은 숲속을 거니는 북극곰을 떠올려보니 제법 어울렸다.  
멋있겠네...  
상상하며 피식 웃던 현희씨가 고개를 숙인다.  
눈물 방울이 커피에 똑-하며 떨어졌다.

 

* * *

 

 

비비안의 전화가 울렸다.  
만반의 준비를 마친 사장이 잔뜩 긴장하고, 비비안 역시 굳은 얼굴로 전화를 받았다.

"말해요."  
_"준비됐나?"_  
"네. 뭘 원해요?"  
_"조용한 은퇴."_  
"그걸 원한다는 인간이 포트폴리오를 꺼내요? 미쳤-"  
_"대기해."_

뚜-뚜-뚜-뚜-

미쳤어...이 세상에 그 인간처럼 미친놈은 없을거야...  
비비안은 신경질적으로 일어났다.

 

* * *

 

 

군대라 할 수 있는 직원들을 이끌고 차로 이동중인 비비안이 다시 걸려 온 전화를 받았다.

"말해요. 거래 조건이 뭐에요?"  
_"포트폴리오와 은퇴를 교환하지."_  
"알아요, 그건 이미 얘기했잖아요. 그러니까 어디서, 언제, 어떻게 하길 원해요?"

위치 추적을 위해 대화를 유도하면서 비비안은 불안감을 느꼈다.  
그의 나이 오십이다.  
암살자는 오십은 커녕 사십 전에 죽는 일이 태반인데...그는 정말 늙은 게 맞을까? 정말 은퇴하려는 게 맞을까?  
마지막으로 그의 실력을 확인한 게 언제였더라...

"왜 이러는 거에요?"  
_"나도 몰라. 진짜 은퇴하고 싶나 보지."_  
"은퇴? 블랙 카이저가? 하, 제발... 우리 일이 어떤 건지 잘 아시는 양반이..."

얼마 지나지 않아 블랙 카이저 앞에 나타난 비비안은 침을 꼴깍 삼켜야 했다.  
뒷골이 서늘하다.  
중무장한 중대를 이끌고 그를 포위한 상태인데도, 무서웠다.  
의연하게 서 있는 남자.  
그는 잡힌 게 아니다. 기다리고 있던 거지.

블랙 카이저는 늙지 않았어.

씨발...!

 

* * *

 

 

"존?? 존, 안에 계세요??"

따뜻한 용기를 품에 안은 채, 현희씨가 가라지 안을 두리번 거리니, 부스럭 거리며 존과 조니보이가 나온다.

"불고기 가져 왔어요. 저번에 같이 식사 못했잖아요."

애교 섞인 현희씨의 말에 존은 툴툴 거리며 안으로 안내했다.

작은 사무실 책상에 불고기와 몇 가지 부침개가 놓이자 존은 참지 못하고 위스키를 꺼냈다.  
그가 제일 좋아하는 안주였기 때문이다.  
별 거 아닌 일상을 주고 받으며 존은 연신 술을 들이키고, 얼굴이 조금 벌개지자 매섭게 묻는다.

"그놈은 왜 코빼기도 안보이냐?"  
"누구요?"  
"거 외, 이상한 놈! 올리버가 뭐래냐, 그...허옇다고 했나? 그놈!"  
"내가 어떻게 알아요."  
"차도 손봐줬다며?"  
"그거야 어쩌다 도움받은 거고. 궁금하면 찾아가보시든가."  
"그놈 조심해라."  
"왜요? 자주 오던 손님 끊어져서 매상에 지장있구만."  
"내가 딱! 보니까 보통 놈이 아니야! 몸도 그렇고! 눈빛도 그렇고! 그거 힘 쓰는 놈이야!"  
"뭐, 운동 같은 거 했대요?"  
"그런 거 말고! 딱 보니 군인이나 용병 같은 거야! 전쟁통에 있어봤던 내 눈은 못속이지!"  
"아...아버지...정비병...이셨다면서요..."  
"시끄럿!

조금 민망해진 존이 화장실로 가버리고, 잠깐의 침묵이 못견디게 불편했던 현희씨는 조니보이에게 말했다.

"조니, 고마워."  
"뭐...가?"  
"아무에게도 말 안해주는 거."  
"...올리버 아저씨가...그러랬어...그래서 안하는 거야. 허니를...위해서가 아니야."  
"누구를 위하는 것이든 상관없어. 그냥 고마워서 그래. 진심이야."

조니보이는 끝까지 현희씨와 눈을 맞춰주지 않았다.  
현희씨는 씁쓸했지만, 자신이 진심으로 고마워하고 있음을 그가 알아주길 바랄 뿐이다.

 

* * *

 

 

식당 마감 후에 존 부자를 만난 터라 오늘 현희씨의 귀가는 많이 늦었다.  
혹시나 말 실수는 하지 않았을까, 존이 무언가 눈치챈 것은 아닐까 긴장해서인지 몸이 더 피곤했다.  
길게 한숨 쉬며 집에 들어선 현희씨는 씻는 것도 귀찮아 바로 침대로 향했다.  
이제 그녀는 벽난로 앞 바닥에 눕지 않는다.  
비즐라씨가 떠난 후, 좀 더 자신을 아끼려고 노력하는 중이다.  
왠지 그래야 할 것 같았다.

눈도 못뜨고 터덜터덜 침대로 가 누우려는데,  
그곳에,  
그가 있었다.

하얀 북극곰 같은 그 남자, 던칸 비즐라 말이다.

 

"안녕...은발미남씨..."

눈물이 차오르는 걸 막을 수가 없었다.  
반가움도 컸지만, 얼굴 가득한 상처와 한쪽 눈을 가린 안대가 현희씨의 가슴을 미어지게 했다.  
차마 다가가지 못하고 두 손으로 입을 막은 채 끅 끅 거리는 현희씨에게 비즐라씨가 먼저 다가왔다.  
아주 천천히, 한 걸음 한 걸음씩.

그는 아무 말도 하지 않았다.  
조용히 현희씨를 내려 보며 그녀의 얼굴을 살폈다.  
그리고 천천히 두 팔을 벌려 안았다.  
부서질까 다칠까 조심하면서, 아주 부드럽게 등을 쓸었다.

"으흑...흑...."

울음을 참기 위해 입을 가렸던 손으로 그의 옷자락을 꼭 쥐고선 현희씨가 흐느꼈다.  
그러다 작은 손으로 주먹 쥐고 그의 등을 툭 툭 치는 거다.

"흐흑...왜...왜...으흐흐흑....허으......"

한참을 말을 잇지 못하고 그를 쳐대던 현희씨는 기어코 큰 울음을 터트리고 말았다.  
그는 덤덤하게 안아 주기만 했다.  
그녀의 등과 머리칼을 쓸며, 던칸 비즐라는 참 오랜만에 편안한 숨을 내쉬었다.

 

* * *

 

 

침대 위에서 비즐라씨의 품에 파묻혀 있던 현희씨의 울음이 잦아들고 있었다.  
비즐라씨는 쉬지 않고 그녀의 머리카락을 쓸어주고, 손등과 이마에 입을 맞추었다.  
너무 좋다가도 너무 아프고, 애틋하다가도 두려운 마음에 현희씨의 울음은 쉽게 멈추질 않았다.  
이제 괜찮다는 듯 달래는 손길을 멈추지 않던 비즐라씨가 슬며시 고개를 숙여 그녀의 목덜미에 얼굴을 묻었다.

"흐....흑....안...안아줄거야....하아...싫어..."

히끅거리며 투정부리는 현희씨의 말에 그는 조용히 미소를 지으며 그녀의 목덜미를 코로 더듬었다.  
깊게 숨을 들이쉬며 체취를 맡고, 입술을 조금 내밀어 쪽- 소리나게 버드키스도 한다.

"도대체...힉...어디서 이렇게...흐...맞고 다니고 그래요...흑..."  
"그러게..."

처음 한다는 말이 장난끼를 품고 있어서 현희씨의 속이 좀 더 뒤틀렸다.

"하지마요. 흐...하지 말라니깐..."

약하게나마 밀어내는 현희씨의 뒷목에 그의 크고 단단한 손이 감겨 온다.  
반대 쪽 손은 슬며시 허리를 감싸 안고, 여전히 목덜미를 탐하며 낮게 속삭였다.

"나, 맞아서 아픈데..."

그러니까 어서 안아달라-는 의미의 장난 반 응석(?) 반이었고, 현희씨가 좀 더 강하게 앙탈부릴 줄 알았는데, 아니었다.  
그녀는 다시 울음을 터트리며 비즐라씨를 끌어 안았고, 아이처럼 엉엉 거리는 통에 비즐라씨는 당황하고 말았다.  
농담을 진지하게 받아들이니 이 일을 어쩌면 좋은가.  
비즐라씨는 더 이상 진도를 빼지 못하고 다시 그녀를 품은 채 밤새 다독여야 했다.

 

* * *

 

 

너무 울어서 두 눈이 퉁퉁 부은 채 눈을 떴을 때, 꿈이 아니라 진짜로 비즐라씨가 보였다.  
마주 누워서 한참을 서로의 얼굴만 바라보다, 현희씨가 조심스레 그의 얼굴을 만져본다.

"눈...아팠겠다..."  
"아직 하나 남았으니 괜찮아요."  
"눈에 한 거...안대..."  
"당신이 보기에 불편할까봐."  
"괜찮은데...나랑 있을 땐 빼면 좋겠어요."  
"왜?"  
"그거 하고 있으니까...숨는 거 같아서...또...사라질거 같아요."

비즐라씨는 안대를 벗었다.  
눈꺼풀 위로 깊이 패인 상처가 드러났고, 틈새로 보이는 그의 안구가 색을 잃고 하얗게 반짝거렸다.  
이를 본 현희씨가 다시 울먹거리자 그는 볼을 쓰다듬으며 미소지었다.

"이제 아프지 않아요. 난 괜찮아요."

현희씨의 울먹임이 잦아들 즈음, 그는 그녀의 손등에 입을 맞추고 말했다.

"물어봐요. 아무것도 숨기지 않을테니."

궁금한거야 많다.  
보통의 삶을 살아 온 현희씨로선 영화나 드라마에서 보던 일들이 일어난거니까.  
게다가 살인과 피를 보았잖은가. 무섭고 궁금한 것 투성이었다.  
마음 속으로 질문 리스트를 만들 정도였다.  
하지만 기다림이 길어지고 생각하면 할수록 다 부질없다 느꼈다.

'그 남자를 봤는데, 옆에 마누라랑 애가 있는 거야. 심지어 애가 셋이더라구.  
거기서 내가 뭘 할 수 있었겠니? 묻고 따져봤자 해결될 수 있는 건 없었어.  
내 딸에게 진흙탕 싸움 같은 건 보여주고 싶지 않았어. 예쁜 것만 보여줘도 시간이 모자란걸.  
엄만 그래서 너하고 살아갈 것만 생각했어.  
둘이서 행복하게 살 생각만 했고, 엄만 너를 사랑하고 있어서 진짜 행복해.'

현희씨의 엄마는 그렇게 말씀하셨다. 그걸 떠올린 다음부터 현희씨는 아무것도 궁금하지 않았다.  
그저 던칸 비즐라가 어딘가에서 잘 살아 있기를, 운이 좋다면 다시 인연이 닿기를 바랄 뿐이다.  
그를 사랑하고 있어서 기약없는 기다림을 받아들일 수 있었고, 진실로 사랑하는 마음을 가질 수 있어서 그에게 고맙기까지 했다.  
그래서 현희씨는 가만히 고개를 저었다.

"정말로...아무것도 궁금하지 않아요. 그냥...당신이 걱정돼요."

참 강하고 아름다운 여자라고, 비즐라씨는 현희씨의 얼굴을 세심하게 뜯어보며 생각했다.  
위험을 감수할 만한 가치가 있었다. 아니, 솔직히 자신에게 과분한 여자다.  
이렇게 나란히 누워 바라볼 수 있기까지 그가 해야 했던 온갖 무섭고 끔찍한 일들을 이 여자가 알게 되었을 때, 감당할 수 없어 떠나겠다 해도 잡을 입장이 아닌 걸 안다.  
하지만 생애 처음으로 욕심나는 여자다.  
겨우 눈 하나 잃고 여기에 올 수 있었던 건 아무리 생각해도 운이 좋았다. 감사한 일이다.  
그래서일까. 비즐라씨는 현희씨가 아무것도 묻지 않아도 먼저 고백해야 할 필요가 있다고 생각했다.

"허니."  
"응..."  
"내가 당신 옆에 있으면 평생 위험할겁니다."  
"...알아요."  
"어쩌면 평균 수명보다 짧게 생을 마감할 수도 있어요."  
"...그렇군요."  
"그래도 난 당신 옆에 있고 싶어요."  
"..."  
"당신을 데리고 떠날 겁니다. 죽을 때까지 외지인으로서 떠돌아야 할 거에요.  
새로 만든 신분으로 전 세계를 누비겠죠. 의외로 평안할 수도, 혹은 내일 당장 죽을 수도 있어요."  
"..."  
"대신, 한 가지 분명히 약속할께요. 다시는 당신을 두고 가지 않을 겁니다."  
"지금 이거...청혼하는 거에요?"

아주 잠깐, 비즐라씨의 눈이 깜빡 깜빡 한다.

"이런 게 청혼입니까?"  
"아~그럼, 청혼은 아니다? 나랑 평생을 같이 있고 싶지만 결혼하자는 뜻은 아니다?"  
"아...그...결혼이 필수 조건이라면 당연히 해야지요. 난 다만 그런 사회적 절차에 익숙하지 않습니다."  
"하아..."

그래, 첫 선물로 총을 주고, 꽃 한 송이도 포장없이 냉장고에 덜렁 넣어두는 사람에게 내가 뭘 기대했나.  
현희씨가 긴 한숨을 쉬었다.  
영문을 모르겠다며 고개를 기웃거리는 그를 노려보던 그녀는 몸을 벌떡 일으키곤 그의 위에 올랐다.  
그리고 두 손으로 조심스럽게 얼굴을 잡곤 먼저 입을 맞춘다.

 

현희씨는 쪽 쪽 거리며 비즐라씨의 얼굴 전체에 입을 맞추었다.  
가만히 앉아 조심스러운 버드키스를 받던 그는 점점 속에서부터 끓어오르는 욕정을 느꼈다.

허니, 이 순간을 얼마나 기다렸는지 당신은 알까.  
스스로도 놀랄 만큼 이 여자를 안고 싶은 욕구가 강했다.  
허벅지에 앉은 허니의 허리를 점점 세게 끌어 안게 되고, 저도 모르게 더 강하게 그녀의 입술을 찾았다.

"당신 아플텐데..."  
"괜찮아."

비즐라씨는 허니의 아랫입술을 살짝 빨았다 놓아준다.  
다음엔 윗입술을 빨고, 이번엔 살짝 깨물기도 했다.

"...으음...당신 아직 피 나요, 여기..."  
"가만히. 그냥 가만히 있어."

허니의 턱에 입을 맞추고, 한 번 더 살짝 물었다 놓았다.  
고개를 더 내려 목덜미에 얼굴을 부빈다.  
부드러웠다.  
달큰한 체취가 그리웠다.  
자신에게 눈물이란 게 남아있다면 지금 흘려야 할 거라 생각했다.  
그리고 실제로 눈가가 시큰해졌다.  
하...이 여자를 사랑하고 있어...!  
그가 허니의 목덜미를 와락 물었다.  
허니는 헉 하며 숨을 멈추었고, 통증에 저도 모르게 그의 어깨를 밀었다.  
물론 꿈쩍도 하지 않는 그는 오히려 숨 막힐 정도로 허니를 끌어 안고는, 피를 낼 듯이 빨기 시작했다.

"으으...던칸! 아파...! 아파!"

진심으로 아파서 그를 밀며 몸을 비틀던 허니는 조금씩 위치를 바꾸며 계속 물고 빠는 그의 행위를 받아들이기로 했다.

"하아....으응..."

허니의 신음이 점점 교성으로 바뀔 즈음, 비즐라씨의 손이 옷 속으로 들어 와 젖가슴을 움켜 쥔다.  
그의 큰 손은 쉬지 않고 가슴을 주물렀고, 그의 입은 목덜미부터 쇄골을 지나 어깨까지 물고 있었다.  
허니의 허리가 저도 모르게 움직인다.  
아래의 불룩한 존재를 의식하며, 부드럽게, 마치 잠을 깨우듯 살살 문지른다.  
그에 대답하듯 비즐라씨의 손이 내려왔고, 허니의 골반을 움켜잡더니 박자에 맞추어 밀었다, 당겼다-를 반복했다.

 

"응...하아..."

아주 천천히, 옷 하나 벗지 않고서도 허니는 절정에 오르고 있었다.  
팬티는 흥건히 젖었을 것이다. 그건 이 남자도 마찬가지 아닐까.  
침대가 삐걱 거리고, 숨소리가 헐떡이고, 옷자락이 스슥 거리는 소리만 들렸다.  
거칠지 않았다.  
매우 천천히, 하지만 힘 있게 맞붙은 아래가 두 사람의 몸을 달군다.  
그러다 허니의 목소리가 커졌다.

"아...! 으응...! 나... 나, 지금...!"

두 눈을 감고 오르가즘에 벌려지는 입술과 그 틈으로 보이는 혀를 노려보며 비즐라씨는 거칠어지지 않으려 애써야 했다.

"아! 아아! 으응!!"

그의 어깨를 움켜 잡은 작은 손이 바르르 떨리고 허니의 허벅지에 힘이 들어 간다.  
허니는 눈물이 났다.  
흐느끼며 그의 어깨에 얼굴을 기댔다.

"흐...흑...사랑해요...당신을 사랑해...흐으....흑...."

그 어느 때보다 강하게 허니를 끌어 안고 비즐라씨도 속삭였다.

"허니, 나도 당신을 사랑합니다."

 

다시는 겪어 보지 못할 거라 생각했던 그와의 강렬한 섹스가 시작되었다.  
두 사람의 맨몸은 땀에 젖어 번들거렸다.  
허니는 마음껏 교성을 지르고, 손톱을 내어 그를 움켜 잡고, 아래에 힘을 주었다.  
짝!  
그가 허니의 엉덩이를 힘껏 내리쳤다.

"힘 안빼?"  
"흐윽! 아파...마음대로 안된단 말이야...아..."  
"혼나야겠군."

짝!  
다시 한 번 그의 두 손이 허니의 엉덩이를 때리곤 그대로 움켜 쥐었다.  
그의 위에 앉혀 진 허니는 현기증이 날 정도로 흔들리는 중이다.

"그렇게 힘을 주면."  
"아아!"  
"응? 그렇게 힘을 주면, 내가, 미친단 말이야."  
"아앙...! 아!...아!..."  
"나 미치는 꼴 보고 싶어?"

짝!  
마지막으로 한 번 더 엉덩이를 맞은 허니는 울음을 토했다.

"으흑! 던칸!"  
"말해."  
"던칸!"  
"말하라구."  
"좋아! 흐흑...! 너무 좋아!"

그리고 숨 넘어 갈 듯 높은 소리를 내며 허니의 몸이 굳어 갔다.  
또 한 번의 오르가즘!  
오로지 '그'만이 줄 수 있는 강렬한 쾌감이다.  
바르르 떨며 몇 번을 더 조이던 허니가 그대로 쓰러지는 것을 안아 든 비즐라씨는, 가벼운 인형 돌리 듯 허니를 눕히고는 거친 숨을 내쉬는 허니의 몸을 매섭게 노려 본다.  
그녀의 가슴부터 발목까지 힘 있게 긁어 내려가니, 이미 곳곳에 울긋불긋 물이 든 나신에 붉은 줄이 그어졌다.

가슴에서, 명치에서, 빨갛게 부은 숲에서, 허벅지에서...그의 손이 내려갈 때 허니는 한 번씩 부르르 떨었다.

그는 이번엔 허니의 허벅지를 벌리고, 잔뜩 젖어 있는 아래에 손을 넣었다.

허니가 몸을 비틀려 하자, 그녀의 두 손목을 잡아 위로 올리곤, 다른 손으로 아래를 헤집기 시작한다.

 

"허니. 당신 많이 젖었어."  
"살살...제발...흐..."  
"물이 넘쳐. 이게 얼마나 단지 알아?"

그가 고개를 쳐박고 미친듯이 빨아대는 바람에 허니는 어쩔 줄 모르고 바등거렸다.

"그...그만! 던칸, 그만!"

한참을 쭈웁 거리며 빨아 먹고 핥아 대던 비즐라씨가 몸을 일으켰다.  
그리고 망설임 없이 제 것을 박아 넣는다.  
허니의 아래는 여전히 좁았다.  
몸이 작아서인가. 몇 번을 넣어도 풀어지지 않는 것인가.  
여자와의 섹스야 흔한 행위였다.  
허니보다 더 좁은 여자도, 허니보다 더 유연하게 허리를 돌리는 여자도, 허니보다 더 강하게 조이는 여자도 당연히 많았다.  
그러나 모두 허니는 아니었다.  
허니처럼 웃고, 허니처럼 맑고, 허니처럼 아름답고...허니처럼 달콤한 여자는 없었다.  
비명을 지르는 그녀를 무시한 채, 발정난 제 것을 마구 쑤셔대며 비즐라씨는 생각했다.  
죽을 때까지 이 여자의 안에서 벗어날 수 없을 거라고.

 

"흣! 흐! 하아!"

비즐라씨가 마지막으로 서너 번 더 아래를 부딪히며 두 번째 사정을 했다.  
현희씨는 탈진한 상태였다.  
이젠 참아야 했다. 더 몰아붙이기엔 그녀가 충분히 힘든 상태니까.

아쉬움이 남았는 지 완전히 수그러들지 못한 제 것을 뺀 비즐라씨가 현희씨의 아래를 살펴 본다.  
많이 부었고, 조금 찢어졌군. 약을 발라 주어야겠어.  
그때 주룩 하고 하얀 정액이 흘러나왔다.  
비즐라씨는 가만히 지켜보며 생각했다.  
언젠가부터 현희씨는 콘돔 얘기를 하지 않았다.  
그가 꺼내려 했을 때 괜찮다고, 필요없다고 한 적이 있었는데, 그때부터 한 번도 안쓴거다.  
피임약을 먹고 있던 걸까? 몸이 힘들다고 들었는데.  
살며시 현희씨를 안아 들고 욕실로 간다.  
따뜻한 물로 조심스레 씻겨주니, 눈도 못뜬 현희씨가 그에게 안겨왔다.  
그 입술에 쪽 키스를 해주고 비즐라씨는 생각을 이었다.

'우리에게 아이가 생길까?  
아이가 생겨도 좋을 것 같지만, 그게 옳은 일일까?  
앞으로의 삶은 고단하고 긴장의 연속이겠지. 그 와중에 가족을 꾸린다는 건...허니에게 못할 짓이 아닐까.'

비즐라씨는 갑자기 피식 웃었다.  
정말 은퇴를 했구나...싶었다.

 

* * *

 

 

평소와 다름없는 하루를 시작해야 했다.  
누군가가 변화를 느낀다면 비즐라씨에게 위험할 것 같았다.  
현희씨는 평소처럼 알람이 울리는대로 일어났고, 자신의 몸을 끌어 당기는 그의 상처투성이 팔에 얼굴을 비비며 살며시 밀어 냈다.

"나, 씻으러 가는 거에요. 좀 더 자요."

최대한 단순하게 생각하고 싶어서, 현희씨는 씻는 내내 '평범한 하루야...평범한 하루야...' 하고 되뇌였다.  
샤워 후 밖으로 나오니 작은 오두막 안은 고소하고 달달한 버터 냄새로 가득 차 있다.  
그가 준비한, 단촐하지만 정갈한 아침 식사에 현희씨는 조용히 미소지었다.  
특별히 더 들뜨지도, 그렇다고 너무 무겁지도 않은 분위기였지만, 둘은 별 대화없이 조용히 식사를 마치고 함께 정리하고 차를 마시며 마주 앉았다.  
먼저 입을 연 것은 비즐라씨였다.

"당신이 일하는 동안 난 집을 정리할겁니다."  
"..."  
"특별히 챙겨야 할 물건이 있다면-"  
"정말이에요?"  
"뭐가요?"  
"정말 날 데리고 떠날 생각이에요?"  
"싫습니까?"  
"싫다기 보단...던칸, 얘기해도 돼요?"  
"말해요."

현희씨가 천천히 그를 살펴본다.  
눈에 보이는 모든 곳에 상처가 있었다. 어떤 곳은 여전히 피딱지가 앉았을 정도다.  
심지어 찻잔을 잡은 손으로 시선을 내리니, 손가락 두 개엔 손톱이 빠져 있기도 하다.  
이 남자는 도대체 어떤 삶을 사는 걸까.

"당신도 알겠지만, 난 그냥 평범한 사람이에요.  
시끄럽고, 가볍고...아, 밥은 잘 하지만...그렇게 똑똑한 것도 아니고요.  
당신이 위험하게 산다는 건 알겠어요. 하지만 날 데리고 다니다가 더 곤란해지면요?  
영화에서 보면 꼭 그런 캐릭터들 있잖아요. 옆에 있다가 인질이 돼서 주인공을 힘들게 한다거나, 말 안듣고 하지 말라는 행동해서 일을 키운다거나 하는.  
위험한 것보다 내가 그런 조연이 되는 게 더 싫어요."  
"말 안들을 겁니까?"  
"아뇨. 잘 들을 거에요. 근데 영화보면 꼭 그렇더라...주인공 없을 때 조연이 혼자 결정해야만 하는 상황 같은 거.  
운 좋아서 잘 풀리면 다행인데 대부분은 나쁜 놈한테 잡혀서 '미안해요오~'하잖아요."

비즐라씨는 현희씨가 너무 귀여워서 슬며시 미소를 지었다.

"허니, 영화를 너무 많이 봤군요.  
내 세계에선."

그가 테이블 위 현희씨의 손을 잡곤 부드럽게 쓸었다.

"내 세계에선 내 말만 들으면 모든 게 잘 끝납니다. 돌발의 상황이란 건 없어요."  
"그걸 어떻게 장담해요?"  
"단 한 번도 그런 상황을 용납한 적 없으니까."  
"치...자기가 무슨 신도 아니고..."  
"신은 아니지만."

그가 현희씨의 손을 끌어 당기곤 손등에 입술을 올린다.

"내가 원하지 않는 상황이 일어났을 때 어떤 결과를 맞이하는 지 모두가 알기 때문에, 그런 일은 절대 일어나지 않아요."

그가 사장의 잘린 머리통이 날아가던 걸 떠올렸을 때, 현희씨는 그의 눈이 갑자기 섬뜩하다고 느꼈다.

"당신에게 짐이 되진 않을까요?"  
"나는 짐을 지고 떠나려는 게 아니라 반려자를 동반하려는 겁니다."

그 말에 얼굴이 살짝 달아오른 현희씨가 시선을 돌렸다.  
집안을 둘러 본다.  
거미줄 가득하고 곰팡이 피었던 이 집을 뽀송뽀송하게 가꾸고 아늑하게 꾸미는 데에 많은 시간을 들였다.

"나 여기서 10년 동안 살았어요. 그 전엔 단 한 번도 정착해본 적 없거든요.  
당신이 나타나기 직전에 이제 겨우 터를 잡았다고 생각했는데..."

아쉬움과 미련이 담긴 그녀의 얼굴을 보며 비즐라씨는 갈등했다.  
떠나는 것은 싫은가. 내가 강요하는 것인가.

"허니."  
"네."

돌아보는 부드러운 눈빛이 마음에 들어서, 비즐라씨는 다시 한 번 편안함을 느꼈다.

" **여행을 떠날 각오가 되어 있는 자만이 자기를 묶고 있는 속박에서 벗어나리라...**  
하지만 당신이 남길 원한다면-"  
"아니요."

현희씨가 웃었다.

"여긴 날 속박하는 곳이 아니에요. 언제든지 와서 쉴 수 있는 집이에요.  
우리집이요.  
그러니까 난, 여행을 떠날 거에요. 당신이 데리고 가 준다면요."

비즐라씨는 눈물이 차오르는 것을 느꼈다.  
다 늙어서 주책이다 싶었지만, 애써 숨기지도 않았다.

 

* * *

 

 

"올리버, 이왕 마실거면 좀 좋은 술 마시면 안돼요?"  
"좋은 술이 어딨냐?"  
"아니, 그냥 위스키를 사서 마시면 될 걸, 왜 맨날 싸구려랑 섞어 마시냐구요."  
"그래야 더 오래 마시지!"  
"위스키는 맛과 향이라면서요?"  
"그건 돈 있는 놈들이나 하는 말이고! 안주 없냐?"  
"어휴..."

평소처럼 잔소리를 퍼붇지만 내어 놓는 안주는 제법 거했다.  
미리 해 놓은 것도 아니고 금방 부쳐 진 계란말이랑 동태전이었다.  
노인은 잠시 김이 모락모락 오르는 안주를 바라본다.

"아, 왜요? 이상한 거 안넣었어요. 계란말이 맛있다며?"

올리버는 대답없이 안주를 집어 먹었고, 현희씨는 조용히 주방으로 들어 갔다.  
아주 잠깐, 곧 있을 헤어짐에 목이 메어 눈물을 훔친다.

 

* * *

 

 

비즐라씨는 현희씨와 자신의 오두막 주변에 설치했던 센서를 모두 수거해서 불태우는 중이다.  
암살대와의 총격전 후 집을 비우면서 시체와 장비를 대충 정리했기에, 남은 장비만 처리하면 되었다.  
물고기는 허니의 가게에 있다고 했지. 그렇다면 허니가 잠깐 들렀다는 얘긴데, 온 집안에 흩뿌려진 피를 보고 괜찮았으려나?  
오두막을 완전히 태울 수도 있었다. 하지만 그건 주변의 이목을 끄는 일이고, 어차피 이 둘레는 그의 사유지니까 그냥 장비만 정리하고 문을 잠궈 둘 생각이다.  
딱 한 가지, 두 사람의 오두막 내외를 실시간을 볼 수 있는 원격 카메라는 설치하기로 했다.  
집. 그것도 우리집이라고 그녀가 말했다. 다시 오지 못하더라도 한 번씩 살펴보고플 것이다.  
우리집이라...비즐라씨는 또 실없이 웃었다.  
모든 행위와 사고가 그녀를 중심으로 이루어지는 데에 즐거움을 느꼈다.

 

* * *

 

 

평소와 다름없는 하루를 보냈다.  
그런 것 같았다.  
하지만 아니었다.

현희씨는 더 친절했고, 훨씬 따뜻했고, 음식에 정성을 가득 쏟았다.  
평소보다 양도 많이, 신선한 재료를 아낌없이 썼다.  
심지어 오는 손님들 모두에게 쿠키나 과일청 등을 예쁘게 담아 선물로 주기도 했다.  
냉장고를 최대한 비우고자 했고, 신선한 식재료를 모두 나눠주고자 했다.  
무슨 날이냐고 묻는 사람이 없을 수 없었다.

"실은 오늘이 우리 가게 오픈한 지 10주년 되는 날이에요~ 아하하하하~"

얼굴을 붉히며 밝게 웃는 현희씨에게 마을 사람들은 벌써 그렇게 됐냐며 축하해주었다.  
일부는 현희씨가 처음 왔을 때 냉담하게 대한 기억이 떠올라 새삼 미안해했다.  
그렇게 지난 시간을 되돌아보며 식당 주인과 손님들의 이야기는 꽤 길어졌고, 괜시리 감정이 격해져 서로 끌어 안고 훌쩍이기도 했다.

대부분 좋은 사람들이다.  
처음이 어렵지 한 번 마음의 문을 열기 시작하니 착하고 순진하고 따뜻한 사람들이었다.  
하지만 현희씨는 몰랐다.  
그녀가 착하고 순진하고 따뜻했기에 사람들이 그럴 수 있었다는 것을.  
가게를 나선 손님들은 하나같이 현희씨의 존재에 대해 다시 생각해봤다.  
고마웠다.  
외지인이었으나 이젠 이 동네에 없어선 안될 햇살 같은 존재다.  
현희씨는 저도 모르게 이 마을의 소중한 존재가 되어 있었다.

 

* * *

 

 

"10주년 같은 소리 하네!"

올리버가 들고 있던 위스키잔을 탕!하고 내려 놓았다.  
그 바람에 옆에 앉은 존과 조니보이가 흠칫 놀란다.  
이들은 아이스하키 경기를 보려고 모인 거였다.  
원래는 철저하게 올리버와 존만이 들어올 수 있는 공간이지만, 어느 날부터 올리버는 조니보이를 데려오게 했다.

"그 놈, 언제까지 주니어~보이~할거야? 사내새끼가 다 컸으면 어른답게 놀아야지!"

올리버의 대꾸가 진짜 조니보이를 위해서인지 다른 누군가를 위해서인지는 알 수 없지만,  
두 어른의 세계에 낄 수 있게 된 것은 확실히 조니보이에게 좋은 영향을 주었다.  
대화하며 눈치보거나 말 더듬는 것이 많이 줄었으니까.

아무튼 올리버의 뜬금없는 호통에 존이 인상을 썼다.

"뭐라는거야?"  
"숫자도 못 세는 녀석같으니...10주년은 작년이라고..."  
"아, 그러니까 뭔 소린데???"  
"됐어! 술이나 줘!"  
"미친놈..."

존은 현희씨가 주었다는 새 위스키를 따라 주었다.  
조니보이는 올리버의 말이 무슨 뜻인지 알지만, 조용히 손가락을 꼼지락 거리며 TV만 보았다.

 

* * *

 

 

현희씨는 문을 닫기 전, 잠시 가게 안을 둘러 보았다.  
대부분 중고로 사들인 집기들이지만, 그녀의 손길 덕에 반짝거리고 제 기능을 충실히 하고 있었다.  
그 사이로, 아직도 기름 냄새, 케챱 냄새가 난다.  
비즐라씨가 떠났을 때 심란했던 마음을 달래려고 대청소를 했던 게 다행이다 싶었다.

눈물이 난다.  
이 선택이 옳은 걸까에 대한 답은 이미 나왔고, 앞으로 닥칠 그리움과 아쉬움은 자신의 몫이다.  
하지만 후회하지 않을 거라 확신했다. 그 남자, 던칸 비즐라는 현희씨에게 '확신' 그 자체였으니까.

불을 끄고, 문을 잠그고, 차에 올라 집에 도착하기까지, 현희씨의 눈에선 눈물이 하염없이 흘렀다.  
소매로 얼굴을 슥슥 닦으며 내리니 비즐라씨가 기다리고 있었다.  
그가 두 팔을 벌린다.  
현희씨는 달려가 그의 품에 얼굴을 묻고 한참을 울었다.

밤공기가 살랑거린다.  
이 겨울이 끝나고 있었다.

 

* * *

 

 

퉁퉁퉁!

안쪽에서 대답이 없자, 좀 더 크게 문을 두드린다.

퉁! 퉁! 퉁!

이윽고 2층 창문에서 노란 스탠드 불빛이 새어 나오고, 쿵쿵 울리며 느릿하게 계단을 내려오던 이는 철컥 철컥 장총을 장전하고 문을 열었다.

"어떤 새끼가 이 밤에!"

그리곤 멈칫했다.  
올리버 앞엔 눈물 그렁그렁한 눈으로 미소짓고 있는 현희씨가 서 있었고, 조금 떨어진 곳엔 비즐라씨가 있었다.

"죄송해요. 잠깐-"  
"얼른 들어 와. 댁도 들어 오고!"

비즐라씨를 노려 보며 올리버가 문을 좀 더 열었다.

 

타닥타닥 거리며 벽난로의 장작이 타들어 간다.  
거실의 전기 조명은 아무 것도 켜지 않은 채, 약간 어둑한 상태로 네 명의 성인이 마주 섰다.  
올리버와 마찬가지로 수면 가운을 걸친 메리앤이 현희씨의 손을 당기곤 쓰다듬는다.

"꼭...가야겠니?"

눈물을 후두둑 떨구며 현희씨가 고개를 끄덕끄덕 한다.  
메리앤의 눈에서도 쉬지 않고 눈물이 흘렀다.

"너, 여기서 오래오래 살면서 내 딸 해준다고 했잖어..."  
"쓸데없는 소리한다! 그러면 가는 애가 마음이 좋겠어?!"

섭섭함을 역정으로 드러내는 남편의 말에 메리앤은 더 참지 못하고 현희씨를 안곤 울었다.  
두 여자가 서로를 끌어 안고 소리죽여 우는 동안, 올리버는 비즐라씨를 노려봤다.

"그냥 가랬는데."  
"죄송합니다."  
"애 다치면 어쩔거요?"  
"다쳐도 제가 다칠 거고, 죽어도 제가 죽을 겁니다. 그런 상황이 오기 전에 허니는 안전하게 보내드리겠습니다."  
"그걸 지금 말이라고!"

못마땅함을 넘어 화가 머리 끝까지 차 오른 올리버는 얼굴이 벌겋게 되어 씩씩거렸다.  
그 바람에 현희씨가 잔뜩 겁 먹은 얼굴로 올리버의 손을 잡고 애웠했다.

"올리버, 화내지 마세요, 제발! 그러다...그러다 쓰러져요...흐...흑..."

두툼한 노인의 손등에 현희씨의 눈물이 떨어졌다.

올리버 콕과 메리앤 콕.  
버럭 하기는 해도 모든 이에게 속정이 깊은 올리버와, 다정다감하고 사려 깊은 데다 손재주도 많은 메리앤은 동네 사람들이 마음으로 의지하는 어른이었다.  
특히 현희씨에게는 정착할 수 있게 도움을 준 것 이상의, 부모나 다름없는 존재였다.  
그들에게도 현희씨는 자식과 같았다.  
도시로 나간 아들딸이 제 잘난 맛에 얼굴 한 번 비추지 않고 연락도 없을 때, 이 부부 옆에는 항상 현희씨가 있었기 때문이다.  
올리버가 쓰러졌을 때도, 그 전에 은행 서류들로 골머리를 썩을 때라던가, 메리앤이 갱년기 우울증에 시달릴 때에도 현희씨는 이들 옆에서 애교를 부리고 도와주고 안부를 챙겨 주었다.  
헌데 난데없이 등장한, 심지어 막 몸에 피도 묻히고 나타났던 사내가 이 예쁜 딸을 데려간다니 기가 차는 것이다.

"저 놈이... 그렇게 좋으냐?"

단 한 번도 들어보지 못한 올리버의 울먹거림에 현희씨가 놀라 고개를 들었다.  
올리버와 메리앤, 그리고 현희씨.  
서로를 바라보는 눈물 그렁그렁한 눈과 애틋하게 맞잡은 손.  
더 이상 무슨 말이 필요한가.  
메리앤은 현희씨를, 올리버는 그 둘을 껴안고 한 동안 침묵하며 눈물만 흘렸다.

 

* * *

 

 

몇 번이나 산을 오르내리던 차가 어느 높은 지점에 멈췄을 때, 드디어 동이 트고 있었다.  
구름 한 점 없는 하늘에 길고 곧은 햇빛이 좌악 뻗어가는 모습은 장관이었다.  
넋 놓고 바라보는 현희씨에게 비즐라씨가 말했다.

"허니."

차분한 표정의 현희씨가 그를 돌아 본다.  
햇빛은 현희씨 뒤쪽에서 쏟아졌기에 그녀의 실루엣은 가느다란 금실을 두른 듯 했다.

"당신이 원한다면 언제든지 돌아올 수 있습니다."  
"알아요."  
"당신 말대로 그냥 여행을 떠나는 거에요. 당신이 원한다면 언제고-"  
"던칸."  
"..."  
"알고 있어요. 당신이 그렇게 해 줄 거라는 거요."  
"..."  
"그리고, 만약 내가 정말 돌아오고 싶어 한다면-"  
"그렇다면 당연히 나도 함께 돌아올겁니다."

현희씨가 웃었다.  
세상에 이렇게 맑고 싱그러운 웃음이 또 있을까.  
비즐라씨도 웃었다.  
한 번도 그래본 적 없을 만큼 활짝.

 

* * *

 

 

"하아, 흣, 흐..."  
"하..."  
"응..으으...응....흐...아!"

밤바람이 매섭게 불어 창문이 덜커덩 흔들렸다.  
하지만 남녀가 뒹굴며 삐걱거리는 침대만 할까.  
이불과 베개는 바닥에 떨어진 지 오래고, 시트는 체액에 젖어 눅눅하다.

"더는! 아앙! 응! 더는 못해...!"  
"웃기는 소리."

짝!하고 손자국이 남을 정도로 엉덩이를 때리자 히익!하며 숨이 넘어 가려 한다.  
덩달아 허벅지가 모아지고 잔뜩 힘이 들어가니, 뒤에서 쳐박던 이가 으르렁 거린다.

"젠장, 그만, 조이라니까!"  
"아! 아아! 으!"

더는 못참고 시트에 얼굴을 묻은 이는 시트를 힘껏 그러쥐고 흐느낌과 교성이 섞인 소리를 내며 허벅지를 떨었다.  
짐승 같은 허리짓도 더 강렬해지는가 싶더니, "하!" 하는 탄성과 함께 멈추었다.  
널부러진 여자의 몸 위에 똑같이 엎드려 누운 남자가 엉덩이에 힘을 주며 두어 번 더 깊이 쑤시자, "아!" 하는 신음이 새어 나온다.  
남자가 쑤욱-하며 제 것을 꺼내니, 흠뻑 젖어 번들번들한 여자의 아래에서 비릿한 냄새를 풍기며 정액이 흘러 나왔다.  
양이 많았다.  
몸을 비틀 때마다 줄줄 새어 나오는 통에 여자가 잔뜩 찡그린다.

"으으응..."  
"왜?"

남자가 흘러내리는 정액을 쓸어담듯, 다시 여자의 아래에 집어 넣는다.

"흘리지마."  
"으응...그러지 말아요..."

단순히 흐르는 체액을 집어 넣는 게 아니라 뭉글하게 아래를 자극하며 손가락을 꼼지락 거리는 것이다.  
남자의 목덜미에 두 팔을 감고, 두 다리를 벌린 채 엉덩이를 들썩이며 희롱하는 손길을 즐기던 여자가 갑자기 두 눈을 번쩍이며 떨어진다.

"그거 사 왔어요?"  
"뭐...아, 사 왔죠. 근데-"  
"아, 그럼 진작 말했어야지!"

남자의 팔뚝을 찰싹 때리곤 몸을 일으킨 여자가 "비켜 봐요!"하면서 시트를 잡아 당겨 몸에 둘둘 감는다.

"허니, 우리 아직 섹스하던 중인데..."  
"내일이 금요일인데! 오늘 낮에 그거 보냈어야 하는데! 지금 가도 우체국 문 닫았을 거라구요!  
다음 주 수요일까지 도착못하면 어쩔거야! 올리버 생일인데!"  
"특급으로 보내면 되잖아요, 그보다 이리 와서-"  
"아, 진짜! 짜증나, 정말!"

내밀었던 손을 허망하게 내려 놓으며 비즐라씨는 시무룩해졌다.  
시트를 질질 끌고 가 책상 앞에 앉은 현희씨가 다 쓰지 못한 편지를 마무리 한다.  
뭐라뭐라 종알거리며 집중하는 그녀를 바라보다 비즐라씨가 한숨을 쉬었다.

"나 한 번만 더 하고 싶-"  
"조용히 해요!"

칼 같이 내려진 거절에 비즐라씨는 조용히 몸을 일으켰다.

"사랑을...담아...두 분의...딸...현희로...부터."

마지막으로 키스를 뜻하는 X를 큼직하게 쓰고 펜을 내려 놓자, 이 때를 기다렸다는 듯 비즐라씨가 현희씨를 번쩍 안아 올렸다.

"꺄아! 왜 이래에에에!!!"

그러거나 말거나 강제로 샤워 부스 안으로 데려 간 그는 현희씨를 세우곤 거칠게 키스했다.  
발정난 것 마냥 거칠게, 막 깨물고 빨아 대고, 혀를 내어 볼을, 귀를, 목을 핥아 댄다.  
현희씨가 까르르~ 거리며 밀치려 하자, 두 손목을 잡아 올리곤 하체를 들이밀었다.

"다시는 침대에 나 혼자 두고 일어서지 못하게 만들어주겠어."

목덜미를 물던 비즐라씨가 부루퉁한 목소리로 말하니, 현희씨가 또 까르르 웃는다.

"못살아, 정말...꺄! 아파! 아프다구! 꺄아아!"

현희씨는 힘껏 소리 지르고 웃었지만 그래도 괜찮았다.  
북부의 밤바람 덕에 그 누구도 둘 사람의 소리를 들을 수 없었으니까.

 

* * *

 

 

퉁퉁퉁!

"누구야!"  
"올리버! 저에요!"

올리버는 하품을 하며 우체부 데이빗이 건네는 서류에 싸인을 하고 물건을 받았다.

"요새 자주 받으시네요. 부러워요."  
"뭐가?"  
"자식 농사 잘 지으셨잖아요. 요새 누가 좋은 거 있다고 부모한테 보내주고 그래요."  
"그른가..."  
"그럼요~ 이번엔 누가 보낸 거에요?"  
"딸."  
"아, 그 변호사라던?"

올리버는 대답하지 않고 문을 닫아 버렸다.  
거실에 앉아 찬찬히 훑어 봤지만 이번에도 보낸 사람의 이름이나 주소 같은 건 없었다.  
Scotland라고 써 있는 글자만이 어디쯤인 지를 짐작할 수 있는 단서였다.  
내용물을 보호하기 위해 몇 번이나 둘러 진 에어캡을 풀고 드디어 올리버의 손에 들린 것은 술병과 편지였다.

"아...드베...엑"

'스코티쉬 싱글 몰트'란 글자까지 소리 내어 읽곤, 올리버가 씨익 웃었다.  
주방에서 "뭐 왔어요?"라고 물어 오는 메리앤에게, 그는 대답 대신 소리쳤다.

"여보! 거, 위스키 잔 하나만 꺼내줘봐!"

 

 

 

 

The end.


End file.
